Southern Heat
by nyccountry
Summary: What happens when a murder sends Castle and Beckett to Texas in search of their suspect. Will Rick find answers to the questions lurking in the back of his mind about his father (idea brought on by Target and Hunt) I own nothing but the characters of Jesse Brooks and Jedidiah Sanders. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks
1. Southern Heat Chapter One

A/N: Okay so this isn't a new story. I posted it before but it seems that the time has run out and it's gone into the archives. So I'm re-posting it. I hope you all enjoy it again.

Rolling to his side, Rick reaches out and finds Kate's side of the bed cold. Lifting his head, he looks around the room until he sees the light is on in the bathroom. Pushing the covers back, he softly pads over to the door. He taps softly. "Kate." He says.

"I'll be out in a minute." She says, finishing her business as he shuffles back to the bed.

He's laying there waiting for her when the door opens and she flips the light off. "Is everything okay?" He asks, as she comes back to bed.

"Yeah. I woke up needing to use the bathroom." She says, slipping back into bed. She lies down as he reaches for her. Kissing the side of her neck as he slips his hand under her shirt, she pushes him away. "We can't Castle." She says, rolling to her side.

"Why not?" He asks, in the little boy pouty voice that usually would make her smile. Looking over her shoulder, she looks at him and he says. "Oh, can I hold you at least?"

She looks at him and then moves into his arms, laying her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. His soft sigh caressing the top of her head, she closes her eyes, trying to force the disappointment from overwhelming her. She was late by a few days and once she realized it a part of her latched onto the possibility that she could've been pregnant. They didn't always uses caution when they were together and that found her thinking about having a little boy or girl with all the characteristics of Castle that she loved so much. Sighing, she closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep, with Castle oblivious to the thoughts running through her head, for the moment at least.

She and Castle walk into the bullpen shortly before nine am. Ryan and Esposito are already there, going over paperwork from the case they had closed the night before. Putting her bag on her desk, she sits down with Castle sliding into the chair beside her desk. Picking up a file, she settles in to finish up the final paperwork left to her after closing the case. After about ten minutes, she glances up and finds Castle looking at her. "We're back to watching me do paperwork." She asks looking back at the report she was finishing up. He doesn't answer her. Something about her today felt off but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. She seems happy enough. They had shared the shower but nothing more than that happened. She smiled when he handed her the cup of coffee he had made her while she was getting ready. But something was off. "Are you really going to sit there all day and watch me do paper work? At least take out your phone and play angry birds or something, check out your twitter page, something." She says, as he pulls out his phone and she goes back to her work.

An hour later Beckett's desk phone rings. "Beckett." She says, as she picks up the phone. "Alright we'll be right there." She says, reaching for pen and scribbling down the address. "Ryan, Espo, we got a body." She says, standing up as Castle looks up. He quickly puts his phone away, following her out of the bullpen with Ryan and Esposito following behind them.

When they reach the street Kate says. "The bodies in an alley, two blocks east of the Marriott Marquis between the Marquis and the Roosevelt."

She opens her car door as Ryan and Espo jog over to their cruiser, getting in, she and Castle back out of her parking place beside two other black and whites. As she reaches the corner, Espo and Ryan pull up behind her. It's a slow trip to the crime scene because of mid-town traffic. As she gets out, she grabs her note pad before she slams her door. Castle glances at her but doesn't say anything. Closing his door, he follows her quietly. Lanie is already working the scene as they walk up. "What do we have Lanie?" Kate asks, as her friend glances up.

"Two victims, male and female, it looks like she tried to run." Lanie says, pointing to the victim further away from them. "They've both been shot. This one looks to be point blank. I'll have more when I get them back to the lab."

"Time of death." Kate asks.

"Judging by lividity and liver temp between midnight and four am this morning, I'll know more..."

"You'll know more when you get back to the lab." Kate says, finishing her usual statement. "Who found them?" Kate asks, looking around for a witness as Ryan walks up.

"Anonymous call to 911, they used a cell phone so no address from the call."

"Alright, you and Espo, set up a canvass see if you can find the person that called it in. Maybe they heard something in the night. Do we have id's on the victim's yet?" She asks, looking at Lanie.

"The female is First Lieutenant Tiffany Lewis, and the man is Captain Whitney Parker Peyton Rodgers, both US..."

"Did you say Whitney Rodgers?" Castle asks, looking at Lanie.

"Yes, a Whitney Parker Peyton Rodgers. Both are US Army."

"Do you know him?" Kate asks, looking at Castle.

"I don't know. Can I see his id?" He asks, looking at her. One of the CSU guys hands him the id and as Castle looks down, he takes a deep breath before he looks up at Kate. "I know him. He's my cousin." Castle says, handing the wallet back to CSU.

"You're cousin, you're sure?"

"Yes." He says. "He looks exactly like my Uncle Whitney the Second." He says, as Kate stares at him. "He's my mother's older brother."

"You're mother's older brother. I... I never, well you never talk about your mother's family and I never thought about it but I guess you would have cousins and aunts and uncles."

"Don't worry about it Kate, it's not like I'm close to them. In fact, they've practically ignored me and my mother for most of my life. I've only seen them like once in my life and I was really, really little when that happened and I don't think it was intentional." He says, as Kate stares at him.

"You're sure it's your..."

"I'm sure Kate." He says, looking at her.

"Okay, we'll go back to the precinct and see if we can contact their next of kin." They walk away as Rick pulls out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"My mother, she might be able to tell us how to contact his next of kin." He says, as Kate reaches out to stop him.

"Maybe we should wait." She says, looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess that's not the best way to find out your nephew is dead." Castle says, putting his phone away.

"We'll do a search when we get back to the precinct." Kate says, opening her car door. They get in and leave.

They're a couple blocks away when Castle says. "Go ahead and ask me Kate."

She glances at him and then smiles. "Sorry, I'm just curious. You never saw any of your mother's family?"

"No, we were pretty much left alone after Mom had me. Her father was strict military type and didn't approve of my mother's more flamboyant side. When she found out that she was pregnant with me, she went to him for help, but he basically told her to either give me up or raise me on her own. She refused to give me up and he refused to acknowledge her bastard son."

"Rick, you are not a bastard." Kate says vehemently, as he smiles.

"Alright, illegitimate son, the only time I remember having any contact with them was when I was about five. My grandfather died and she brought me with her for the funeral. Something happened that weekend because she left immediately after the funeral and she never returned."

"Where is her family from?"

"Upstate, Fort Drummond."

"We were just there Castle."

"I know."

"You never said anything about your family being from there."

"That's because I don't think about them. I never have since that one weekend. My mom was upset for weeks after that weekend, so I let the questions leave my mind."

"So, you had no idea who your father was until Paris and you have had no contact with your mother's family."

"That's right." He says, as she reaches for his hand.

"I'm sorry Castle."

"Don't be, I've never missed them or my father. You can't miss what you never had and my mom more than made up for not having a family around us." He says, squeezing her hand.

When they pull into the precinct, she double parks and then gets out with Castle following her as he always does, holding the door for her as she walks in. They take the elevator up to the bull pen. As the doors open, she looks at him. "Maybe we should let Gates know about your connection to this case."

"Why?"

"He was your cousin, Castle."

"And someone I never met, he's related to me but I didn't know him so there's not conflict of interest here."

"Still, we'll need to tell her..." He opens his mouth. "Just so she's prepared, in case the press finds out."

"Alright, fine. But if she tries to send me home, I have the mayor on speed dial." He grumbles, as he follows Kate over to Gates's office.

She smiles as she knocks on Gates's door. "Come in." Gates says, looking up. "Beckett." She says when Kate opens the door. "...and Castle." He smiles.

"Good morning, Sir." Castle says, smiling at her.

She ignores him, turning her attention to Kate. "Is there a problem Det. Beckett?"

"Not really a problem, Sir. We just wanted to give you a heads up of sorts." Kate says, glancing at Castle.

"Mr. Castle, what did you do?"

"Nothing sir, Castle hasn't done anything." Kate says, jumping to his defense. "It's about the body we just got." She glances at Rick.

"Okay." Gates says, looking at both of them.

"What she's so delicately trying to tell you Sir, is that one of the victims is my cousin." Rick says.

Gates looks at him, trying to figure out if he's actually serious or playing around with one of his crazy theories or something. "It's true, Sir. One of the victims is my Uncle Whitney's son, my cousin." Castle says.

"In that case, Mr. Castle I expect that you will not be working with..."  
"I have every intention of working this case, Sir." Castle says, getting his back up.

"You're personally connected to the victim, Mr. Castle. I can't have you going off on your own to get justice."

"I assure Sir, I will not be going off on my own with this case. He may have been my cousin, but I didn't really know him, Sir or any of my family for that matter. Helping Kate with this case will not be any different than every other case we've worked."

"Sir, I think everything will be okay. And I'll take personal responsibility for anything Rick does." Kate says, as Gates looks at her.

"Alright, but if anything happens Det. Beckett, you will be held responsible."

"Yes sir." Kate says, turning to go.

"Oh and Mr. Castle, I am sorry for your loss." Gates says.

"Thank you Sir." Rick says before following Kate out of Gates's office.

When they get back to her desk, she pulls up her computer as Castle sits down beside her in his chair. Pulling up the database to search for Capt. Rodgers next of kin, she glances as Rick. "Maybe you might want to let your Mom know about this." She says quietly.

"She's in class right now. I'll tell her tonight after we're home." He says, sitting there quietly. She reaches for his hand. He looks at her. "I'm fine Kate. I didn't know the man."

"He's still your family and I know a little bit about..."  
"Your mom's case is totally different than this. You were personally involved with her, knew her. I met my cousin once, so he's a stranger to me, just like every other victim we get justice for."

"Okay." She says, waiting for the system to bring back next of kin.

By the time Ryan and Espo come back to the precinct, Kate has already contacted the next of kin for Castle's cousin. "Did you find anything?" She asks, as they walk in.

"No, I'm beginning to think that call was made by the murderer after they left the scene. Because none of the people around the scene heard anything and no one called 911 this morning." Espo says, walking over to them.

"When did the 911 call come in?" Kate asks.

"Ten minutes before we rolled to the scene, from a cell phone, so they could've been two doors down from the victims, or they've could've been at JFK about to board a plane to leave. We have no way of knowing."

"Do we know why the victims were together?" Ryan asks.

"No, so start looking into their backgrounds. They are US Army so contact Fort Drummond, find out if they were stationed there. Maybe they know these two. I've already contacted the next of kin for the male victim and they are coming in from upstate." Kate says, after pausing for a moment.

"What about the other victim's next of kin?" Ryan asks. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her. She's listed as a Mable Green out of Celina TX. While we wait for the male's next of kin, you guys check out the Army connection while Castle and I see if Lanie can tell us anything." Kate says, standing up with Castle following her.

Lanie looks up as Kate and Castle walk into the morgue. "Girl, I just finished."

"Was their anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, pretty straight forward, we're still running the toxicology test, but the COD was GSW to the chest, double tapped actually."

"So this was a pro?" Castle asks.

"I can't say that for certain. But I pulled two slugs from each victim's chest. They were from a standard 9mm." Lanie says, anticipating Beckett's next question. "But find the gun and I'll be able to match it through ballistics."

"Alright, thanks Lanie." Kate says, turning to go.

"Hey Castle, I didn't get to say this at the scene, but I'm sorry about your cousin."

"Thanks Lanie." He says, following Kate out of the morgue.

"Maybe this isn't the right question to ask, but do you have any wild theories here Castle?"  
"Sorry, no. But I kind of find it odd that a First Lieutenant was with a Captain when they were killed."

"Maybe they were here on Army business and were mugged and killed."

"With their wallets and jewelry still at the crime scene, I'm not expert, okay I am, but the ring on the female victim's hand. It's not a large ring, but it's still an engagement ring."

"You think they were involved with each other?"

"Maybe they were and someone didn't like it. A Captain out ranks a First Lieutenant by a few ranks, maybe this is someone's way of revenge for being passed over to a promotion or something."

"We'll head back to the precinct and see if Ryan or Espo has found anything out from the Army." Kate says, leaving the OCME."

When they walk into the bullpen, Ryan is hanging up his phone. "Hey Beckett, just got off the phone with CSU, they went through the victim's wallet and found a hotel key card for the Roosevelt."

"Get the card and go over to their hotel, see if you can find out anything from there, and take CSU with you." Beckett says, putting her purse down. "Where are you going?" She asks, looking at Castle.

"To get a coffee, want one." He asks. She pauses for a moment and then nods yes. He looks at her and then turns to go as Espo hangs up from his call.

"Yo Beckett, got some info from you. Both victims are retired army, less than six months out. Fort Drummond is emailing their records to us, but they did tell me that both have been deployed overseas to both Iraq and Afghanistan, the last time being about a year ago."

"So, they both survived a war zone to be killed in Manhattan." She says, sighing softly.

"It looks that way. Oh and the male victim was the female's commanding officer, until they both retired. I doubt the relationship was public if they were in a relationship." Espo says, as Castle brings Beckett her coffee.

She smiles when he hands it to, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes. He notices but he turns to Espo. "Did you say the male victim was the female's commanding officer?"

"Yes."

"So, it's unlikely that they were involved with each other and that engagement ring wasn't from him.

"It might've been from him. They were both retired army, less than six months out with several tours in both Afghanistan and Iraq between them." Kate says, sipping her coffee.

"Where's Ryan?" Espo asks.

"CSU found a hotel key card from the Roosevelt in the male victims wallet, he's gone to looks the room over."

"Did Lanie have anything for you?" He asks.

"No, straight forward GSW to the heart..."

"But they were both double tapped." Castle says, as Espo looks at him. "It's her term." He says, as he looks at Kate.

"So do you think it was a pro?"

"Can't say if it was or not, an amateur might've double tapped them to make it look like a hit because usually a pro would do heart and head. The gun was a standard 9, if we find the gun she'll be able to get ballistics."

"Maybe I should catch up to Ryan, help him check out the hotel room." Espo says, turning to go.

"We'll be right behind you." Kate says, looking at Castle.

When they walk into the loft, Castle walks into the kitchen while Beckett puts her gun away. Taking out a bottle of wine, he opens it as she walks up to him. "Are you hungry?" She asks, walking up beside him.

"Not really." He says, pouring them both a glass and offers one to her. She takes it after pausing for a split second and he notices.

"Come sit down." She says, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

They sit down. "What are you thinking?"

He sits back. "I don't know why I feel this way. I didn't know him."

"But?" She asks, taking a small sip of wine.

"I feel angry. And I don't know why." He says, looking at her.

"You have every reason to feel angry. You lost someone today."

"Yeah, but it's not like I knew him. I met him once and I was five."

"He was still your family. And could it be that you're angry because you didn't know him." She asks, as he looks at her.

"Maybe, I've never spent much time thinking about the things I missed not knowing my father, never being around my mom's family, not knowing my grandparents. My mom made everything okay. It was just me and her and it was the same for me and Alexis. And then I realized today there was so much I missed. Maybe I've been realizing since Paris. Like you're mom's not here for our wedding, neither will my Dad but he could be." He says, as the door opens.

"Richard, Kate." Martha calls, sweeping into the loft. Richard gets up as she walks into the living room. "I found the perfect..." She stops when he looks at her. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Alexis?"

"No, Alexis is fine Come sit down Mother." He says, taking her arm. "I need to tell you something." He says, guiding her over to the couch and sitting down on the other side of her as Kate moves down.

"What happened? You're still getting married." She asks, looking at both of them.

"Of course we're still getting married. This isn't about me and Kate. We caught a case this morning." He says, taking a breath as he looks at Kate.

"What we're trying to tell you is that one of the victims is related to you?"

"What do you mean they're related to me?" Martha asks, looking back and forth between them.

"He was Uncle Whit's son." Castle says softly, as she looks at him.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It was a double homicide." Kate says. "Rick id'd the male victim as your brother's son." Kate says.

"How could you possibly know Whit's son?" She asks, looking at him.

"I looked at his id and he looks exactly like Uncle Whit." Castle says.

"How do you know that?"

"I remember from Granddad's funeral."

"You were barely five years old."

"It's kind of hard to forget a man that stood 6'4 and over two fifty with flaming red hair and brilliant blue eyes, so blue in fact that they appear white."

"What happened?" Martha asks, looking at Kate.

"It was a GSW to the chest."

"Has anyone contacted...?"

"I spoke with a Justine Arlington and they will be coming in from upstate."

There are several moments of silence before Martha says. "I want to be there when you tell them."

"That's fine." Kate says, as she nods.

"Are you okay?" Rick asks.

"I'll be fine." She says quietly.

He reaches out to help her up and when she's up, she squeezes his hand before she walks away. Castle sits back as Kate moves over beside him. Lifting his arm, she snuggles against him as she lays her head on his shoulder. Reaching up, he gently caresses her hair. After a little while he says. "I'm glad you're here."

She leans up and kisses the side of his neck. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He pulls her closer. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I need to eat, but I don't feel like cooking."

She pulls away. "Go take a shower and I'll order dinner." She says, getting up.

"You could join me." He says, looking up.

"I'll be in after the food gets here." She says, after he stands up .

Reaching for her, he pulls her to him, kissing her. After several moments, he moves back. "That's just to inspire you to come quickly." He says, before he turns away.

As he walks into his office, she reaches for her cell phone as she walks into the kitchen. Noticing that she has a message, she dials her voice mail and listens to Espo's message before she deletes it and orders Castle's favorite pizza from the pizzeria around the corner from the loft. After the food arrives, she puts the phone on the bar before she walks through Castle's office to their bedroom.

Walking into the bathroom, she's surprised to find him sitting in his tub instead of in the shower. "What are you doing?"

"I thought this would be easier." He says, with a mischievous grin.

"Easier for what?" She asks, unbuttoning her blouse. He doesn't answer her. He's focused on her fingers and the small strip of skin her open shirt reveals as she unbuttons each button. "Easier for what Castle?" She asks, taking a step closer.

He looks up and catches her small smile. "For relaxation." He mutters, watching her shrug out of her blouse. It flutters to the floor but he ignores it

She sees the anticipation in his eyes and she can't resist teasing him a little bit. "I don't think you're very relaxed." She says, unfastening her bra and shrugging out of it. Reaching for the button on her slacks, she unbuttons and unzips them before pushing them over her hips, taking her panties with them. She looks up and catches the flash of desire dash across his face and she smiles. Holding out his hand, she walks towards him. Taking his hand, he helps her into the tub, making room for her to sit between his legs. She leans back against him and feels his body's response to her. "No, not relaxed at all."

"I'll be okay." He says, wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her neck.

"I didn't mean to tease..."

"Beckett, you never tease me. I want you every moment of every day." He says, still kissing the side of her neck.

Turning her head, she kisses him. After several moments, she pulls away with a frustrated sigh. Laying her head against his chest, she takes a deep breath. "I'm happy to hold you." He says softly, caressing her back. She settles against him and he wraps his arms around her again. Laying her head against his chest, she can hear his heart beat and feel the rhythm of his breathing. After several seconds, he asks. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure." She says, thinking that he wants to talk about the case.

"I've noticed some changes in you today. They were subtle but I noticed them and I was just wondering what they were about."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says, even though she does.

He kisses the side of her head. "Kate, I'm pretty good at reading you I think. So, I know when some thing's up. And like I said, it was subtle but there is something bothering you. Are you worried about the something or thinking about your mom?"  
She gives up hiding from him. "It's not about…." She says, taking a deep breath. "I'm just a little bit disappointed, that's all."

"Because you're mom..."

"It's not about my mom. You remember when you woke up this morning and I was in the bathroom."

"Yes, it's a certain time of the month. I understand that."

"It is, but it's also later than usual, but only by a couple days." She says. "But when I realized I was late." She takes a deep breath and says quickly. "I sort of thought maybe I could be pregnant."

"Oh." He says a little surprised.

"I know it's silly, but I sort of started thinking about what our little boy or girl would look like and their personality and then I woke up cramping last night and realized that I wasn't pregnant."

"And everything today, the coffee, and the wine reminded you that you weren't pregnant."

"Yes." She says, blushing slightly. As he leans over, kissing her neck again.

"I would be so stoked if you were." He says, as she turns to look at him. "It wouldn't be so bad to have a shotgun wedding." He says, with his mischievous smile.

"I think my dad would have a few words to say about that." She says, turning to look at him.

"He can't say too much. I would marry you with or without the shotgun." He says, as she settles back against him again.

After a few moments, she asks. "Would you really want to have another baby?"

He reaches up, turning her face towards him. "You, pregnant, with my child, I can think of nothing more incredibly sexy than that." He says, leaning in to kiss her.

She finally pulls away when they are both struggling to breath. Looking up, she says. "Maybe we should finish this bath before the pizza gets cold."

"Pizza, you ordered pizza." He says, as she laughs and he reaches for the shampoo, as she sinks down into the water.

The plane touched down in Dallas shortly before noon. Walking through the airport, he ignores the TV's running the news. He didn't have any checked luggage so he immediately leaves the airport and as he steps out of the terminal. Heat rolls over him as he tries to suck in a deep breath. It's like sucking on a hot wash clothe. He quickly walks to his truck, parked in long term parking. Getting in, he starts the truck and immediately turns the a/c on full blast before he pulls his cell phone out.

After a couple rings, a man picks up. "Hello."

"It's done." Jesse says, as the man takes a deep breath.

"So you talked to her and she's coming back."

"No, I mean yes I talked to her. Gave her you're pitch, she wasn't interested so I had to come up with some other plan."

"So, why are you calling me?" The man demands getting up and closing his office door so that his secretary won't hear the conversation.

"Relax, Reverend. It's a burner phone. No one is going to trace it to you or me. So it's done. She actually didn't put up much of a fight."

"I don't want to know the details. You were only supposes to talk to her. Try to bring her back home." The Reverend says.

"Come on, the other was implied and you know it. I did what you were too self-righteous to do, Reverend."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What am I to call you then? You are the Reverend of Celina Texas's Baptist church, are you not?"

"You know damn..." He offers up a silent prayer for cursing within the walls of God's house and then says. "It doesn't matter who I am, so what are my options?"

"Well, I did your implied instructions, including calling the NYPD before I left town to report the incident. They're probably still chasing the army angle."

"You were to leave that out of the..."

"She's retired Army. Her and that man she was with. She met someone. She had a nice size rock on her finger when I finally caught up with her, which made it all the more enjoyable for me. So, I'm back in..."  
"You can not come back here. What if they trace anything back to you?" The reverend demands.

"Relax, Reverend. The cops are idiots in New York. There's no way they'll link this back to you or your organization."

"You still can't come back here." The Reverend says, hanging up.


	2. Southern Heat Chapter Two

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Two_

_ Shortly before seven, Kate and Castle walk into the bullpen. Martha said she would be along in about an hour when they were leaving the loft. When they walk into the bullpen, Ryan and Espo are already there. "You guys taking a vacation?" Espo asks, as they walk towards Beckett's desk, discretely holding hands._

_ "Didn't realize you had no life Espo." Kate says, as Castle smirks._

_ "Alright, children." Ryan says, as he gets up and Kate puts her bag down. _

_ "What do you got Ryan?" Kate asks, turning to him._

_ "After we went through the male victim's..." He glances at Castle. _

_ "It's okay." Castle says and he continues._

_ "We decided to run a check on the female victim."_

_ "Did you find out anything?" Kate asks, sort of kicking herself for not looking into the female victim yesterday. Castle squeezes her hand. _

_ "According to this, the female victim is originally from Texas. She joined the army about four years ago."  
"Do she have any family?"_

_ "Only an Aunt, a Mable Green. But two months after the victim left Texas. Mable Green died." Ryan says_

_ "Which is why you weren't able to get in touch with her." Castle says._

_ "Does she have any friends here or in Texas?" Kate asks._

_ "I haven't found any."_

_ "What about employment?"_

_ "She doesn't so far."_

_ "Where does she live?"_

_ "Address is on the upper west side." Espo says._

_ "Go over there and see if you can find anything out. Ryan run her financials before you go. We need to know how she supported herself since she left the Army." She says, as they nod. When they leave, she turns to Castle. "I should've done that yesterday."_

_ "You were focused on me and I appreciate it so don't beat yourself up." He says, as LT walk into the bullpen._

_ "Detective Beckett." He says, as she turns to him._

_ "There's a Whitney and Alice Rodgers and a Justine Arlington here to see you." He says, as she nods._

_ "Can you take them into the conference room." She asks. He nods as she turns to Castle. "Are you ready?"_

_ Sighing, he nods as she reaches for her folder. She reaches for his hand as the elevator dings and Martha walks out. She squeezes it before they walks towards the elevator. "I got here as soon as I could." Martha says, as they walk up._

_ "It's alright, they've just arrived." Kate says, turning for the conference room. Castle and Martha follow her. She opens the door as a man, much like Castle had described his grandfather turns around. Standing next to him is a small woman, with brown hair, filled with streaks of gray._

_ When Whitney looks behind Kate and spots Martha, he snaps. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "He was my nephew too." Martha snaps back._

_ "A fact you never cared about, till now." Whitney says._

_ "Whit..." Alice says._

_ "Be quiet, Alice." He snaps._

_ "You are the same arrogant egotistical ass you always were." Martha says. "You can't even get over yourself long enough to see she's falling apart."_

_ "And you're still as flighty and irresponsible as when you found yourself pregnant and..." He says, glancing at Rick with veiled contempt._

_ Rick takes a step towards his uncle but Beckett puts his hand on his arm. "We need to take a step back. Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers, Ms Arlington." She says, nodding to the younger woman behind both of them. She swallows and nods._

_ Whitney looks at Rick for a moment before, he says. "You have some sort of news for us." He says, as he turns his attention on Beckett._

_ "Yes, would you all please have a seat." Beckett says, nodding to the couch and chair across from her, Rick and Martha. _

_ Once everyone is seated, Whitney says. "You said on the phone that this is about my son."_

_ "Yes and I'm sorry to inform you of this." Kate says, taking a deep breath. Rick reaches for her hand and his uncle notices. Of all the meeting with victims families, this one will be one of the hardest. "Yesterday morning we found your son in an alley in Mid Town. He had been..."_

_ "He's dead, isn't he." Alice whispers. Quietly, Kate nods and with a low moan she begins crying._

_ "Alice control..."_

_ "Whitney, shut up." Martha says, getting up. "For once in your life try to act like you have some sort of feelings." She goes over to her sister-in-law. Putting her arms around her, she glares her brother._

_ "Do either of you know why your son was in the city?" Kate asks, taking control again._

_ "He had no reason..."  
"I know." Justine says, as Whitney looks at her. She looks down when her father looks at her._

_ "Mrs. Arlington?" Kate asks._

_ "He was here to find her." Justine says, glancing at her father._

_ "I made it clear the consequences should he pursue that relationship." Whitney says, glaring at her._

_ "What relationship?" Kate asks._

_ "He fancied himself in love with a woman in his command."_

_ "He did love her. That's why he left the army." Justine says, as Whitney stares at her._

_ After a moment, Rick asks. "Was anyone in his command aware of this relationship?" _

_ Whitney glances at him and then ignores his question. "Mr. Rodgers?" Kate asks. "Did anyone in his command know about the relationship_

_ "There was no relationship. He knew the consequences of such a relationship. He came to me. Telling me he wanted to retire and marry this woman."_

_ "And what happened during that conversation?" Kate asks._

_ "When he came to me about his feelings, I listened..."_

_ "No, you didn't. You never do." Justine says. "That's why he had to hide his decision from you."_

_ "Do you know who this woman was?"_

_ "Blythe Richardson." Justine says, as Kate glances at Rick._

_ "Would you be able to recognize her, if you saw her?" Kate asks, reaching for the folder she brought with her when they arrived._

_ "Umm, sure." Justine says. "He showed me a picture of her from when they were in Iraq." _

_ Opening the folder, Kate pulls out a picture of the female victim found with Captain Rodgers. "Is this the woman he was involved with?" She asks, handing the picture to Justine. She looks at it and then nods yes. "Do you know anything more about her?" Kate asks._

_ "No, not that much. Except that she was raised by her aunt in Texas."_

_ "You said that your brother came to the city to find her. Was she hiding from him or someone else?"_

_ " If you're asking did she come to the city to get away from him. The answer is no. Parker never touched her in anyway other than to protect and love her. It wasn't in him to hurt anyone." Justine says, as Alice nods._

_ "My boy wouldn't hurt anyone." She says. "Do you know where Ms. Richardson is?" She asks, looking at Kate._

_ Kate glances at Rick again before she replies. "Unfortunately, we do." _

_ There's a moment of silence before Justine says. "She was in the alley with him, wasn't she?"_

_ "I'm afraid she was and both were killed." Kate says._

_ Clearing his throat, Whitney asks. "Do you have any idea who did this?" _

_ "Right now, we're looking into all possibilities." Kate says._

_ "So you have no information." He says, standing up._

_ "I still have some questions, Mr. Rodgers." Kate says, looking up. He sits back down._

_ "Do either of you know the reason he was searching for her?" Kate asks, looking at Justine._

_ Sighing, Justine says. " They both retired six months ago and they were living together a few towns over from Fort Drummond. He hadn't been around us much, because of their relationship." She doesn't say any more. "Anyway, about a month ago, he told me that Blythe started acting weird and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. And then about a month ago, he came by and told me that she had left him."_

_ "Did she give him a reason?"_

_ "No, he didn't know why she'd left. And then a couple weeks ago, he came by again and said that he had found her and that he was coming to the city to try and convince her to marry him and come back with him."_

_ "I think he succeeded in that." Rick says, as Justine looks at him. "Ms. Richardson was wearing a diamond engagement ring when we found her." He says._

_ "So this wasn't a random attack or robbery." Justine says._

_ "No, it wasn't. They were targeted and whomever did it, wanted to make sure they were gone." Kate says, as all three look at her. "Both of them were shot twice in the chest. They died almost instantly." Kate says. "Do you know if Ms. Richardson had any other relationships besides the one with your brother?"_

_ "No, at least I don't think so. Parker said that she kept mostly to herself within the platoon."_

_ "Did your son have any issues with anyone in his platoon or another platoon?" Castle asks, looking at his uncle._

_ "He was loved by everyone." Whitney replies._

_ "No all of them." Justine says, as he glances at her. _

_ "Mrs. Richardson?" Kate asks._

_ Pulling her eyes away from her father, she says. "He had a run in with one of the enlisted men._

_ "When was this?"_

_ "About a month after he returned from his last tour."_

_ "Do you know what it was about?"_

_ "No, he never went into detail about it."_

_ "Who was this enlisted man?" Rick asks._

_ "He never told me that either."_

_ "Sam might know." Alice says, looking at Justine._

_ "Who is Sam?"  
"That would be my husband. He took over command of Parker's platoon after he retired. They are on maneuvers right now."_

_ "When will they be back?"_

_ "Not till this weekend."  
"Is there any way of contacting them?"_

_ "No not while they're in the field, I'm sorry."_

_ "Would anyone else in the command know which one he argued with?"_

_ "Umm, his commander might know." Justine says."  
"And what was his name?" Kate asks._

_ "Major Dennis Andrews." Justine replies._

_ "Is there some way he could be reached to interview." Kate asks._

_ "He's probably on base right now." Justine says._

_ "We'll look into that." Kate says, putting her folder down. She looks at all three of them and feels her own sadness. Tapping into that, she says. "One final question, what platoon was that enlisted man in?"_

_ "Second Brigade Combat Team." Justine says, as Kate nods. _

_ "I want you to know that I will do everything I can to bring the person or persons responsible for killing your son and brother to justice." Whitney just looks at her while Alice and Justine nod. "Thank you again for coming in and again I am sorry for your loss." This time Whitney nods slightly, along with Alice and Justine. They all stand up while Kate says. "There will be an officer outside to take you to your son." Alice and Justine reach to shake her hand as Whitney turns to leave without acknowledging anyone._

_ Kate and Rick stand in the doorway watching them follow LT to the elevators. Martha stands there for a moment beside them before she follows behind them. "Mother, where are you going?" Rick asks, reaching out._

_ "Just give me a moment." She says. She walks over to her brother and sister-in-law. Alice turns as she walks up. Ignoring her brother, she says. "Alice if you need anything..."  
"She..." Whitney says, and Martha looks at him and he falls silent again._

_ "If you need anything please do not hesitate to call me." Martha says, as Alice nods. The elevator comes a t that moment and they follow LT on as Martha steps back, watching as the door closes. _

_ "I'm going to go see if the boys have found out anything more about our female victim." Kate says, while Rick watches his mother and doesn't answer her. "Castle." She says, touching his arm._

_ "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" He asks, turning to her._

_ "I said I'm going to go check in with the boys."_

_ "Okay." He says, turning to watch his mother again as the doors closes on the elevator. _

_ "Go to her." Kate says, sliding her hand down his back before she walks away. _

_ For a moment, he stands there and then he slowly walks over to her. Putting his arm across her shoulders as she looks up. She turns to him, wrapping her arms around him. She takes a deep breath, breathing him in and feeling his warmth, her little boy. After a moment, he asks. "Do you want me to take you home Mother?"_

_ Slowly she pulls away and looks up. Smiling, she replies. "No, I'll be okay."_

_ "Are you sure? I'm sure Captain Gates..."_

_ "No, stay and help Kate solve this. I'll be fine. I might go to the studio and... I don't know what I'll do, but I'll be fine." She says, pulling away and patting his arm before she reaches for the button on the wall. He stands there beside her, waiting for the elevator. When it comes, she says. "Go, help Kate. I'll be fine." She says, with a smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes. As he steps back the elevator dings, the doors opens and she walks on. Pushing the button for the ground floor, she looks up and smiles again before the doors close. Turning he follows Kate back into the bullpen._

_ When Castle walks into the bullpen, Kate, Ryan and Espo are standing around the murder board. He walks over to them slowly. Kate looks up as he walks up to them. "Is Martha okay?" She asks, as he nods, standing beside her and leaning against her desk. He looks at the murder board._

_ "You've updated it." He says, noticing all the notes Beckett had added while he was with his mom. _

_ "Yeah. And Kevin and Javi were able track down Ms. Richardson's roommate."_

_ "Did they know anything?" Castle asks, looking at them._

_ "Not too much, only the victim had left the previous night to meet up with Mr. Rodgers."_

_ "Alright, Kevin stay with that. Try to track down where they met and where she and Mr. Rodgers went after they met. Javi, look into her employment history. Castle and I are going to take a drive up to Fort Drummond. We're going to contact Maj. Andrews and see if he has any information on the argument Mr. Rodgers had with that enlisted man after he returned from Iraq."_

_ "Beckett, do you mind if I stay here with the boys?" Castle asks, as she looks at him slightly surprised. "I want to be around in case my mom..."_

_ "I thought you said she was okay." She says, turning to him while Javi and Kevin walk away._

_ "She is, but I want to be here, just in case she needs me." He says, his look pleading with her to understand._

_ She reaches for his hand. "It's okay." She says, squeezing it. "I was just surprised, that's all. You're always the first to be ready for a road trip."_

_ "Normally, I would be. But I think I need to stay here." _

_ "Alright, I'll see you when I get back." She says, reaching for her purse._

_ "Beckett." He says. She looks at him and he looks at her and then she looks down and he's holding out his hand and she smiles. Taking his hand, she looks into his eyes as they shake hands._

_ Slowly she releases his hand after several seconds and picks up her purse, she whispers. "I'll see you tonight." He smiles as she walks out of the bullpen and he turns his attentions to Kevin and Javi._

_ Jesse never liked being told what he couldn't do. It just bugged him to no end. Getting into his truck, he backs out of long term parking at DFW and points it towards Celina, TX. When he left New York, he'd dumped the gun and burner phone that he had used to kill his ex and her new boy toy. Now he was going back to Celina, but he had no idea what he was going to do once he got there, only that no and he meant no told him he couldn't do something._

_ Leaving Rick at the station, Martha heads back to the loft. One of the few things she was able to rescue from her place before creditor took it was a box full of Rick's old baby things. Those little things that mothers hold onto, his baby book, his first pair of shoes, the lock of hair from his first hair cut, his first teddy bear, the first little craft project he brought home from kindergarten, the little construction paper drawings that she never displayed on the refrigerator, because that didn't jive with a Broadway diva, but always touched her heart when Rick would bring her one of those drawings. There was even a small story he had written when he was in boarding school. He had to have been nine or ten when he wrote it, and it was filled with grammatical and spelling errors, but it was so cute. And maybe even then there was a hint of what he would one day be. There were mother's day cards from every year. The first few years she had to buy them herself, because there was no one there to take him to get a card. She kept them all and Rick had no idea she had this box. _

_ Sitting down on her bed, she slowly takes out each item, looking at it before she lays it on her bed. Holding his first pair of shoes, she remembers his first steps in that tiny apartment on the Lower east side. The way he wobbled but how he pushed forward, unbridled and uncaring about the possibility that he could get hurt. Everything he did, he did with passion and fearlessness. Something he probably got from both of his parents. At least she wanted to believe that. Reaching up, she wipes a tear from her cheek. _

_ Laying the shoes down, she picked up the lock of hair. She smiled remembering the day she'd taken him to get it cut. He had screamed bloody murder when she set him down in that chair. Reaching for her until she finally gave in and picked him up. The barber smiled and put the cape around both of them and cut his hair. She picked up the tiny little clay modelings of his little five year old hands, with his name scratched between them. Laying that down, she flipped through the pictures next, smiling at the things he would draw, zombies attacking their house and how he always would defeat them. She shakes her head at his imagination even at the early age of six or seven. The story was about ninja's and pirates being at war with each other. "And the ninja's will always win." She thought, smiling._

_ She thinks back to the day, Richard had told he that Meredith was pregnant. Meredith hadn't even bothered to be there when he told her. A flash of anger rolls through her, but she pushes it away. This wasn't about Meredith. She loves Alexis, but she remembers hoping that Rick would be able to experience all the things she experienced with his son. She was proud of the man he had become. Proud of the father he was to Alexis. And proud of the relationship he was building with Kate. _

_ With the boys check out leads for the other victim and Beckett on her way to Fort Drummond there really wasn't anything for Castle to do at the precinct. He probably should be home writing. If he waited much longer, Gina would be hounding him for the chapters on the new Nikki Heat novel. Kevin turns around as he stands up. "Going somewhere Castle?" He asks, as Javi glances up._

_ "Yeah, I think I'm going to go back to the loft. I've got a couple chapters due." He says, pulling his coat on._

_ "Alright." Kevin says, as Castle turns away. _

_ Grabbing a cab outside the precinct, he gives the driver his address and then settles back. A little while later, they pull up in front of his building. Handing the fare through the window, he gets out and walks towards the front door. "Good afternoon, Mr. Castle." The doorman says, holding the door for him._

_ "Thanks, Henry." Castle says, walking into the lobby. He walks over to the elevator and pushes the button for it. Stepping back, he waits for it and then moves to the side when the doors open and a couple of his neighbors step off. He nods to them before getting on. Pressing the button for his floor, he steps back and then looks up at the bar running along the top of the elevator, indicating which floor it was on. When the doors open, he steps off and then slowly walks down the hall to his loft. _

_ Unlocking the door, he walks in. Closing the door behind him, he hangs his coat up along with his scarf and then walks into the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and makes his way towards his office. He's in front of the stairs leading to Alexis and his mother's room when he hears a small sound. Stopping he listens, and it's only a few seconds before he hears it again. Climbing the stairs, he starts down the hall, following the sound. Which is louder now that he's on the upper floor. He stops outside Alexis's room, expecting the sound to be from there, but it's not. He walks on, stopping outside Martha's room. And he can clearly hear her inside, and she's crying, sobbing was more like it._

_ Slowly he pushes the door open. He's surprised to find her on her bed, holding his first teddy bear, with a bunch of junk laying around her. "Mom." He says quietly. He sees her stiffen when she hears him before she quickly reaches up to wipe her face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the precinct with Kate." She asks, without turning around._

_ "She went to Fort Drummond." He says, as he steps into the room._

_ "And you didn't want to go with her?" She asks, gathering all the junk up and putting it in the box beside her. _

_ "I thought maybe I should stay here." He says, walking over to the bed. When her reaches the bed, he's surprised to see different things from his childhood. "What are you doing?" He asks just as quietly as before._

_ "Oh nothing." She says, still not looking at him. "Just taking a silly trip down memory lane." She says, trying to be her jovial self._

_ "Mom, look at me." He says, standing beside her now. When she doesn't he kneels down in front of her. "Come on, look at me." He says, laying his hand on her knee. Slowly she looks up and he can see the tracks of her tears through her makeup. It's evidence of what he had already known. She was in here crying while she looked at all his baby things. "Mom." He sighs, pushing things back from the side of her bed and then sitting down beside her. She looks at him and smiles weakly. "What are you doing?" He asks, reaching for the card in her hand._

_ "I told you taking a silly..."  
"It's not silly." He says, putting the card down as he takes her hand. "This is about Parker, isn't it." He says, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth across her hand, but it has a totally different connotation to it than when he does it with Beckett. "I thought you were going to go to your studio."_

_ "I was, but when I left the precinct I suddenly didn't have the desire to go there. So I came home." She says, looking around her. There's a few moments of silence before she says. "I wanted to see this stuff."_

_ "You wanted to see my baby things." He says, looking at some of the things she had quickly dropped into the box when he'd walked in. _

_ "Yeah. Do you remember the day you told me that Meredith was pregnant?" She says, looking at him with a small smile._

_ "Yes. You were furious that she didn't bother to be there with me." He says, patiently waiting for her to continue._

_ "I was. But I remember hoping that you would have a little boy. I love Alexis, don't take that..."  
"I know you love Alexis." He says, holding up his hand _

_ "Anyway, I remember hoping you would have a little boy. I wanted you to experience all the things I did when I was raising you. You were so passionate about everything. And fearless, went at everything with full commitment, even learning to walk, you went for it. Like you were completely oblivious to the fact that you could get hurt if you fell down."_

_ "I was oblivious. I was barely ten months old." He says with a smile._

_ "Yeah, well I cringed ever time you fell down. And then when you were older and you tried to be a ninja on the fire escape of that apartment on the lower east side, I wanted to strangle you. And how you got expelled before you graduated for the prank, I wanted to slap that principal for throwing you away for doing what teenage boys do."_

_ "How does this tie into Parker?"_

_ She looks up and sighs. "I can't help thinking that Alice will never know that. Her little boy is gone. And I know my brother, he'll soldier on without showing any emotion and she'll be alone to grieve for all the things I've experienced with you. Sometimes I have literally wanted to throttle you and then a minute later, you've made laugh so hard." She says, reaching up to caress his cheek. "You were the best gift your father ever gave me."_

_ "I was the only gift, I think. Unless I have sibling..."_

_ She slaps his arm. "You always say the most outrageous things." She says, as he smiles. She smiles back. He reaches for her and they hug, holding onto each other like they would do during those lean years and they leaved on the lower east side._

_ After several moments, he leans back and she releases him. "If you want you can invite Alice over here."_

_ "Whitney would never let her come." Martha says, reaching for a stack of cards._

_ "You're... we're family." He says, not quite understanding._

_ She looks at him and he reminds her of that innocent little boy she had. "Yes we are, but we're not up to his standards." She says, putting more stuff in the box._

_ He looks at her for a moment and then he reaches to help her. When they're done, he says. "I think you should still contact her. I'm sure Beckett knows what hotel they are staying in while they're here." She looks at him and smiles and then reaches over and caresses his cheek again. _

_ "I love you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle." She says, as he smiles._

_ "I love you too Mom." He says, hugging her._

_ When Kate reached Fort Drummond, it didn't take her long to find Major Andrews office. Pulling up outside the building, she pause for a moment before she opens the door and gets out. When she walks in, a young woman looks up and asks. "May I help you?"_

_ "Yes, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. I need to speak with Major Andrews."_

_ "May I asked what this is about?" _

_ "He has information pertaining to a murder I'm investigating."_

_ "Do you have an appointment to speak with him?" _

_ "No." Kate says. "Is he here?"_

_ "I'm sorry but without an appointment I can't allow you to see him." The young woman says, looking down._

_ Kate stands there until she finally looks back up. "I'm investigating a murder and Major Andrews has some information that I need. Now you can call back to his office or I can go back there myself, it's your choice."_

_ "Please have a seat and I'll see if he's available to speak with you." The young woman says. Kate looks at her for a moment and then steps back. Turning, she takes a seat behind her as the young woman picks up the phone. She pushes a button and then says. "Sir, there is a Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. She's here to speak to you about a case she's investigating." The young woman pause and then says. "Of course, Sir. I'll inform her." She says, hanging up the phone. "He will be with you shortly, Detective." She says, and Kate nods._

_ Twenty minutes later, the Major still hasn't come. Kate glances at the clock and then stands up. "It's been twenty minutes, where is he?" _

_ "He's a very busy man." The young woman replies, as Kate walks around her desk and down the hallway with the young woman following her. "You can't be back here, it's..." _

_ They reach the end of the hall with two office doors. Kate turns to the woman. "Which one is his office?" The woman doesn't reply. "You can either tell me which one is his office or I will arrest you for obstruction." The woman nods towards the door on the right. Walking over, Kate opens it and finds the office empty. She turns to the woman. "Where is he?" She demands, flipping her jacket back to have access to her cuffs. For a moment, the woman doesn't answer. _

_ Kate reaches for her cuffs and the woman says. "Wait, I don't know where he is." Kate looks at her like she doesn't believe her. "I don't, I swear. He was supposes to be in by seven this morning, but he wasn't here."_

_ "Why did you hide the fact that he wasn't here?"_

_ "You said you were investigating a crime. I was protecting him. He's been a bit distracted since...  
"Since when, since he returned from the city."_

_ "He was in the city, when?" The woman pauses again. "When!" Kate demands._

_ " A couple nights ago, I guess. He left the office early and said he would be back by the following morning."_

_ "Was he?"_

_ "Yes, but he was very distracted."_

_ "Did he say why he was distracted?"_

_ "No, I didn't ask. It's not my place to question a Major." She says, looking at Kate like she lost her mind with that last question._

_ "So he left the office early two nights ago and he came back distracted and he hasn't shown up for work today." Beckett says suspiciously._

_ "Yes." The young woman says. Beckett turns away. "What type of case are you investigating?" She asks._

_ Kate looks at her and then says. "A homicide. Do you have the Major's home address?"_

_ "Yes, but I'm not supposes to give it out."_

_ "Obstruction." Kate says, looking at the woman._

_ "It's back at my desk." She says, turning around. Kate follows her. When they reach her desk, she quickly looks up the address and scribbles it down onto a piece of paper and hands it to Kate. _

_ Pulling out her car, she hands it to the woman. "If Major Andrews comes in, please give him that card and ask him to call me." Kate says, as the woman nods. Kate turns to leave as the woman sits down at her desk._


	3. Southern Heat Chapter Three

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Three_

_ When Kate pulled up to the front gate, the guard asks her where she was going, she only told him that she was there to speak with Major Andrews. She didn't specify what the nature of the talk would be about. As she leaves his office, she contemplates stopping at the MP's to advise them of her being on base and the connection between her case and Major Andrews. Reaching her car, she pulls the door open and gets in. Slipping the key into the ignition after she's settled, she starts the car and then backs out of her parking place. _

_ Pulling up to the stop sign beside the building, she decides to visit Major Andrews at home without the MP's. Why draw un-necessary attention to the man if he wasn't involved with her case. Glancing at the piece of paper his assistant had given her, she turns left, headed for his home. When she pulls up outside, she's not surprised by what she finds. It's a simply ranch style home. Probably built in the fifties after WWII was over and all of men came home. There's nothing elaborate about base housing._

_ Opening her door, she gets out and then quietly closes it. Walking around her car, she decides to take the front walk in plain view of the front door and window. As she steps up onto the porch however, she notices that the door is slightly ajar. Stopping, she looks around before she draws her gun. Using the tip, she pushes the door open slowly. "Police, is anyone home?" She calls out, as she braces her back against the door frame, she looks around the front room before she enters the house. Keeping her back to the wall, she walks over to the kitchen and clears it before she turns for the hall. Slowly she walks down the hall. Once again keeping her back to the the wall. Taking one hand, she opens the closet door and looks inside._

_ Quietly, she closes the door and continues down the hall to the first bedroom. Looking inside, she finds no one. Leaving the hallway, she walks over to the closet door and with he gun in one hand, she opens the door. Clearing it, she returns to the hallway. She checks the bathroom which is next door before continuing on to the end of the hall way and the final door. She glances inside, keeping her back to the wall. Once again, she finds the room empty. She quickly clears the walk-in closet and the bathroom attached to the bedroom. _

_ After clearing the house, she slips her gun back into her holster and slowly walks towards the front of the house. As she walks into the living room, she pulls her phone from her pocket as a man shouts. "Freeze." Jumping, she looks up to see two armed MP's, weapons raised and pointed at her. "Hand's up." One of them says, as Kate continues to stare. "I said, raise your hands." He demands, taking a firmer stance._

_ She reaches for her coat and both men sort of growl. Raising her hands, she says. "I'm a cop, NYPD. Detective Kate Beckett." Both men look at her. "If you'll let me, I can show you may badge." She says, lowering one of her hands._

_ "Leave them." One of the MP's says, as he nods to his partner. _

_ Slowly the other man lowers his weapon and walks towards, keeping clear of any potential shot his partner might need. "It's on my waist, right side." Kate says, holding her hands still._

_ Flipping her jacket back, the man pulls the badge free and hands it to his partner before he steps back, keeping his weapon trained on her. The other officer, glances at the badge and id before he looks a t Kate. "Stand down, Corporal." He says, handing Kate her badge. She takes it and clips it to her waist as he asks. "Do you want to tell me why you broke...?"  
"I didn't break into this house. The door was cracked when I arrived so I investigated."_

_ "What are you doing on Fort Drummond?" The officer asks._

_ "I needed to speak to a Major Dennis Andrews regarding a murder I'm investigating. His assistant gave me his home address when I realized that he wasn't at his office."_

_ "What case are you investigating?" _

_ "I'm a homicide detective. Both of my victims are former US Army. Both have just recently retired and both were under Major Andrews command. I was lead to believe that he might be able to provide me with some information concerning an altercation between my male victim and a enlisted man about six months ago. His assistant told me that he made an emergency trip into the city two nights ago and I wanted to ask him about that trip and the other incident."_

_ "Why didn't you inform us of this before you came here?"  
"First, no one told me I had too and if the Major isn't involved with this case then I didn't want to put undue scrutiny on him."  
"So you believe that the Major is involved with these murders you are investigating?"_

_ "I don't really know. I do know that I find it suspicious that he takes an emergency trip to the city just two days ago, on the same day as my murder, and it was supposedly to find his wife." Kate looks around the room. "And now he's not here and his assistant is covering for him."_

_ "His assistant is always covering for him." The corporal says, as the other officer glances at him. He's quickly quiet._

_ "Why didn't you call for us when you found the door open?"_

_ "I thought someone might need immediate medical attention. I was about to call when I walked in here." She says, flashing her phone back and forth so he could see it in her hand. "Do you know where Major Andrews is?" Kate asks, looking at the officers._

_ "No we do not." The first officer replies. _

_ "Do you know how I can find him? I really need to speak to him about this case."_

_ "You should've come to us first. Civilian cops must always report to us before they do anything." The officer says._

_ "No one told me that." Kate replies, resenting the mans attitude._

_ "Before you reprimand me about Army protocol, maybe you should remind the guards at the front gate. I need to speak with Major Andrews or his commanding officer, do you know where I can find either one of them?" She asks, looking at the two men._

_ "I'm not sure about Major Andrews, but his commanding officer is probably at the Legion for lunch. It's the officers club." The corporal says, earning another glare from the officer beside him._

_ "Thank you Corporal..." She trails off not knowing his name._

_ "Corporal Bennett." He says, smiling at her._

_ "Thank you Corporal Bennett. Is it safe to assume that I can leave?" Kate asks, looking at the other officer. The other officer nods and she turns for the door as Major Andrews walks in._

_ "What the hell is going on?" He demands, as both officers snaps to attention._

_ "Sir." They say, as he looks at them_

_ "Why are you in my house? And who is this woman?" He asks, pointing at Kate._

_ "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Sir." Kate says, showing her badge._

_ "What are you doing in my house?" He demands._

_ "I needed to ask you some questions about a case I'm investigating."_

_ "I have no involvement in any case." He says, dismissing her._

_ "Sir, you don't know what questions I was going to ask or what type of case I'm investigating."  
"I haven't been to the city so..."  
"According to your assistant, you have been in the city. Two days ago, to be exact. The same day that my victims were murdered." She says, as Major Andrews looks at her along with the two officers. "Your assistant said that you left two days ago for an emergency."_

_ "It was personal." Major Andrews replies, turning to the officers again._

_ "I'm sorry Sir, but that doesn't answer any of my questions." Kate presses._

_ He turns back to her, crossing his arms. "What questions?" He demands again._

_ "What were you doing in the city two days ago and why did your assistant feel the need to hid the fact that you weren't in the office this morning?"_

_ "I told you it's personal and my assistant has standing orders to not tell anyone , except superior officers my whereabouts."_

_ "What about your wife, Sir?" Kate asks, glancing at the portrait hanging above the fireplace._

_ "My wife is no longer a factor in my life, Detective."_

_ "Where is your wife, Sir?" She asks, her tone implying that she was suspicious about her absence._

_ "Are you accusing me of something Detective?"_

_ "I'm curious, you left work early for an emergency two days ago and then you return without your wife. You've been quite uncooperative."_

_ "I've been uncooperative. You came into my house. I have no idea how you even got in my house..."  
"You front door was open when I walked up." Kate says, he stops to look at her._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "The door was cracked when I arrived. I entered to investigate. I thought maybe someone could possibly be hurt. These officers arrived after I cleared the house." She says, as he glances at the officers. They both nod._

_ "A neighbor spotted her enter the house with a gun and they reported it Sir." The sergeant says. "We came to investigate."_

_ "Have you verified her id?" Major Andrews asks._

_ "Of course Sir."_

_ "Then you may go?" He says, dismissing them. When they leave, he turns to Kate. "I don't have any information pertaining to your case..."  
"Again, how can you know that? I haven't asked them yet."  
"Yes, you're focused on the fact that my wife isn't here and your find that suspicious."_

_ "Wouldn't you?" Kate asks, crossing her arms now._

_ He looks at her and then nods. "My wife is in Buenos Aires with her new lover." Kate looks at him and nods once, accepting his story. "You can check my financials. She used her credit card from our joint account to pay for the tickets." He says walking over to the sideboard. He pours him a drink and then turns to her. "So you have questions about a case you're investigating?"_

_ "Umm, yes. My victims were under your command. A Captain Whitney Rodgers and a Second Lieutenant Tiffany Green." She says, as Major Andrews stares at her. After a moment, she asks. "Are you okay, Major?"_

_ He takes a breath and then nods slowly. "What happened to them?"_

_ "They were shot, in an alley close to Time Square." She says, as he sits down heavily on the couch. "Did you know them well?"_

_ "I was their commanding officer. Captain Rodgers, was the second lieutenant's direct commanding officer and I was above them both." He says, as Kate nods._

_ "I spoke with Captain Rodgers family."_

_ "I'll bet his father was thrilled to know they were together."_

_ "Do you know something about that?" _

_ "Only that Captain Rodgers spoke to me a few days before he retired. He said that he wasn't going to live his life for his father. His father told him to leave the second lieutenant alone and to stay in the Army."_

_ "Yeah, his father seems to that type of man that would control everyone around him. His sister mentioned a run in that Captain Rodgers had with an enlisted man right after he returned from his last tour. Do you know any more about that?"_

_ "Only that the enlisted man accused the Captain of having an inappropriate relationship with the second lieutenant."  
"Did you investigate his claim?"_

_ "We did, and we found no evidence of a relationship."_

_ "What caused the enlisted man to make that type of accusation?"_

_ "I believe because he was passed over for a promotion. He and the second lieutenant had several run-ins themselves and she had reported him for several derelictions of duty to Captain Rodgers."_

_ "What would you say was the relationship between the lieutenant and this man, after this confrontation with Captain Rodgers?  
"There really wasn't one, the man was transferred to Fort Benning and that was the end of the issue."_

_ "Do you know if this man has returned to New York?"_

_ "No I don't. He could have I suppose but his unit was scheduled to be shipped to Afghanistan a few weeks ago."_

_ "Who is his commander now?"_

_ "I'm not sure, once he transferred to Fort Benning he was out of my control."_

_ "Thank you." Kate says, moving to stand up. She turns to go and then turns back to Major Andrews. "Can you tell me the man's name?"_

_ "Oh, it was Private Ryan MacNair."_

_ "Thank you." Kate says, turning away._

_ "Detective Beckett, It's M-A-C for Private MacNair." He says. When she turns back to him. "And if you see Parker's family tell them I'm sorry for their loss."  
"I will, but won't you see them again."  
"I doubt it. I put in for immediate transfer to Fort Lewis, in Washington State. I leave day after tomorrow."_

_ "I'll tell them, if I see them." She says, turning to leave. He watches her go before he gets up and walks to the front door, closing it behind her._

_ As she's leaving Fort Drummond, she calls Esposito. When he answers, she says. "Javi, I need you to run a couple things for me." _

_ "Okay." He says, grabbing a pen. "Go, boss." He says._

_ "First I need you to run a Private Ryan MacNair, last known address and financials, do a full background as well."_

_ "Is Mc or Mac?"_

_ "It's M-A-C." Kate clarifies for him. _

_ "Alright, I've got that. What's the other thing?"_

_ "Do a full background and financial on a Major Dennis Andrews."  
"Is he a suspect?"_

_ "No, I'm just verifying what he told me. I'm on my way back to the city now but I won't be back to the precinct before end of shift so I'll see you and Ryan tomorrow."_

_ "Sure thing, boss. Did you find out anything?"_

_ "Only that there was some friction between our female victim and Mr. MacNair. He was transferred to Fort Benning, shortly after the confrontation with Captain Rodgers. That's why I'm running him. I want to know if he shipped out with his unit to Afghanistan or if he made an unscheduled trip to New York."_

_ "I'll run it and have the information for you in the morning." Espo says.  
"Thanks. Is Castle still at the precinct?"_

_ "No, he left shortly after you did and we haven't seen him since."_

_ "Alright, he's probably at home. I'll see you both in the morning."_

_ "See ya then." Espo hangs up._

_ Apartment Building, Lower East Side:_

_ Walking into her apartment, Tiffany's roommate closes the door behind her. It had been a long day. After speaking with the detectives investigating Tiffany's murder, she had gone to the morgue to id her friend. They hadn't been room mates long and she wouldn't even call them friends, but she knew that she was the only person besides the man Tiffany was seeing that could even be classified as family for Tiffany. Sighing, she walks over to the couch. Sinking into it, she closes her eyes. So many decisions had to be made. Decisions she had no idea what Tiffany wanted._

_ She sits there for a while, staring at the wall across from her. She didn't even know where to start. Did she want to be cremated or buried. If she wanted to be buried, what should she select for her to wear. Did she even have the money for a funeral? Opening her eyes, she looks down at the coffee table and sees an envelope sitting there. She hadn't noticed it before the detectives came but then she hadn't really been in the room either. Reaching for the envelop, she picks it up and flips it over. Scrawled across the front was her name. Slowly she opens the envelope and pulls out a letter. _

_ Opening it, she looks down at the signature. Seeing that it's from Tiffany, she takes a deep breath. "Dear Adrian..." She reads. "I know this will come as shock to you, but I'm getting married soon. I love him and I know I never said anything about him or really told you anything about myself. I've learned to be very guarded in the years since I left Texas. I had too. I was never in any kind of trouble so please don't think that, but my life was never really my own either. I guess I'll start at the beginning._

_ My parents died when I was quite young and I went to live with my Aunt Mable, yes that was truly her name. Anyway, she was involved with an organization in Texas. It was suppose to be a church but it was more of a cult than anything resembling a true church, but anyway when I was twenty a man came to the church and he worked his way into the good graces of our "pastor" and then asked for my hand in marriage. We were married before my twenty first birthday and we stayed married for three years before I had the courage to leave him and the cult._

_ It was one thing to leave my marriage, it was another to leave my marriage and the organization. Reverend Sanders was a very passive man. But he still knew how to manipulate you. And he didn't appreciate anyone leaving the organization for the outside world. I know you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. But over the last few days, I've had the feeling that something wasn't right, like maybe I was being watched. That we both were being watched, not so much you, but me and Parker. Anyway, I've written this down in case something happens to me. It may not be anything, but if something does happen, tell the police to look into my ex husband, Jesse Brooks and a Reverend Jedidiah Sanders. Somehow they are connected to whatever happened. I know this is a lot to process and I hope that you never have to read this letter. I hope that Parker and I are able to get married and leave the city before anything becomes of this feeling I have in my gut, but if something does happen, then please take this letter to the police. The key is to a post office box that I rented in Time Square. Sincerely, Tiff."_

_ For a long moment, Adrian stares at the note and then at the key. She reaches for her purse and then she sits back again, unsure of what to do. Finally she decides to wait until morning. Putting the note back in the envelope, she puts it in her purse and then gets up trudging towards the bathroom._

_ It took Jesse about an hour to drive from Dallas to Celina. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he wanted to be able to keep an eye on the Reverend, just in case he decided to do something stupid. He wasn't above handling the Reverend like he handled his ex and her lover. Pulling into the only hotel in Celina, he checks in. Once he gets to his room, he walks in and then sighs the room looks like it's from a bad porn movie. That was the only way to describe it. Dropping his bag on the bed, he stretches out beside it and falls asleep. He hadn't slept since the night before. He couldn't chance it. He had a tendency to talk in his sleep. Closing his eyes, he tries to sleep, but he can't. He haunted by Tiffany's eyes as he shot her. He wasn't suppose to feel guilty. She cheated on him. She left him. Sighing,he opens his eyes, and stares up at the ceiling._

_ Kate dropped her car at the station and caught a cab back to Castle's loft. Alexis was out with her friends. Since she and Pi had broken up and she had moved back home, she was much happier, as was her father and she had a lot more time to be the nineteen year old girl she missed out on being after she and Pi had moved in together. Walking over to the study, she walks in to find Castle at his desk. Leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and his screen saver flashing across his laptop, telling him that he should be writing. Leaning against the door frame for a moment, she watches him sleep and a twinge of sadness rushes over her_

_ Sighing softly, she walk across the room to their bedroom. Quietly opening the door, she walks inside. Immediately slipping off the four inch heals she was wearing, she pads across the carpet to the bathroom. After flipping the light switch, she walks over to the bathtub and starts the water, before she handles her other business. Getting undressed, she steps into the bathtub and then sinks down into the water, letting the heat and bubbles sweep away the day. _

_ She has her head leaning against the wall behind her with her eyes closed when Castle walks up. He leans against the door frame, watching her for several seconds, long enough for it to feel creepy if Kate caught him doing it. "When did you get back?" He asks quietly. Jumping, she opens her eyes to stare at him for a moment. Pushing away from the door frame, he walks over to the tub. _

_ "About thirty minutes ago. You were asleep so I didn't wake you."_

_ "Did you learn anything about the case?" He asks, sitting on the side of the tub._

_ "Not much. The man Captain Rodger had his altercation with was a Private Ryan MacNair. I've already spoke to Javi and asked him to run a check on him."_

_ "Did the Major explain what the altercation was about?"_

_ "Hey why don't you join me?" She says, noticing the uncomfortable position he's sitting in. He looks at her and then smiles before he stands up. Undressing, he walks over to the tub as she moves forward and he slips in behind her._

_ When he's settled, he asks again. "What was the altercation about?"_

_ "Major Andrews said that Private MacNair accused your cousin of having an inappropriate relationship with Second Lieutenant Green."_

_ "Did they investigate the claim?"_

_ "Yes, and he said they found no proof there was any kind of relationship between them."_

_ "So why did he make the accusation?"_

_ "Apparently the Lieutenant had reported Private MacNair on several occasions for dereliction of duty."_

_ "So the altercation was a setup to case trouble for the Lieutenant."_

_ "Yes, and possibly why your uncle forbade your cousin from seeing her after he retired. Major Andrews said that he spoke with your cousin just before he retired and your cousin told him that he had decided to live his life the way he wanted. He also asked me to convey his condolences to your family."_

_ "Why you? He'll likely see them before you do." Castle says, playing with her hair._

_ "That's what I said to, but the Major has requested an immediate transfer to Fort Lewis."_

_ "Isn't that a bit suspicious?"_

_ "No, he was never a suspect. I only wanted to speak to him to get the information I just told you."_

_ There are several moments of silence before Castle asks. "Do we know where Private MacNair is? Or were you able to speak to him too?"_

_ "No, I wasn't. After the altercation with your cousin, he transferred to Fort Benning. His unit was scheduled to be shipped out to Afghanistan a few weeks ago." _

_ "Anyway of verifying that he was with them when they shipped out?"_

_ "I have Javi looking into that as well."_

_ "Well, it sounds like you've got everything covered."  
"Except that we still know very little about the Lieutenant."_

_ "I'm sure that boys found out something today. Did you ask Espo when you talked to him?"_

_ "No, I was focused on Private MacNair." After a moment she sighs. _

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I was just wondering what is up with that."_

_ "With what?"_

_ "Why I'm not as focused on the Lieutenant as I am your cousin."_

_ "Maybe instinct tells you the story is with my cousin." He says, slowly running his hands down her arms._

_ After taking a moment to consider what he said she shakes her head no. "I don't think that's what it is."_

_ "Then what is it?"_

_ She pauses for another moment before she replies. "I think I want to make sure that your family gets the answers that my family has struggled so hard to find."_

_ "These are different cases Beckett." He says, still caressing her arms._

_ "They maybe different circumstances surrounding them, but it's essentially the same thing. And your family deserves to know what happened and why."_

_ "Both questions of which you will answer for us." He says, kissing the side of her neck. "The boys are looking into the lieutenant's background so we'll find all the answers to questions." After several moment of silence, he asks. "Are you hungry?"_

_ "Yeah, I sort of am. I didn't stop on the way up or back..."  
"You haven't eaten since breakfast." He asks, sitting up straighter._

_ "I was sort of busy." She says, as he sets her forward. "Where are you going?" She asks, as he climbs out of the tub. _

_ "I am going to fix you something to eat." He says, taking a towel and drying off._

_ "We were taking a bath together."_

_ "I'll take a shower later. You need to eat." He says, standing up from drying off his legs. He looks at her, seeing the disappointment on her face, he walks over to the tub and leans down, kissing her softly. After a moment, he steps back and looks into her eyes. "We couldn't've done anything anyway."_

_ "It'll only be a few more days." She says, looking up at him._

_ "Then I'll wait. Now finish your bath and I'll go make you something to eat." He says, kissing her quickly before he stands up._

_ She watches as he walks out of their bathroom. Smiling as she settles back, more than a year ago, she wouldn't've let a man take care of her. She was too independent and too focused on giving everything to everyone else. Castle changed all of that. Sighing, she quickly finishes her bath. Getting out, she reaches for the towel he left for her. Drying off quickly, she tugs on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts, not bothering with underwear before she leaves the bedroom. _

_ Castle's at the stove, making her favorite. "You didn't have to be that complicated." She says, nodding to the boiling water for spaghetti."_

_ "I had already made the sauce for Alexis and Mother earlier." He says, reheating the sauce he had put away a few hours before._

_ "How is Martha?" She asks, getting up and walking around the island to the refrigerator. She pours herself a glass of tea and then goes back to the island._

_ "I think she's okay." He says, dropping the pasta into the boiling water and stirring it to keep it from sticking together. When he's satisfied that it's not going to, he turns to her. "I mean she's upset about Parker's death, but I think it's more for Alice's pain than the pain of losing her nephew."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, after you left I stayed at the precinct for a bit but with you gone and the boys doing other things there really wasn't anything left for me to do, so I decided to come home and maybe do some writing, which I did do eventually. But when I got home, I was walking towards my office and I heard someone upstairs crying. So I went to see about it. Mother told me she was going to go to her school and do some things, so I wasn't expecting her to be here. I thought maybe Alexis was home and upset about her break up with Pi. Anyway, I went upstairs and I found mother, on her bed, looking at a box of my baby things. You know, little momentos of me growing up, letters and cards I've given her, things I made in school, pictures I had drawn when I was little, stuff like that." He says, as she nods. He pulls out the pasta and after straining it, he puts it on a plate, covered with sauce and sits it before her, before he goes to the refrigerator and gets the parmasane cheese. _

_ She smiles when he sprinkles a generous amount onto the spaghetti before he sits it down and then sits down beside her. "Is she okay?" Kate asks, glancing towards the stairs._

_ "She's fine now. After dinner, she went to her studio to work on some stuff for her students. But it was just weird to come home to her crying over my baby things. Almost like I was the one that was gone. She said she kept thinking about all the things that my aunt Alice will miss now, things that Parker will never get to do or see."_

_ "I know how she feels." Kate says, quietly._

_ He looks at her and then lays his hand on her arm. "I know you do. I don't want to think about the day that she's not here anymore and if you tell her that, then I have a special punishment for you." He says, looking at her._

_ "Rick, I know you love your mom. You might jokingly complain about her living here, but it's been the two of you before there was ever Meredith, Gina, or even Alexis, even me." He leans over to kiss her._

_ "I don't like seeing her in pain. And this morning, I wanted to slap her brother." Rick says, reliving the comments his uncle made to Martha when she walked in with him and Beckett._

_ "There are many narrow minded individuals." She says, as she's eating her spaghetti. "Do you remember what happened at your grandfather's funeral?"_

_ "Only vaguely, Mom came to school one afternoon, which was unusal because she was in rehearsals, but she came and she pulled me out. And told me about my grandfather dying. I was actually a little surprised. I had never thought about my grandparents. Well I did fleetingly, but I never said anything to her about it. Like I never asked about my father. We left immediately for upstate. I remember it took a long time for us to get there, at least it seemed that way for me. When we arrived, most of the family was there, but Uncle Whitney and my grandmother were at the funeral home making arrangements."_

_ "What happened when they arrived?" Kate asks, finishing up her spaghetti._

_ "Well, I was upstairs with Parker, Justine wasn't there yet and there were a few other cousins there. We were all playing. I remember hearing loud voices. We all went to the top of the stairs, listening to the argument below. And I remember a man saying that my mom had no say in the arrangements because she chose to turn her back on them and raise her bastard. Mom is boisterous, and flamboyant, but this time her voice was different. It wasn't long after that, that she came up the stairs, gathered me up and our things and we left."_

_ "Did she stay for the funeral?"_

_ "Yes, but we didn't sit with the rest of the family. And then after the service, she spoke with a man and then we left."_

_ "And you never went back." Kate asks, getting up and rinsing her plate before she puts it in the dishwasher. Sitting it to wash later after they went to bed._

_ "No. We went our way and they went theirs."_

_ "When you were listening to the argument, did your cousins realize they were talking about you?"_

_ "I don't know. I never asked them and we left shortly after that." He replies, as she walks back over to him._

_ "You know what they said about you then, it's not true." She says, slipping her arms around him._

_ "I never felt like it was. I've never missed not having my father around." He says, putting his arms around her waist._

_ She pauses for a moment before she says. "It's hard for me to picture that. You never questioned her about your dad." She asks, as he shakes his head no._

_ "Well, I may have mentioned it when I was little, but I was raised around all these different people, characters and actors from her shows. And she's more than enough woman to make up for not having my dad."_

_ "And what about when you went off to school and the other kids would have their dad's there."_

_ "We were all boarding school kids, most of us didn't have constant contact with our parents. My mom came and got me every holiday and summer vacation. There were kids there that spent all of their time at the schools I went to."_

_ "And kids never asked you about your father?"_

_ "I don't remember them asking me about my dad and if they did well I probably told them that my mom was all the parent I needed. That's what she would always tell me. "Ricky, I'm all you will ever need in this life." He says with a slight smile and a shrug of her shoulders._

_ "She called you Ricky." Kate says, with a smile._

_ "Yeah until I was about thirteen and I finally put my foot down, demanding that she either call me Richard or Rick." _

_ "I like Ricky."_

_ "Don't call me that!" He grouses as she laughs_

_ She leans in, nipping at his bottom lip. "I can't even call you that when we're..."  
"Especially not then!" He exclaims, sitting back as she laughs. "Since we can't, do you want to watch a movie? I've got the new Superman movie that came out last summer."_

_ "You got Man of Steel?"_

_ "Yes, bought a few weeks ago."_

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" She demands, as he laughs. Getting up, he takes her hand and they walk into the living room. Settling down beside each other to watch Superman save the world._


	4. Southern Heat Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As the credits roll, Castle looks over and smiles. As harrowing as the last couple days have been, this is still the best life he could ever have. Reaching for the remote, Kate stops the DVD and then she looks at him and smiles. Realizing that he's not really seeing her, she reaches up and touches his cheek, gently caressing it. "What are you thinking?" She asks once she has his attention.

"I was thinking that as harrowing as the last couple days have been, this is the best life I could ever hope for." She looks at him and smiles before she sits up. "Where are you going?" He asks, reaching out to stop her.

"I feel like a bath." She says, leaning over to kiss him. When she pulls away, she whispers. "Give me a couple minutes, and then come join me." She stands up and walks away while he watches her. A couple minutes later, he walks over to the door to their bathroom. He taps lightly on the door. "Come on in, Castle." Slowly he opens the door and then steps through. She sighs when she realizes he's still fully dressed. "When I said join me, I meant like in here, with me." She says, pointing to the bathtub.

He closes the door and then reaches up and unbuttons a couple of buttons off his dress shirt and then reaching back, he pulls it over his head. Dropping it to the floor, he slips his shoes off next. He feels her eyes on him, watching every move he makes. Glancing up, he smiles when he sees that she's biting her lower lip. And it hits him once again how sexy that one little move is. Reaching for his belt, he pulls it free and then unfastens his pants.

The water in the tub feels hotter to her as she watches him. "Okay, so it's that time of the month." She thought. "This is one way they could fool around and not have to worry about the mess." She's lost in her thoughts when the jingling of his belt catches her full attention. She bites her lower lip firmer as she watches him pull his zipper down, and she catches a glimpse of his silk boxers. "If you keep biting the lip like that, you're going to bite it off." He says, smiling as she looks up and he walks over to her. When he's close enough, he can see her teeth marks in her lip. Leaning down, he kisses her. Slowly moving his tongue over the tracks she left on her lip, soothing it. He pulls away as she looks up. " As sexy as that is, I would hate to see you bite a hole in your lip." He says with a smile.

She smiles back and then says. "Are you just going to kiss me?"

Standing up, he pulls his pants down, along with his boxers before he pulls his socks off. While he is finishing, she sits up and when he stands back up she scoots forward so that he can slips in behind her. When he's settled behind her, she moves back against him and lays her head on his chest. When she's settled, he wraps his arms around her and lightly kisses the side of her neck. "This water is really hot."

"Is it too hot?"

"No, but I didn't realize you liked it this hot."

"Oh I don't usually have it this warm, but I plan on being in here for a while." She says, playing with his fingers on her stomach.

"Why?"

She doesn't answer him immediately. "Well we need to relax a little bit, I thought and there's another reason." She says, still playing with his fingers.

He takes her hands, holding them still. "There's another reason for the hot water?" He asks, leaning to the side to get a better look at her face. He can't see her face full on, but he has a view a good view of her profile. "Okay, what do you have planned?" He asks, as she pulls away from him. He holds onto her for a moment before he lets her go. Turning to him, she scrapes her lip with her teeth before she leans forward, kissing him softly.

The heat from the water and the softness of her kiss rolls over him, heating his blood and driving it deep into his core. He feels his bodies response. For a moment, he sinks into her kiss, trying to ignore his brain that says they can't do this. It's not time. But it can't be ignored and finally he gives up, pulling away. She fights to hold onto him for a moment before he sits her back. "Kate, we can't. It's not time..."

She lays a finger across his mouth, silencing him. She kisses his neck and then whispers. "I've taken care of it." He pulls back, looking at her and not understanding what she meant. "Touch me." She says, leaning in again, teasing his neck and chest with her mouth.

For a moment, he pauses and then he lays his hand on her shoulder. Resting it there for a moment as he's distracted by her kiss. She reaches for his hand. Laying it on her side, she nips at his lip, tugging on it. She feels him tense and she smiles against his lips.

Slowly he moves his hand over her body. Stopping for a moment, he cups one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his fingers until it's a harden peak. She feels heat flood her body. Not from the water but from him, his touch. The way he knows exatly what to do to make her want him. Laying her hand on his chest, she bends her fingers and slowly moves her hand down his chest, scratching him.

They both reach for each other at the same time. He pauses, teasing her. He smiles, nipping at her bottom lip before he pulls away. He plays her, like he's caressing the keyboard of his laptop, thinking of a hot, sensual scene for Nikki and Rook. Closing her eyes, she lets herself relish the feel of his fingers caressing her body until it's obvious that this is all he's going to do. Opening her eyes, she looks into this clear blue ones. Seeing the small smile on his lips, she realizes he thinks this is all she wants. "Inside me." She says, moving her hips against his hand.

It takes a moment for him to realize that she said something. "What?"

"Put your fingers inside me." She says, moving her hips again.

"Kate, you're..."  
"Do it Rick, put them inside me." Tentatively, he touches her, teasing her entrance and clearly afraid of hurting her. "Now!" She commands, her voice a little on the hard side.

Slipping the tip of his fingers into her entrance, he looks up when he doesn't find what he's expecting to be there. When the realization hits his eyes, she leans in. Kissing him, as she wraps her hand around him. She squeezes him and then smiles when she feels the muscles in his stomach clinch. "Kate." He groans.

She's still kissing him as she turns completely around. Kneeling between his legs. She braces one hand on the side of the tub while she continues teasing him. He reaches for her. Slipping a couple of fingers inside her, he presses his thumb against her while he pumps his fingers in and out of her, mimicking their natural rhythm. It takes less than a minute for him to realize that she doesn't want his fingers, she wants him. The throbbing, harden, silky piece of steel between his legs, that's what she wants.

Straddling him, she moves into his waiting arms. Guiding him into her, she tease him by teasing her entrance with the tip of his erection. She looks up. For a moment, she was distracted by the feel of him. "Kate!" He groans, reaching for her upper arms., caressing her. She sinks onto him, taking him deep and savoring the feeling of them being connected. He drops his hands to her hips. Grasping them as she begins a slow ride, sliding back and forth.

Leaning forward, he kisses her. As the heat builds, he moves his hand from her hips. Wrapping them around her, squeezing her butt as she moves quicker. The water starting to roll with them, adding to the surges of desire that's rushing through them. Sinking lower into the water, he lifts his legs. Planting his feet flat on the bottom, he lifts his hips and thrusts into her. "Rick." She cries out, feeling him as he caresses her body exactly where she needs it. Something she didn't realize she even wanted until he thrust into her.

He surges forward again, as she rolls her hips, sliding over him. Desire breathes between them, pushing the ecstasy sweeping through them. Bending her nails, they bite into his shoulders. He feels it, but he's focused on other things, other feelings and desires. They each set a steady rhythm. He thrusts deep as she rolls her hips over and over. Their release breaks, surprising them. He wraps his arms around her, holding her still. A moment later, he looks up as she looks into his eyes. He reaches up, lightly caressing her cheek as she leans forward. Kissing her, teasing her lips until she opens her mouth and his tongue slips inside. Pulling away, he looks up and smiles. "I had no idea." He says, as she laughs. She moves to settle against him. He stops her. Pulling free, he says. "Turn around."

"I have no problem making love with you while I'm on my cycle Castle, but we're not doing anal." She says.

He grins. "As much as I like making love with you at anytime, I don't think I could do anything right now. I simply want to hold you and you can't be all that comfortable, right now." He says, reaching up to caress her face.

Turning around and settling against him, she lays her head back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. After a moment, she says. "You said you had no idea. You had no idea about what?"

"That could be done." He says, kissing the side of her neck.

She moves to look at him. "Wait, you never had sex with Gina or Meredith while they were on their cycle?" She asks, watching him.

"No, they never wanted me to touch them, let alone be in the same bed with them."

"So, where did you sleep?"

"Most nights, I usually fell asleep on the couch in my office after writing. Other times I was upstairs in the guest room."

"I can't believe they booted you out of your own bed." She says, settling back against him.

"To be fair, I don't think it was because they really didn't want me there. It was more the hormones thing." He says, slowly moving his hands up her arms.

"The hormones thing?" She asks, turning to look up at him again.

"Yeah, Meredith and Gina both were incredibly hormonal during that time. Anything could set them off. Either they would be crying or angry, I never knew which. So at the time being banned to the couch or guest room was better than being divorced, or castrated." He says with a smile.

"Oh please, no woman is ever going to castrate you." She says, turning around again. "You're too good with that thing." She whispers, as feels his chest expand with male pride for a moment before he kisses the side of her neck.

"Thank you." He says softly, laying his chin on her shoulder. She snuggles back against him, pulling his arms tighter around her.

When the water starts to cool, they both stand up after she pulls the plug and he pulls the curtain, turning on the shower. They'finish by washing each other. And when they're through, Castle reaches around and turns the water off. Kissing her before he pulls the curtain back. He helps her out and then hands her a towel before he begins drying off. Laying his towel on the counter, he looks around for her clothes. "Did you get something to wear?"

"No." She says, standing up from wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Which one, skimpy short set, or flannel?" He asks, finally hanging up his towel.

"Umm, what about a pair of panties and one of your shirts." She replies, walking over to the sink. He looks at her and then smiles before he turns to go. While he's gone, she takes that time to finish her business. Washing her hands, she reaches for her brush after taking her hair down. She's brushing it out, when he walks back in, carrying her clothes. He stands there for a moment, watching her before she looks up and smiles. "Are you going to bed like that?" She asks, slowly moving her eyes down his body through the mirror.

"Maybe?" He says, leaning against the counter as she looks at him. "Alright, fine." He says, leaving the bathroom. He doesn't come back to the bathroom after he leaves. When she steps from the bathroom, she expects to find him in bed, leaning back against the headboard, waiting for her entrance. The room's empty. Looking towards his office, she notices a small light coming from there. Walking over to the door, she looking inside and finds him buried in his laptop. She walks over to him quietly. "Thought you were coming to bed." She says, sliding her hand through his hair.

He looks up and smiles. "I was and then inspiration hit." He says, nodding towards his laptop.

She glances at the screen and sees that he's working on the next Nikki and Rook story and she smiles. Leaning in, she kisses the side of his head and whispers. "Don't stay up too late." He smiles as she runs her fingers through his hair again before she walks away. When she reaches the door, she looks back and says. "Rick."

He looks up. "What we just did better not end up in that book." He smiles his little boy grin and she stops turning back around to look at him as she crosses her arms. "Rick?"

"Relax and go to bed." He says, turning his attention back to his laptop.

"I want to read that before you give it to Gina." She says, still standing in the doorway. He looks up and grins. His blue eyes twinkling.

"Alright." He says, still smiling. She looks at him and then turns to leave. Apparently satified that he wasn't going to give any details of their sex life to his fans. Truth be told, while what just happened had inspired him to write, there was no way he was ever going to tell his fans any of the details surrounding this latest inspiration.

Adrian, spent the night tossing and turning. She didn't know what to do. Should she got to the mailbox or straight to Det. Ryan. Around six am, she finally gives up and gets up. Making a pot of coffee, she picks up Tiffany's letter and re-reads it, hoping for some inspiration on what to do. Finally after a couple hours, she gets in the shower, leaving the apartment about thirty minutes later.

For the first time she felt jumpy walking the streets of New York. She'd lived int the city all her life. She knew about the dangers, but she never thought it would come this close to her. As she stands on the street corner, she looks around, watching the people rushing to work, or whatever important appointment they had. She tried to pay attention to the men around, worried that one of them could have been Tiff's killer. As she's crossing the street a few blocks away from where Tiffany's body was found, she makes a decision. She turns for 12th precinct and Det. Ryan.

Espo's at his desk, when Kate and Rick walk into the precinct. Walking over ot her desk, she puts her stuff down as Rick sits down in his chair beside her desk. "Espo, where's Ryan?"

"He called, said he was running late, rough night with Sarah." Espo says.

Kate nods, and then sits down at her desk, turning on her computer. She logs on to the NYPD work site and other systems that she'll use during the day. When she's done, she turns to Espo. "Do you have any information on the two people I gave you last night?"

"Umm, yeah. I ran Major Andrews financials and background. Everything checks out, his wife bought two one way tickets to Brazil, three weeks ago and paid for them with their joint account. Major Andrews was in the city the night of the murders, but he was no where near the location at the time they were committed. And his CO confirms that he's requested an immediate transfer to Fort Lewis." Espo says, as Kate nods. "As to Private Ryan, I'm still running checks, but so far it seems like when he left New York for Georgia, he hasn't been back. I've got a call into his command in Georgia, to confirm that he shipped out with his unit to Afghanistan."

"Alright, let me know when that confirmation comes in. Is there any information about our female victim?"

"Ryan was working on that." Espo says, as Kate nods with a sigh.

"You okay?" Rick asks, putting his phone down.

"Yeah, just anxious to know get things rolling." She says, glancing at the murder board.

"Ryan will be here and at least you fairly sure that the guy that Parker fought with wasn't in the city at..."

"We don't know that for sure Castle and we won't until we speak to his CO." Kate says, as Espo turns to her after hanging up his phone.

"Yo, Beckett. I just spoke with Private MacNair's Co. He was shipped out to Afghanistan, two weeks ago."

"So, he wasn't in the states when the murders happened." Kate says, getting up and walking over to the murder board. Rick follows her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe this has nothing to do with the Army or their connections to the Army."

"So, what are you thinking brought this on?"

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?" She asks, glancing at him.

"Well, maybe is was a murder suicide thing." He says, as Kate looks at him.

"No evidence indicates a murder suicide. The trajectory for the wounds is wrong for self-inflected gun shots. And neither victim had GSR on their hands. It was on your cousins shirt but only around the entrance wound."

"So it was a personal killing, ruling out a random mugging or gang shooting."

"Probably." Kate says, as Kevin walks in."

"Sorry, I'm late." He says, walking over to his desk.

"Sleepless night?" Kate asks, watching him.

"Yeah, Sarah Grace is having problems with colic and we just couldn't get her to sleep last night." Kevin says, sighing as he reaches his coffee.

"Alexis never had that." Castle says. "The only time she cried was when she started teething. When it comes to that, baby oragel and frozen teething rings worked wonders." He says, as Kate looks at him. He glances her way and notices the look in her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful mother." He whispers so the boys don't hear him.

"So do we have anything new?" Kevin ask, looking at them.

"Only that the man that fought with Castle's cousin was shipped out to Afghanistan two weeks ago." Kate says, turning back to the murder board.

"So he wasn't even in the country." Kevin says, walking over to them as they both shake their heads.

"Do we have anything on the other victim?" Kate asks, looking at Kevin.

"I talked with her roommate, but she really didn't have anything to add. They had only been living together for a few weeks, and weren't that close."

"So, we're at a dead in." Kate says, as LT walks into the bullpen.

"Detective Ryan." He says, walking up to her.

"Yes." He says, turning to him.

"There's someone here to see you, and Adrian Barnes." LT says.

Kevin to turns towards the elevators and sees Tiffany's room mate waiting for him. "Thanks, LT." He says.

"We might have a lead." He says, turning back to the others.

"Who's that?" Kate asks, looking at the woman

"That is the room mate." Kevin says, before he turns and walks away. Kate, Castle and Espo, watch as he walks up to the woman.

"Ms. Barnes." Kevin says, walking up to her.

"Detective Ryan, I didn't know what to do. You said to contact you if I remember anything about the last couple days." She says, as Kevin nods.

"Did you...?"  
"No, but last night I was sitting in my living room last night, thinking about..." She pauses for a moment and then takes a deep breath. "Anyway, I was thinking about Tiffany and I noticed this." She says, opening her purse and pulling out an envelope. She hands it to Kevin and he takes it. "It's a letter from her. I don't know when she wrote it, but I think you need to read it. There's a key in there as well to a mail box that she says she rented in Time Square." Adrian says, nodding to the envelope Ryan was holding.

"Do you know what was in there?"

"No, I..." She pauses looking around the bullpen.

"Here, let's go into the conference room." He says, guiding her into the room.

She sits down and Ryan takes the chair opposite her. For a moment there's silence and then she sighs. "I..." She pauses again. " I realized last night that I have no idea what her wishes were. Did she want to be buried, or cremated? If she's buried what should she be in? Does she have anyone else besides her deceased Aunt Mable?"

"I could probably answer some of those questions, my partner might be able to answer some." Kevin says, as she looks at him with a question in her eyes. "I don't think she had any other family. No one came up when we ran her background, save for her deceased Aunt. She was an only child and her parents died when she was two. I doubt she even remembered them."

"I know it's sad that we were room mates but we never talked about personal things."

"How long were you room mates?"

"Only a few weeks, I knew she had a guy. I heard her crying one night and I asked her about it the next morning. She told that she was in love with a guy but that they couldn't be together anymore. She never went into detail why?"

"Did you ask?"

"Yeah, but she would only say that it was complicated and then she would leave the room, or change the subject."

"Did you get the feeling that she was hiding or running from someone?"

"No, just caution and private, very private. I never thought about those things. Or why she was so determined not to say too much about herself. And this is rather pathetic to say, but I had my own life."

"That's understandable."

"You said something about your partner being able to help with the details for her burial."

"Well, he's former special forces, I'm sure he could provide you with information on things like this. Would you want to speak with him?" Kevin asks, looking at her.

"I can't see how it would hurt. I have no idea where to go, or how to start this process."

"I know that you only met Ms. Green a few weeks ago, so if you want the city could handle...  
"No, I'll handle her arrangements. I'm just not sure where to start."

"Well, I'm sure Esposito can help you with that." Kevin says. "I can go get him if..."

"Yes, thank you." Adrian says, as he gets up. Nodding he leaves the room. He returns a few moments later with Espo following behind him. "Ma'am, this is my partner, Detective Javier Esposito." Kevin says, as Adrian stands up, holding out her hand.

"Ma'am." Javi says, nodding for her to sit back down. "My partner tells me that you need help planning, Ms. Green's arrangements for burial."

"Yes."

"As you know the city..."  
"Mr... I mean Detective. While I hadn't known my room mate for long, I'm not going to send her off to the county for burial. She deserves better than that." She says, fiercely.

"Of course, ma'am. Then I'll provide you with what information that I do know from my time in the service. Most soldiers that are killed in action are immediately entitled to burial benefits from the government, however, in this case. It doesn't apply. There can be military honors for Ms. Green, but the actual burial or cremation will have to be paid privately. I'm sorry." Javi says, as Adrian lowers her head. "Do you know if Ms. Green had any life insurance or burial insurance?" Javi asks, as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know." She whispers as he nods.

He looks at Kevin and then says. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance, ma'am." She looks up and nods. Slowly standing up, he glances at Kevin before he leaves the room.

After a moment, she looks up and catches Kevin watching her. "I'll be fine, Detective." She says, her voice still quiet. She takes a moment to look around and notices everyone going about their day, working. "I believe I've taken up enough of your time. I hope the letter and mailbox helps find her killer." Adrian says, slowly standing up.

"Ma'am." He says, reaching out to stop her from leaving.

She pats his hand and then smiles a waning smile. "I will be fine, don't worry detective." She says, before she turns and walks slowly to the door. He watches her go.

As the elevator doors open, Kevin walks into the bullpen. Kate, Castle and Javi are looking over the letter that their victim left. "Do you think this organization has something to do with her murder?" Javi asks.

"I don't know, but we should probably look into it." Kate says, re-reading the letter.

"What about the mailbox?" Castle asks.

"Javi and Kevin, do some digging and see what you can find out about this organization she's speaking about. Castle and I will go to this mailbox and see if there's anything there." The boys turn to follow her instructions while she grabs her purse and coat. "You comin Castle?" She asks, as he quickly steps up to follow her, less like the lost puppy that followed her everywhere she went when this started four years ago and more like the loyal dog following it's master. "Not that I think I'm his master." She thinks to herself. "Oh Kate, stop. It's just a thought. It's not like he can read your mind."

"What's up?" Castle asks, looking at her as they walk towards the elevator.

"What! Nothing, just thinking about the case." She says, reaching out to push the button. He looks at her and then smiles. "What!" She exclaims, glancing at him as she pushes the button for the first floor.

"Nothing, it's just that I know when you're thinking something you don't want to tell me about." He says, stepping back against the wall.

"Castle, I'm not thinking..." He looks at her. "Alright, I was thinking about how you used to follow me around like a little lost puppy and how now it's more like you're my loyal dog following me around, not that I think you're a dog or anything, it's just..."

"I know what you meant. I don't particularly care for the dog reference, but I understand. And I will always be loyal to you." He says, leaning over to quick kiss her lips before he steps back as the doors open to the first floor. Putting his hand on her lower back, he guides her out of the elevator. When they're free, his hand remains in the same spot as they walks towards the door. A few people stop to watch as they walk by, but most of the officers are used to Castle and Beckett by now and they go on about what they were doing.

When they reach the cruiser, Castle gets in as Kate walks around to her side, he leans over and opens her door. She shakes her head as she smiles. Getting in, she closes her door as she glances at him and then starts the car. Backing out, as he says. "What do you think we'll find in this mail box?"

"I'm not sure." She replies, turning the corner and heading towards Time Square.

Shortly before ten, Martha is wrapping up a class when she looks up and sees her sister-in-law waiting. "Alright kiddo's that's the end of class for today. Next week we'll start the new scenes, but you can start rehearsing together with your partner. Good work everyone." She says, as the students walk over to their desks, grabbing their books and bags. They file past the woman waiting at the back of the room.

When the room's empty, she takes a step forward as Martha closes up the class. "You're really good with them." She says.

"Thank you." Martha says, putting things away. There's an awkward moment of silence before she turns to her sister-in-law. "Does Whitney...?"  
"He doesn't know that I'm here. He's making arrangements to take..." She pauses for a moment and then says. "He's making arrangements to take our boy home."

Martha stands there for a moment and then walks over to her. Taking her hand, she leads her over to one of the desks and they sit down. There's another moment of silence but this one is less awkward. "This is so hard. He's not supposes..." Alice says, crying softly.

Martha reaches for her hand. As much as her family had hurt her when they turned their back on her and Rick, she didn't want them to go through this. "I know." She says softly.

"He was happy with that girl. I knew it and I knew that Whit wouldn't give in about her but I never stood up to him. It's always been Whit's way or nothing at all and now our son is dead."

"As much as I resent my brother sometimes, you can't blame him for this Alice. He's hurting too. He lost his son as well."

"He lost him because he demanded that he give up the one thing that made him happy. Just like your father did and like Whit did with Richard. I've kept up with his career, Martha. He's and awesome writer." Alice says, looking at her.

"He is." Martha says, nodding.

She continues crying and Martha puts an arm around her. "I'm so..."

"Don't apologize for grieving for your son. I don't even want to think about something happen to Rick. Although something could happen to him on any day that he and Kate walk out of the house. I can't demand that he stop what he's doing because he could get hurt. My nor Whit never realized that you can't control what your heart wants. Parker wanted this young lady so he came after her and someone else took him away from you. If you blame anyone for what's happened, blame the person that killed him and be there for my brother as much as he'll try to push you away."

"I don't know how you don't resent all of us." Alice says, looking at her.

Martha's silent for a moment and then she sighs before she says. "I will not deny that I'm not angry with the way Whit treated me after our father died or what he said that night about Rick, but I will not let that color the way I feel about what's happening right now. You both lost your son, something no parent, me included, ever wants to face. You both deserve to have family around you, including my brother, even if he won't accept it."

With a small smile, Alice stands up. "I'll need to get back before he questions where I've gone. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome, but remember what I said. You're both going to need each other, especially now." Martha says, as she stands up.

"Thank and I will." Alice says, hugging her. Martha hugs her back but releases her as soon as she steps back.

Alice wants to say more, but what is there to say. Nodding she turns to leave and standing by that desk, Martha stands there and watches her go.

With traffic, it took Castle and Beckett a while to get to the mailbox. Walking into the store, they look around as a clerk walks up to them. "May I help you."

"Detective Kate Beckett." Kate says, flashing her badge.

"How can I help you, Detective?" The clerk asks, glancing at Richard. "Hey, aren't you..."  
"It doesn't matter who my colleague is. I'm here on official police business. I need the contents of the mailbox belonging to a Tiffany Green."

"I'm sorry but it's against company policy for anyone other than the box holder to open the box."

Kate looks around and then looks back at the clerk. "I can get a warrant to search the mailbox, however if I have to do that, we'll have to take a look at all of your operations and possibly involve the city for inspections and..."  
""Alright, alright." The clerk says, pulling up the computer. She types in the name Kate gave him. "Do you know her birth date?"

"Yes, it's 03.20.1984."

The clerk nods. "It's box number 3933."

"Thank you." Kate says, turning around and walking over to the mailboxes. Castle follows her. Quickly she locates the box and slipping the key inside, she opens the box to find it empty."

"What's in...?" Castle looks inside and then looks at Kate.

She turns around and asks the clerk. "Are you sure that's the only box she has?"

"Yes, that's the only box." The clerk replies, as Beckett looks at Castle.

Closing the mail box, they leave the store. As they walks towards her cruiser, Castle asks. "What do you think that means?"

"I have no idea." She says, as they walk up to her cruiser.


	5. Southern Heat Chapter Five

Chapter Five

When they get back to the cruiser, she pulls her phone out. "Who are you calling?"

"The boys." She replies, pulling the car in drive and pulling out.

"Espo." Javi says, picking up his phone.

"Javi, what did you find out?"

"Not a whole lot, the only organization that we were able to find in Celina TX, is actually a church ran by a Reverend Jedidiah Sanders. His parents are both deceased, but he has a brother that's been out of the picture for several years now. He seem to have disappeared around the time that you were born Castle."

"Really!" Castle asks, slightly intrigued.

"Yes, he's been a member of the community for most of his life except for several years that he was in the military, stationed in Germany, around the same time as his brother."

"Around what time?" Castle asks.

"Umm, during the Cold War actually. He was discharged honorable in 1989 after the fall of the Berlin Wall."

"What was his job?" Castle asks, looking at Beckett. She has a questioning look in her eyes.

"Umm, it was actually military intelligence." Javi replies, as Castle closes his eyes.

"Alright, anything else?" Beckett asks.

"No."

"What about the aunt?" Kate asks, she hears Espo reach over to Ryan's desk.

"She died shortly after our vic entered the army and before you ask, no autopsy was done. We're on our way back to the precinct." Kate says, stopping for another red light.

"We'll keep digging."

"Okay." She hangs up and as the light changes, she glances at Rick. He's staring out the window. After they've gone a couple blocks, she asks. "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Hmm." He asks, glancing at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just trying to put the pieces together."

"So you don't have a crazy theory about the CIA and communist spies."

"What! No of course not!" He says, staring at her and then he looks away. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his pounding heart. Beckett doesn't say anything else as they slowly make their way back to the precinct.

Jesse rolls to his side, the hotel room where he's staying looks like a bad porn movie, which suites him fine. He hasn't quite figured out what he's there to do but to make sure the good Reverend Jedidiah Sanders doesn't get the wrong idea about their arrangement. Reaching for his bag, he pulls out the recording. Pushing play, he listens to the conversation that started the whole thing. "She left." Reverend Sanders says.

"Yeah, last night." Jesse says.

"Did you get the papers back?"

"No."

"You know what happens if those papers fall into the wrong hands. He'll kill us all, you know that."

"I'm not worried about him."

"You can't hide..."  
"I'm not going to hide from him. He can come at me. What do you want to do about this situation? She left me, made a fool of me. I don't take kindly to that."

"If you had..." There's a pause where Jesse had looked at him. "I told you to stop. I told you to walk away, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Rev, I don't need a sermon."

"You needed something. I'm not the reason she left, now am I."

"Don't get sanctimonious with me Rev, you have as much to loose if she goes public with what she's got."

"You cause this situation, you handle it."

"What if she won't come back?"

"I said you handle it. I don't care how you do it, but I have to go." Reverend Sanders says, hanging up without a reply. Jesse stops the tape. The good Reverend of Celina's Texas had no idea that he had recorded that conversation. "If he tries to say this was all his doing, he has the proof otherwise." Jesse says out loud to an empty room, putting the tape back in his bag before he lays back down.

Whitney is in the front room of their hotel suite when Alice comes in. He looks up as she closes the door. "Where have you been?" He asks, as she turns around.

For a moment she stands there and then she walks over to the couch and sits down. "I went to see Martha and then I went for a walk."

"You went to see Martha."

"Yes."

"Why!"

She looks at him and then says. "I needed someone to talk to. Someone beside you." She says, getting up. He follows her into the bedroom.

"What do you mean someone besides me. I'm your husband."

"You're my husband, but you've been completely absent since we found out about Parker."

"I was making arrangements for our sons memorial and burial!"

"And did you ever once consider asking me what I wanted for him or what I needed?" She asks, looking at him.

"He's our son, you should be..."  
"God, I am sick of this." She says, staring at him.

"Sick of what!" He demands.

"I'm sick of the fact that you have to control every single damn thing in our lives. I'm tired of it being only your way. You are not the only one in this family. You pushed him away Whitney. You did. For the last six months of his life, he was alone because you pushed him away."

"I did not push..."  
"Yes, you did. You did the exact same thing your father did to Martha."

"That girl..."  
"You didn't even know that girl. You never gave her a chance and you never would've because she wasn't good enough for you. Just like Richard has never been good enough for you. You and your father both punished him for something that was completely out of his control, just like you punished our son because he fell in love with a woman that fit within your ideals. You are a snob Whitney and I've ignored it for years. I let you do things when I knew they were wrong. All because I was afraid you would leave me and the kids. I was afraid you would think I wasn't good enough for you if I went against what you wanted."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You kicked her out of her own father's funeral, humiliated her in front of everyone because she wasn't married to Richard's father. She didn't even sit with the family during the service. She was alone Whitney."

"That was..."

"Don't you even say that was her choice! She deserved to be included. She was his daughter."

"She disgraced..."  
"She disgraced no one. She was young and she was in love and not very much different than you and I, except that she got pregnant, I didn't. But it took guts and courage to raise that boy on her own without anyone. And he turned out to be a fine young man."

"He's a damn mystery writer." Whitney says with disdain. "Just like his mother, devoting his life to worthless frivolity."

She holds up her hands. "You're not even listening, or maybe you are and you refuse to see what's right in front of you. But it ends now. I will stay for the memorial service and burial after that..."  
"After that you will what?" He demands.

"I'm gone Whitney. I can't live like this anymore. I can't be a second class citizen to you. I won't do it." She says, turning to leave the bedroom.

"You will not leave me." He says, she turns back around. "I forbid it."

"You have no control over it." She says, before she turns around and leaves the room.

He follows her out. "Where are you going!" He demands as she reaches for her coat and purse

"I will be staying at the Four Seasons until we leave." She says, opening the door.

"You have nothing if you walk out that door, Alice. I will see to it."

"You do what you have to do Whitney." She says, walking out and closing the door behind her. A feeling of great relief washes over her as the door clicks shut. She leans against it for a moment and then slowly pushes away before she walks down the hall to the elevator.

Beckett and Castle walk into the bullpen some thirty minutes later. Espo turns to them as they walk up to Kate's desk. "Where's the stuff from the mailbox?" He asks, as Kate pulls out her desk chair and Castle sinks into his.

"There was nothing in it."

"What!" Espo says, staring at them.

"It was empty, nothing there." Kate repeats, turning for the murder board.

"How could there not be anything in it?" Espo asks.

"I don't know. But it was empty, nothing there." Kate says, staring at the board.

Castle watches her for a moment and then he asks. "What are you thinking?"

She glances at him and then at the board, sighing. "I don't think the Army angle has anything to do with this. It's just a detail about the victims lives."

"If that's the case, then we have no direction." Espo says.

"Actually we do." Kate says, pointing to the letter. "The female victim specifically says to look into this organization in Texas."

"And we've done that. It's a church." Espo says, as Kate picks up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Castle asks.

"A contact in the AG's office." Kate says, settling back into her chair.

"You're former partner?" Castle asks, as she looks at him, with a don't be jealous glare.

"Special Agent Oulch."

"Hey Oulch, it's Beckett." Kate says.

"What's up, Beckett." He asks, sitting back. "Missin DC already?"

"No, just needs some information."

"I'm not..."  
"Come on Oulch, would you be an agent...?"  
"Alright, I owe you. What do you need?"

"I got a case that I'm working and it's centered around an organization in Celina Texas." Agent Oulch sits up. "We're not finding out much with our searches and I thought maybe you could use your persuasion skills to get some for us."

"What's the name of the organization?" He asks, as Kate looks at Espo.

"Hang on." She covers the receiver and says to Espo. "I need the name of the organization." Espo hands her the file. She opens it and then looks up at him and he shrugs. "Alright, Oulch." She says, returning to the call. "The name is the Center for Christian Enlightenment, Celina Texas."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but after this we're even."

"Yeah, we're even." Kate says, hanging up.

"So who is Special Agent Oulch?" Castle asks.

"He was in my training class. He liked to bend the rules a little bit and one night he got caught sneaking back on campus. He was already close to being kicked out, but I convinced our instructor that he had potential and not to kick him out. The only reason he allowed him to stay was because I agreed to take responsibility for him." Kate says, as Castle looks at her.

"Meaning if he had messed up, you would've been kicked out as well." He says, watching her.

"Yes." She says, looking at him. He reaches for her hand, holding it as he slowly rubs his thumb back and forth in small circles behind her thumb. She looks down at their joined hands and then back up to him and smiles, rubbing his hand the same way. After a couple moments, she pulls her hand away and looks at Espo. "Where's Ryan?"

"He's pulling video from around the crime scene and the victims apartment." Espo says, as Kate glances at the clock.

"It's time for lunch. Take an hour." She says, standing up with Castle following her.

Espo turns to walk away and then turns back around. "I'll text Ryan." He says, as Kate nods, turning to Castle.

Rick holds the door open for Kate as they walk into Remy's. "Go get our table and I'll order for us." He says, turning for the counter as she walks towards the back of the restaurant. She walks past one of the booths and then stops and turns around. "Mrs. Rodgers." She says quietly, not sure the woman is who she thinks she is until she looks up.

"Detective Beckett." Alice says, surprise on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks, sliding into the booth across from her.

Alice is silent for a long time before she replies. "I left him."

"You left who?" Kate asks, looking around for Castle.

"My husband, I left him. Just tonight. I had to. I couldn't take it anymore." She says, staring at her hands.

Turning from the counter, Castle looks towards their booth and is surprised not to see Kate waiting for him there. For a brief moment, a nanosecond his heart starts to pound as he looks around the restaurant. He's had moments like these since he came back from Paris, since Alexis was kidnapped, moments where if she's not where he thought she would be he would momentarily panic. He shakes his head as he spots her sitting at a table with another woman. Slowly he walks over and as he draws closer, he's shocked to see that she's talking with his aunt. Kate looks up as he walks up with a questioning look in his eyes. "Aunt Alice." He says quietly a tinge of surprise in his voice as she looks up. "Is Uncle...?"

"He's not here." She says just as quietly.

Sensing that something is wrong he slides into the booth beside Kate. Reaching for her hand, he takes it as she looks up. "What happened?"

For a moment, Rick's not sure that she heard him and he opens his mouth to ask again when she says. "I went to see your mom today." She looks up, expecting to see anger or rejection in his eyes. "I needed someone to talk to about Parker." She says, pushing through as he nods. "When I got back, your uncle demanded to know where I had been so I told him the truth."

"Did he hurt..."  
"No, Whitney's never laid a hand on me. He has other ways of letting you see his displeasure. He was more focused on the fact that I went to see your mother than the fact that I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't talk to my husband about the death of our son." She says, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eyes. "He wanted to know why I went to her instead of him and we got into a fight and I left." She says, reaching for the water in front of her and taking a sip as their waitress walks up with their order.

"Have you eaten anything?" Rick asks quietly. Slowly she shakes her head no. He looks up at the waitress and says. "Can you bring out another one and a chocolate shake." He asks, as the waitress nods. "And add it to my bill." He says, as she nods again.

"You don't have to do that. I have a little..." Alice falls silent when Rick holds up his hand.

"So what are you doing at Remy's?" He asks after taking a sip of his shake and Kate begins eating. He follows suit while they wait for Alice to answer.

"When I left I told him I would be staying at the Four Seasons. He threatened to freeze my accounts and I told him to do what he had to do and then I left."

"So you don't have any money?" Rick asks, looking at her.

"No, I have money. I've managed to save some over the years from different things I've done without Whitney knowing, but it's nothing like his wealth. Anyway, I can get a room, I just realized I didn't want him to know where I was."

"So you came here to think." Kate asks, as Alice looks up.

"I don't want him to know where I'm at and I don't want to go to my daughter's not right now anyway." She pauses for a moment before she looks them in the eyes. "I came in here to try and work up my courage. I was on my way to the precinct to see you." She finishes, looking at Rick.

"To see me!" He says, surprised.

"Yes." She says, but says no more.

After a moment, Kate asks. "What did you want to see him about?"

She looks at Rick and then Kate and then she moves to get up. "Wait." Rick says, reaching to stop her.

"I'm fine." She says, standing up. She walks away with Rick and Kate staring after her.

He looks at his aunt then at Kate. As much as he resented the way his family had treated him and his mother. His aunt was hurting and it was a pain he could similarly identify with. "I'll be right back." He says, getting up.

Kate sit back and watched him walk out of the restaurant as their waitress walks up. "Is everything okay?" She asks, looking at the two empty seats.

"Everything is fine, they'll be back in a moment." She says, as the woman nods and turns away.

Outside, Rick looks to his left and then his right. Spotting his aunt standing at the curb hailing a cab, he quickly walks over to her. "Aunt Alice, stop." He says, reaching for her arm and pulling it down to her side.

"I'm fine Richard. I have..."

"Come back inside and we'll discuss this." He says, taking her hand and leading her back to Remy's.

They are halfway there when Alice stops and Rick stops beside her. "I can't." She says, quietly.

He stops and looks at her. She sighs and looks down. "Alright." He says, leading away from the restaurant. After a couple moments, he asks. "What's on your mind?"

"I have money. I want you to know that."

"But?" He says after a moment.

"I don't think I can be alone right now. And I don't want to go to my daughter. She doesn't need to be in the middle of this between her father and I."

"You want to stay with me and my family." He says, watching her. She nods after a moment. Sighing, he leans against the building. Looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He looks up after a moment and then sighs. "I won't lie to you Aunt Alice, I'm still a little angry at the way me and my mom's been treated." She opens her mouth to say something, but Castle holds up her hand, silencing her. "But I've been where you are, sort of." Castle says, as she looks at him. "A few months back, my daughter Alexis was kidnapped. I had all kinds of scenarios running through my head when she was gone. And for a moment, I thought she was dead and it nearly killed me. In the end, I got her back and I thank god everyday that I did, because I can't even imagine what you are going through. The reality of it boggles my mind. What I'm saying is I understand not wanting to be alone. The way your mind imagines and runs every scenario through your head. How things would've been different? What you could've done differently? In my case, I had no idea where Alexis was until she Skype'd with me and we traced the call to France."

"She was taken to France!"

"It's a long story. The point is, I know what it's like to be afraid of what could happened to your child. In your case, you know the worst case scenario that every parent imagines and that's something you shouldn't have to deal with alone. So yes, you can stay at the loft. I have a guest room and you will be more than comfortable." He says, as Alice reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Rick." She says, looking at him.

He reaches for her and pulls her into his arms, holding her while Kate watches from just outside the doors to Remy's. After several moments, he says. "Let's go get Kate." He says, as she steps back. Reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

They turn to walk towards the restaurant and find Kate waiting for them. As they walk up, she says. "I'm sorry but we have to get back."

"I need to take her to the loft." Castle says, as Kate nods. "I'll come back after I get her settled."

"That's fine." She leans in to kiss him before she whispers. "I'm proud of you." Smiling he kisses he softly before he steps back and she walks away, towards the station while Castle walks over to the curb and hails a cab.

Alexis is in the kitchen when Rick and Alice walk into the loft. "Dad, I thought you were with Kate." She says, slightly nervous.

"I was, but something came up. Is everything okay Pumpkin." He asks, noticing how her eyes dart to the living room.

"Everything is fine." She says, as a young man comes out of living room.

"Lex..." He stops and stares as he sees Castle and another woman standing by the counter in the kitchen.

"Dad, I want you to meet Jonah." She says, walking over to the him.

For a moment, Castle stares before Alice steps forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." She says.

"Who are you?" Alexis asks, staring at her. That grabs Rick's attention.

"I'm sorry." He steps forward. "Alexis, this is your Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice, this is my daughter Alexis." Castle says, ignoring the young man standing next to his baby girl.

"Hi." Alexis says quietly and then looks at her father.

"I'll explain everything after you've finished up with your friend." Rick says, glancing at the young man beside her.

"We're actually working..."

"We can meet up before class tomorrow." Jonah says, turning to grab his back pack. He shrugs it onto one shoulder and then turns around. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Castle." He says quietly, as Rick nods. "I'll see you later, Lex." He mumbles, hurrying to the door. Alexis follows him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be home." She whispers.

"It's okay." Jonah says, taking her hand and squeezing slightly. "We'll work on the project tomorrow before class."

"I'll be there." Alexis says with a soft smile. "Bye." She says, as he opens the door and walks out. Turning he smiles and waves before he turns back around and Alexis closes the door behind him. Spinning in place, she fixes a glare on her father. "Did you have to be so obvious, Dad!" She demands, hands on her hips.

"What!"

"You were so trying to intimidate him."  
"Did it..."  
"Dad!"

"What! It's my job. I can't let every guy just have his way with you." Castle says, shuddering slightly.

"He's not having his way with me. We're partners for this project."

"I know what can happen with a partnership." He says, and it's Alexis turn to shudder.

"Please! I am not you and Detective Beckett." Alexis says, walking into the living room to clean up her books.

Castle opens his mouth to say something but Alice clears her throat and he spins around. Looking slightly sheepish, he walks over to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She says, with a smile

He turns around to look at Alexis. "We'll finish this discussion later."

"Yeah I know we will. Although there's really nothing more to discuss." She says, looking at him before she turns her attention to Alice. "Dad said that you're my Aunt."

"Alexis!"

"What?" Alexis says, as Castle looks at her.

"You could watch your tone. This is your Aunt Alice, your grandmother's brother's wife." Rick says, leading the older woman into the living room.

"What are you doing in the city and why haven't we ever met before." Alexis asks, looking at her Aunt.

"It's a long story." Castle says, as Alexis looks at him. Sighing, he realizes that more of him is in his daughter than she thought. "Your grandmother had a falling out with her side of the family, so they haven't spoken in several years." He says, after they all sit down on the couch with Alexis between them.

"Why?" Alexis asks curious as to what would drive her reasonable forgiving grandmother to ignore her family. She didn't miss the uncomfortable shift in her dad.

Alice finally spoke up. "Your grandfather wasn't happy about the way your father came to be."

"Oh you mean because Dad doesn't know who his father is and that they weren't married when Gram got pregnant." Alexis says, surprising Alice.

"Well, yes." She says quietly.

"That wasn't my..." Castle lays his hand on Alexis shoulder, silencing her. She looks at him. "There's more isn't there." Alexis says, looking at her aunt and then her dad.

"Yes." Castle says quietly. He takes a deep breath and then says. "You know the case Kate and I have been working on?" He asks, as she nods.

"Well, one of the victims was your cousin." Alexis eyes widen in shock. She looks at her dad and then her Aunt then back to her dad. "He was murdered." She says softly.

"Yes." Castle says, just as quietly.

Turning Alexis wraps her arms around the older woman and hugs her. "I'm so sorry. I was being a little bit of a brat when you got here. It's just that he..."

"He's being your Dad." Alice says, pulling back from Alexis hug. "Whitney did the same thing with our daughter."

Releasing her, Alexis ask. "Who's Whitney?"

"Umm, that would be your Uncle and my daughter is here as well."

"Where are they?" She asks, looking at her father.

"We..."  
"Your aunt is going to be staying with us until arrangements can be made for her son."

"Your son was murdered." She asks quietly, looking at Alice.

"Yes, he and the woman I'm sure he was going to marry. They were both..." She takes a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me." Alexis says, taking the woman's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "But I will tell you this there is no better detective that Kate. She's not going to rest until she puts the people responsible for your sons death behind bars and neither will my Dad." She says, proudly.

"Thank you." Alice says with a small smile. "You have a wonderful girl here." Alice says, looking at Rick.

"I know." He says, smiling at Alexis. "I have a guest room upstairs for you. If you would..."

"I'm going to go. I've got to meet some friends in the Village."

"Alright, be careful pumpkin." He says, as she stands up and then leans over and hugs him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as he hugs her back.

"Have fun." He says, as she stands up. She leaves as Castle turns back to his aunt.

"You're good with her." Alice says, looking at him.

"She's better than me." Castle says, getting up. She follows him.

He walks into the kitchen and then he suddenly realizes that she had nothing with her at Remy's and he turns to her. "What about your clothes and things?"

"I walked out without them. I just wanted to get out of there." She says, moving to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Oh." Castle says, turning to the refrigerator.

"I guess I didn't think the all the way through. It's just his attitude when I came back from seeing your mother." Castle takes out a bottle of water.

She sighs and then looks at Castle. "I know I married him and I love your uncle but sometimes I think he only cares about propriety."

"I'm sure he cares about more than that." Rick says, moving to sit down beside her as the front door opens.

"Richard, what are you... Alice!" Martha says, seeing her sister-in-law sitting beside her son. "What are you doing here?" She asks, looking around for her brother.

"Whitney isn't here." Alice says, as Martha closes the door and walks over to them. "I sort of walked out on him." Martha stares at her for a moment before she looks at Richard. "We had a fight after I got back from seeing you and I was just fed up with his whole attitude. And I might've insinuated that it's his fault that Parker was killed." Martha gasps. "Anyway, I walked out and told him that I would be staying at the Four Seasons, until the arrangements are made for our son.

"Alice, you can't accuse him of something like that." Martha says.

"Mother." Richard says. She looks at him.

"I know he's not the one that killed him, but his actions pushed him into what happened."

"You don't really know that either." Martha says.

"You're going to defend him after how he's treated you and Richard." Alice asks, looking at her. "He may not have pulled the trigger of the gun that killed our son, but his actions pushed him away. He was alone." Alice says, getting up and walking away from them.

Richard looks at his mother and then gets up and walks over to his Aunt. "Why don't I take you upstairs and you can lie down?" He suggests as she turns to him.

"Maybe I shouldn't..."  
"No, I offered for you to stay here and so you are. I'm pretty sure you haven't really sleeps since you got here so I think it's time you took a break. We'll be here when you get up." He says, turning her towards the stairs and leading her up them.

Once she's settled, he comes back downstairs Martha is sitting on the couch nursing a rather large glass of wine. "I'm an ass." She says, as Richard sits down beside her.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I react just like my brother. The same exact reaction that I detest in my brother. I basically attacked her."

"We're all stressed." He says, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"How did she end up here."

"Like she said, she and Uncle Whitney had a fight. She left him and Beckett and I found her at Remy's. She told us what happened. And then one thing lead to another and I offered to let her stay with us."

"Well, I guess Whitney would hold all money."

"No, she has her own. It's just that she didn't want to be alone." Castle says, as Martha nods. "And speaking from experience, it's not good for her to be alone."

"Does she have anything with her?" Martha asks.

"No. I guess I'll need to go over to their suite and get some of her things for her."

"You're not going alone."

"I don't think she should be alone." He says, looking at her.

"Alright, but don't rise to your Uncle's baiting." Martha says, as he smirks.


	6. Southern Heat Chapter Six

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Six _

_As he left the loft, Castle pulls his phone from his pocket. Dialing Kate's number, he waits for her to answer. And as the elevator comes, she picks up the phone. "Beckett."_

_ "Hey." He says, pushing the button for the first floor._

_ "How is your Aunt?"_

_ "She's resting and mother is with her."_

_ "Okay. Are you coming back to the precinct?"_

_ "Actually I'm on my way to see my Uncle." Castle says, as the doors open and he walks out of the elevator._

_ "You're not trying to get them back together, are you?"_

_ "No, she has nothing with her so I'm going over to get a bag for her."_

_ "She told you where they were staying?"_

_ "Umm no, that's why I'm calling. I called to see if they left any information on where they were staying?" He asks, walking across lobby._

_ "Hold on and let me look in the file." She says, pulling out the folder. She flips it open and looks through till she finds their information. "Umm, they're at the Marriott Marquis. Room 1123." She says, as Castle pauses._

_ "Thank you." He says quietly._

_ "Hey, Castle." She says, just before he hangs up. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "Do you want me to meet you there?"_

_ "No, I'll be alright." He says, as he walks out of his building. _

_ "Call me, if you need me." She says softly and he hums as he hails a cab and hangs up._

_ Opening the door, he gets in and says. "Marriott Marquis." _

_ "Yes sir." The cabby says, pulling away from the curb as he flips the meter._

_ Traffic, is New York traffic, stop and go, speed up and slow down. When they pull up in front of the Marriott, Castle slips the fare through the window along with a nice tip before he leaves the cab. _

_ Upon entering the hotel, he immediately walks over to the elevator and pushes the button for up. He steps back and glances around the lobby. Sometimes celebrities would stay here but he didn't spot any as he looks around the lobby. A few seconds later, the elevator doors open and he steps to the side to let the other guest get off before he gets on and pushes the button for the eleventh floor along with a few other buttons for the other guests that got on with him. Silently they all ride up, stopping at different floors along the way until they come to the eleventh floor and he gets off. Slowly making his way down the hall until he finds his uncle's suite._

_ Stopping outside, he takes a deep breath and then raises his hand to knock. A few moments later, his cousin opens the door. "Mr. Castle." She says, surprised._

_ "Hello." Castle says, as he Uncle walks into view. "Uncle Whitney." He says_

_ "What do you want?" He demands._

_ "I came to get some things for Aunt Alice." Castle says politely, ignoring his Uncle's tone._

_ "You may go. She has nothing here." Whitney says, turning away from the door._

_ "Dad!" Justine says, turning around._

_ "She left. You do not..."  
" Get over yourself." Castle says, finally loosing his patience with his Uncle. "She left because of you."_

_ "What the hell do you know about it. You're nothing, the illegitimate..."_

_ "Leave my paternity out of this. This is the reason she left. You refuse to see any other way but the way you think is best." Castle says, walking around Justine and entering the suite._

_ "Leave, I did not invite you into..."  
"I let him in." Justine says, looking at her father. "And he's right, Mom left because of you. Parker is dead because of you." Justine says, as Whitney raises his hand and slaps her. _

_ "I will not have you speak..." He doesn't see it coming as Castle swings, knocking the older man into the couch. For a stunned moment, he stares at Castle and then he sputters. " I'm calling the police. I will have you arrested." Rick stares at him as he massages his knuckles._

_ "Go ahead." He says quietly as Justine lays a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Maybe you should go." She says, as Whitney stands up._

_ "No, he stays here." He walks over to the desk beside the couch. Reaching for the in house phone he dials the front desk. When they answer, he says. "This is Room 1123, I have been assaulted and I need the police called."_

_ "Dad!"_

_ "This ruffian will not molest me and..."  
"Shut up and get over yourself. You slapped your daughter." Rick mutters, still massaging his knuckles_

_ Whitney glares at him before he turns back to the phone and says. "Thank you." Hanging up the phone, he says. "The police have been called." He says, looking at Rick. Castle stands in front of him and says nothing. "I knew you are as worthless as..."  
"You know nothing about me. You know nothing about my mother. And your wife left because you can't see past that superior attitude you cling to."_

_ "What do you know about it? My wife..."_

_ "Dad, you need to step back and..."_

_ "Do not tell me what I need to do." He says, raising his hand again._

_ "I wouldn't if I were you." Rick says, stepping forward. Justine lays a hand on his arm. _

_ "You're hurting Dad, because Mom left and Parker is gone. I get that, but you do not have the right to physically attack me because you were told the truth, by Mom, myself or Rick."_

_ "You're aligning yourself with the likes of him, a bast..."_

_ "My parents may not have been married when I was conceived but my mother loves me and my father..."  
"Is a worthless piece of nothing? He got my sister pregnant and then ran off to do whatever he wanted."_

_ "You know nothing about my father! He was protecting his..." Castle stops, realizing what he was about to say and knowing that he can't tell his Uncle anything about the man he met in Paris and what he did for a living._

_ "He was protecting what, himself!" Whitney demands, as Rick turns away and walks over to the window. He's looking out at the view. He's still there when there is a knock on the door. Whitney goes to answer it. "Yes, thank you for coming. The perpetrator is in here." He says, stepping back to let in the officers from the NYPD. When they walk into the other room, both officers stop as they recognize Rick. _

_ "Mr. Castle." They both say, looking at him and then the older gentlemen beside them. _

_ "Hello." Rick says, nodding to the two officers._

_ "I want this man arrested for assault." Whitney demands, the officers look at him and then at Castle. _

_ "It's alright officers." He says, stepping away from the window._

_ "First I need someone to explain what happened." The senior officer says, looking at the two men._

_ "It's a simple disagreement between family." Rick says._

_ "You punched me!" Whitney says, as the officers look at Rick._

_ "Mr. Castle, is that so?" The second officer asks._

_ "Yes, I punched him but only after he slapped his daughter." Rick says, nodding towards his cousin._

_ "Ma'am." The senior officer says, looking at Justine._

_ "He was defending me." Justine says, glancing at her father._

_ "Are you under duress, ma'am?" The senior officer asks, noticing the glance._

_ Sighing softly before she replies. "No, I'm not under duress."_

_ "What started this altercation?" The second officer asks._

_ Both men look at each other before Rick finally answers. "I came over to get some thing's for my Aunt. She's staying with me while Beckett and I work on her son's case."_

_ "What case?" The senior officer asks._

_ "My son was murdered." Whitney sneers. Both officers look at Castle and when he nods they murmur. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir." "My wife has some ideas about this situation. Those ideas forced her to leave this afternoon." Whitney says, ignoring the officers comments._

_ "You demanded that your son give up the woman he loved to serve the Army!" Castle accuses._

_ "This does not concern my wife's misguided beliefs, or yours for that matter, Mr. Castle. You assaulted me and I want you arrested and charged with such." Whitney says, looking at the officers._

_ They look at Rick and then at Whitney before the senior officer replies. "I think you're both guilty of letting your emotions get the better of you. Mr. Rodgers. We understand that you've received a devastating news today but that gives you no right to assault your daughter. And Mr. Castle, what would Beckett say about this." The senior officer says, looking at Rick._

_ Rick hangs his head and sighs. That is something he's not looking forward to, having to explaining this to her. "Are you going to arrest him?" Whitney demands._

_ "No we're not arresting him. But I suggests that you leave." The senior officer says, looking at Rick. He nods as Whitney opens his mouth._

_ "Dad, be quiet. They are right." Justine says, turning to the officers. "I'm sorry that you were called out here for this. My father..."  
"I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself." Whitney says._

_ "Dad, hush." She says, looking at him. "Rick, I think it's best..."  
"I'm going, but will you be okay with him." Rick asks, glances towards his uncle._

_ "I will be fine. I will be going to my room as soon as these officers leave."_

_ "Then I will go, but I do need to get some things for your mother." Rick says, as she nods. _

_ "I'll go pack her a bag." She says, turning to leave the room._

_ Both officers stand between Rick and his uncle and the tension is so tight, it's like they are all in a vacuum and they all are waiting for the seal to break. Castle stares at his uncle and is completely grateful that he was never around these people growing up. The tension didn't ease until Justine walks back into the room with a small bag for her mother._

_ "Thank you." Rick says, taking the bag._

_ "Will you ask her to call me?" Justine asks softly._

_ "I will and you can come by my loft at any time for as long as you're in the city." He says, looking at her and then his Uncle. "That goes for you as well." _

_ "That will not happen." He says, stepping up beside Justine. Clearly indicating that he expect her to ignore Rick's invitation as well. _

_ She sighs and then says. "Maybe it's best if you go." _

_ Rick nods and then says. "Sir." Before he nods and turns to leave. The officers follow behind and as Justine turns to follow him. His Uncle reaches out to stop her. She pulls her hand free and then follows them to the door. _

_ Rick opens the door and then steps out into the hall, followed by the two police officers and security from the hotel. He turns back to Justine and smiles gently. "Are you sure you will be alright?" _

_ "I'll be fine. I'm leaving as soon as I say a few things to my father."_

_ "He may try to keep you here."_

_ "He won't and I know how to defend myself. I'll leave and then my husband will be arriving by the morning."_

_ "Alright, if you need me, call the 12__th__ precinct. They will be able to get in touch with me. I would give you my number but I think it's best if I just go."_

_ "It's fine Rick. And thank you for standing up for me. No one but my husband has ever done that and I appreciate it." Stepping over, he hugs her and then glances up as Whitney walks up behind them. He sees the resentment in his eyes. Stepping back, he releases her and says while he looks at his Uncle. "I'm a phone call away if you need me."_

_ "Thank you." Justine says, stepping back. He nods again and then turns away and she doesn't close the door until he and the officers turn the corner at the end of the hallway._

_ Beckett is walking back from the break room as her phone rings on her desk. Reaching for the phone as she sits down, she says. "Beckett."_

_ "Hey Beckett." Agent Oulch says_

_ "Oulch, did you find out anything?"_

_ "Yeah I did." He says, pausing for several seconds._

_ "So, what did you find out?" Beckett demands._

_ "Alright, I had to pull in a few favors to get..."_

_ "Just tell me what you got Oulch." Beckett demands._

_ "I don't remember..."  
"Oulch!"_

_ "Alright, the Center for Christian Enlightenment, lit up a lot of flags when I put in my search parameters."_

_ "What type of flags?" Beckett asks._

_ "Let's just say they've got several agencies that are looking at them."_

_ "When you say several, what do you mean?"_

_ "I mean like three or four Federal, a couple state and local agencies are all doing investigations on this group and it looks like they've been doing it for several years now."_

_ "What specifically are they looking at?"_

_ "There's everything from narcotics investigations, to sex crimes and child abuse investigations, a couple of suspicious disappearances, ATF and the FBI have a task force set up as well, which also includes the Justice Department."_

_ "Is this another Waco?"_

_ Oulch chuckles before he continues. "The Texas Rangers are investigating the disappearances, sex crimes and narcotics cases, DHS is going over the child abuse. And the IRS is looking at the organizations tax returns as far back as they keep records. And you think this organization is involved in your murder case?"_

_ "I have information that indicates they may be involved." _

_ "Can I ask what the information may be?"_

_ "You can ask." Beckett says, fiddling with the elephants on her desk. "Who's the head of this organization?"_

_ Oulch looks through his notes for a moment before he answers. "It's a guy named Jedidiah Sanders. He's actually a Reverend." _

_ "Seriously!" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "Anything else I should know?"_

_ "From the intel that I was able to find, this group seems to be very reclusive."_

_ "Like Waco reclusive, or just they all stick together reclusive."_

_ "I don't think it's Waco again, but it's and exclusive club."_

_ "Alright, thanks Oulch and we're even." She says, as he chuckles again._

_ "You saved my ass, so any time Beckett." He says._

_ "Thank again." She hangs up as Espo and Ryan look at her. _

_ "Any information?" Ryan asks._

_ "Yeah, it seems this organization is being investigated by every agency in the alphabet, except for the NSA and Homeland Security and they maybe as well, just doing it quietly." Beckett says, getting up and putting the information onto the murder board._

_ "So what do we do?" Espo asks, as she leans against her desk._

_ "I don't know."_

_ "We need to find the connection between our victims and this organization." Ryan says._

_ "But how do we do that? They're in Texas." Espo says and Beckett looks at him. "What?"_

_ "Maybe you're onto something." She says, looking at the murder board. "I don't think the Army is connected to this, okay. It's just detail. The letter said that if something happened to her, to look into this organization and that organization is in Texas. I think we have to go there."_

_ "Wait, Gates won't agree to all three of us going to Texas."_

_ "So, me and Castle will go. He's been wanting to get out of town since that whole thing with Alexis went down. This is our chance."  
"Isn't one of the victims his own cousin? Wouldn't he want to be there for the funeral and stuff." Espo says._

_ Beckett looks at him and then shrugs her shoulder. "He might, but I can't see why he would be, unless it's to support Martha, but he's not attached to his family."_

_ "So you're saying that Castle has no attachment to any of his family, either his mother or his father." Ryan says, clearly not being able to imagine not being to connected to his family._

_ "Rick has a family." Kate says, sounding a little defensive even to her own ears._

_ "I didn't mean anything by it Beckett. It just surprised me." Kevin says._

_' "No, it's fine." Kate says, running her hands over her face. "Before I talk to Gates maybe I should talk to Rick about us going to Texas."_

_ "So, what do you want to do now?" Espo asks._

_ "I'm going to say the same things we've been doing." She says sighing, as she looks at the murder board again._

_ It takes Rick about an hour to get back to the loft from the Marriott. He should've just taken the subway. It was cheaper and way less hassle. Pulling his key from his pocket, he unlocks the door. Martha and Alice are sitting at the counter when he walks in. "Richard, you're back." Martha says, as he closes the door._

_ "Yes mother, I'm back. Otherwise I wouldn't be closing the door to my own apartment with the key that I used to open the door." He says, walking over to the island where they are sitting._

_ "There's no need to be smart." Martha says, as he sits Alice's bag on the floor beside her._

_ "Thank you." She says, smiling at him._

_ "You're welcome." He says, walking over to the refrigerator. Opening it, he takes out another bottle of water and takes a sip._

_ "How did things go?" Alice asks, as he walks towards them._

_ "It was alright." He says, but his face says that more happened._

_ "What happened?" Alice asks._

_ "It was nothing important." Rick says._

_ "Rick." Martha says, watching him._

_ "Alright, but promise me you won't freak out." He says, looking at her._

_ "What happened Richard?"_

_ "We had a bit of a physical altercation." He says, taking at drink._

_ "What do you mean a physical altercation?" Martha demands as Alice looks down._

_ "I mean exactly what I said. We got into a fight."_

_ "I told you not to rise to his bait. This situation is complicated enough."_

_ "I know the situation." Rick says, turning away from the counter and walking into the living room._

_ Martha moves to follow him, but Alice stops her. "I know my husband. This isn't Rick's fault." She says, getting up and following him into the living room. "Rick, what happened?" She asks gently._

_ "I didn't think to ask you what hotel you were staying in so when I left, I called Beckett and she told me. I took a cab to the Marriott and then the elevator to your floor. When I knocked, Justine answered the door. And as I said hello, Uncle Whitney came up behind her, demanding to know why I was there. And when I told him, he said that you left and had nothing there before he turned away as if I was an inept servant. Justine tried to say something to him, but he cut her off saying again that she left. He started to say something else, but I interrupted him and told him to get over his self. He told me to leave again, one thing lead to another and I walk into the suite." Rick reaches up to rub his hands across his face. "He then turned on Justine after she told him basically the same thing you said to him. But when he slapped her..."  
"He slapped her. Is she...?"  
"She's fine. But yes, he slapped her and I couldn't stand by and let him do that so I punched him."_

_ "Richard!" Martha exclaims._

_ " I know." He says, holding up his hand to stall her reaction. "But he just reached out and slapped her, without any thought or feeling. I couldn't let him do that. Anyway, he called the police."_

_ "So why are you not in jail?" Alice asks._

_ "Because the Marriott is in the 12__th__ precinct's jurisdiction and the officers that were sent knew that I work with Beckett and after the story was explained to them, about Parker's murder and what happened they decided that it was just emotions running too high and they suggested that I leave."_

_ "And what about Justine?"_

_ "She stayed behind. She wanted to speak to her father before she left."_

_ "Alice has he done that before?" Martha asks._

_ "No, he's never raised a hand to me or the children. I'm sorry this is happening." Alice says, looking at both of them._

_ "There is nothing for you to apologize for. He's the one..."_

_ "He's responsible for what he did, but I'm sorry for the way you've both been treated. It was wrong and I should've stood up before now. If I had, maybe my son would still be alive." Alice says, standing up._

_ "Where are you going?" Rick asks, looking up._

_ "I'm going to take my bag upstairs and then call my daughter." Alice says, as she leaves the living room. Stopping at the island, she picks up the bag and then walks upstairs. _

_ Once she's upstairs, Martha says. "There's more isn't there." She says._

_ Rick looks at her and then sighs. "My paternity was brought into it as well, so I was not only defending Justine, but also you and her as well. And I can honestly say, I am glad that I wasn't raised around them. We had it hard sometimes, but there's one thing I never doubted and that was how much you loved me and by extension loved my father, whomever he is."_

_ Touched by his unusual display of affection she reaches out and hugs him. He's taken by surprise but slowly pulls her into a deeper hug. "I love you." She whispers._

_ "I love you too Mom." He replies, holding her for a moment more before she sits back. There's a moment of silence before he asks. "Will you be okay here?"_

_ "I'll be fine." She says, smiling softly._

_ "Then I need to go to the precinct. I told Kate I would come back after I got her stuff." He says, standing up._

_ "Oh, okay. Go. I'll take care of her." Martha says, standing up._

_ He walks towards the door, grabbing his keys off the table beside it and pulling his jacket out of the closet before he opens it and leaves._

_ The elevator dings and the doors open. Walking out, he walks towards Kate and the boys. They're all looking over things and he quietly slides into his chair before Beckett looks up. "Hey." She says, smiling when she sees him._

_ "Hey." He replies quietly, watching her but not enough to creep her out. "Any progress." He asks, glancing at the murder board._

_ "Umm, some." She says, following his gaze. "We were finally able to speak to your cousin's husband, and I don't think that the army has any connection to this other than they were both in it and he was her commanding officer."  
"Well, that was obvious after we ruled out the private as a suspect." Rick says, looking back at her as she nods. "What is that about the organization in Texas being under investigation."_

_ "Yeah, my contact in the AG's office came through. The organization has every imaginable government agency running an investigation on them, including DHS for possible child abuse." Kate says, as the elevator dings again. She looks up and recognizes her victims roommate. Rick looks up when she does. "Ryan." Kate says, as he looks up. She nods towards the elevator_

_ Turning he looks and then stands up. "Ms. Barnes." He says, as he walks up to her._

_ "Detective Ryan."_

_ "Is there something you needed?"_

_ "After I left her, I went by Tiffany's job. Well it wasn't really a job, she worked for a company that paid her in cash. I'm not sure why. Anyway, I went to her work. I figured I was the only one that would come for her things and to let them know that she was..." She pauses and Kevin lays a gently hand on her shoulder. She shrugs her shoulders and then whispers. "I'm fine. Anyway, they let me clean out her desk and I found this." She says, holding out a manilla envelop._

_ "Did you look inside?" Kevin asks, taking the envelop._

_ "Only to see if it was personal or related to her work. I think it's something you need to see." She says, as he pulls the papers out._

_ Slowly he reads the first couple paragraphs of the papers. And he quickly realizes what he has. " Castle." He says, turning around._

_ Looking up, Castle sees the expression on Kevin's face. Getting up, he walks over to him. "What do you have Ryan?"_

_ "This." Ryan says, handing him a packet of papers._

_ "What is it?" Kate asks, walking up to them._

_ "It looks like some sort of manuscript." Castle says, flipping through several pages._

_ "A manuscript." Kate says, looking over his shoulder._

_ "Yes, and from what I've skimmed, it's a tell all." He says, handing it to Beckett. Taking it, she flips through the pages before she looks at Adrian. "Do you know anything about this?"_

_ "No. I found it at her work. I actually have all of her stuff from her work in my car." She says._

_ "Would you mind if we look over it?" Kate asks. _

_ "If it finds her killer, then no."_

_ "Espo and Ryan, could you go help get her stuff." Beckett asks, turning to them._

_ "Sure." They reply, as Adrian turns around and they walk over to the elevator. _

_ Castle follows Kate back to her desk. "What do you think this is all about?" He asks, thumbing the manuscript. "Do you think this was why she was killed?"_

_ "I don't know. But I think we need to read this."_

_ "By we, you mean me." He says, looking at her._

_ "Well, you are a best selling novelist." She says with a smirk._

_ He leans in closer and whispers. "I'm the best selling novelist that you love." She looks at him slightly shocked. "I'm joking Beckett." He says, sitting down beside her in his chair. He's flipping through the manuscript while she watches him._

_ After a couple moments, the boys return with the boxes from Tiffany's office and the moment had passed. Although it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to her, he was intensely aware of her watching and if he could he would've kicked himself for the off handed comment about loving him. Getting up, Kate walks over to Ryan's desk. "What do we have?" She asks, as the boys begin taking things out of the boxes. _

_ "It looks like a lot of personal things, pictures and such." Espo says, holding up a few pictures. _

_ "And we have a few file folders." Kevin says, holding them up  
"Are they work related?" Beckett asks, as he opens one of them._

_ "Actually no." He says, handing the folder to her._

_ She looks over the first page while Castle looks over her shoulder. "These look like witness statements and interview notes." Castle says, as Kate hands him the folder._

_ "But what are they for." Kevin asks. _

_ After a moment Castle replies. "I'm going to say for that manuscript." He hands the folder to Kate and then walks over to Beckett's desk. He picks up the manuscript and walks back over to them. __"I didn't mean to get this involved but the more time I spent with him, the more it became clear that I wasn't going to get out unless something drastic happened."__ He reads from the manuscript while Beckett reads the same passage from the statement in front of her. _

_ When he's finished, he looks up at the same time as she. "These are the witness statements for that book."_

_ "But who are they talking about?" Espo asks._

_ "There's no names on the statements, which was probably done to protect the witnesses identity and it's the same with the interview notes." Castle says, flipping through the statements._

_ "Does the manuscript have a title? Maybe it can tell us."_

_ "There's no title. I don't think it was finished." Castle says, looking at the statements and then the size of the manuscript. Kate looks at the statements and then the manuscript and then at the murder board. "Do you have a theory?" He asks her._

_ "Not really a theory but a suggestion." She says, walking over to the board. The boys follow her. "We know that the army is just a detail in this story. I think the real story lies here." She says, pointing to the note about the organization in Texas. "I think those statements and that manuscript are the story. We figure out who wanted those back and we'll find our murderer."_

_ "So what are you suggesting?" Castle asks._

_ "I was going to talk to you about this when I got home but I think we need to go to Texas." She says._

_ "We need to go to Texas." Castle says. "All of us."_

_ "No, Gates would never approve of all of us going. But we could go. This is how we solve this case." She says, looking at him._

_ "I would love to go on a trip with you but I'm not sure I can. While I'm not fond of my mother's family." He pushes the scene in his Uncle hotel room from his mind. He still had to tell her about that. "I have opened my home to my aunt and I don't know that it would be right for me to run off to Texas even for this." _

_ "No, I understand and that's why I wanted to talk to you before I said anything to Gates."_

_ "Let me talk to my aunt when we get home and we'll decide then." He says, as she nods._

_ "That's fine and I think it's time that we went home. We're not going to get anywhere else tonight. I'll let you know about the trip." She says, turning to Kevin and Javi. They nod as the start shutting down their pc's and calling it a day. About ten minutes later, they all walk out of the precinct._


	7. Southern Heat Chapter Seven

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Seven_

_ Reverend Sanders walks into a small restaurant just south of town. Most of the locals go there for lunch or breakfast, depending on the time of day. He goes there to meet with one man every couple weeks. "Did you find the manuscript?" The man asks, as soon as Reverend Sanders sits down._

_"No, it hasn't been located."_

_"You realize what will happen if that is published." The man says, leaning forward. "It will be far worse than you loosing your little organization."_

_"It may not be a factor anymore." Reverend Sanders replies, as the man sits back._

_"How so, you haven't found it so it's not in your control. You don't even know to whom she has spoken too."_

_"I don't believe she will be able to finish the manuscript." Reverend Sanders whispers, looking around the cafe._

_"And why is that?" The man asks, as Reverend Sanders looks at him._

_"Let's say the situation has been eliminated." Reverend Sanders says, nodding to the waitress that looks at him. She comes over and pours him a cup of coffee before she walks away._

_"She's been eliminated, how?" The man asks, even as he looks at the Reverend._

_"I'm not going into details here, okay. That's all you really need to know, isn't it. The situation is eliminated on both ends, permanently."_

_"I'm supposes to tell my boss that he's not to worry about this situation because you say the problem has been permanently eliminated."_

_"Yes." Reverend Sanders says, sipping his coffee._

_In an unmarked car in the parking lot, two federal agents listen in to the Reverend's conversation through a bug they were able to slips into his belt. "Come on, say a name." One of the agents says, as they both listen to them._

_"They're not going to." The other agent replies. The other agent looks at him._

_A few moments later, they watch as Reverend Sanders walks out of the cafe. The second agent looks at his partner. "Eventually they'll have to say something incriminating."_

_"Not if they know they're being followed or bugged."_

_"How would they know that? I have confidence in my team." The first agent says, starting the car. They pull out behind the Reverend as the man he was meeting with walks out of the cafe._

_Beckett and Castle walk into the loft as Martha comes downstairs. As they hang up their coats, Rick asks. "How is she?"_

_"She's resting."_

_"Did she speak with Justine?"_

_"Yes. And she reassured her that she is fine."_

_"Did she speak with Whitney?"_

_"I don't believe so." Martha says, reaching for a bottle of wine. "Do you want a glass?" She asks, holding it up._

_"That would be fine." Rick says, sitting down at the island. "There's something we need to discuss." He says, as Martha pours them each a glass of wine._

_"What?" She asks, as she hands them each a glass._

_"We've come... Evidence has come to light that makes us believe that we need to leave town for a few days." Rick says, sipping his wine._

_"This evidence is concerning Parker?" Martha says, as she takes a sip._

_"Yes." Kate says. "Evidence given to us by the female victims room mate suggest that some of the answers to their murder may be found in Texas. Captain Gates won't allow the whole team to go, so I thought Rick and I could go."_

_"But before we clear it with Captain Gates, I wanted to speak to you and Aunt Alice." Rick says, putting his glass down._

_"I don't see the issue." Martha says, looking at both of them._

_"We didn't want to leave you alone with..."  
"Rick, I am not afraid of my brother." Martha says, sipping her wine._

_"I know you're not." Rick says quietly. "But I don't want to leave you to deal with him on your own."_

_"What is he going to do to me that he hasn't done before? Anything he says, I'll ignore." She says, looking at him pointedly. He shifts uncomfortably. "If you need to go to Texas to find his killer then go. I'll handle Whitney and Alice will be fine here at the loft. Justine will have her husband to look after her. I think Alice will appreciate you doing everything you can to find Parker's killer."_

_"Indeed I would." Alice says, walking down the stairs. "I will be sufficiently taken care of by your mother and Justine."_

_"What about Uncle Whitney?" Rick asks._

_"He's washed his hands of me. He proved that this afternoon so I will be fine with my daughter. Go to Texas if it will bring my son's murderer to justice."_

_"We'll only be gone a few days." Kate says._

_"You take as long as you need to find his murderer." Alice says._

_Later that night, Rick and Kate are lying in bed. Reaching for his hand, she slips her fingers between his and he winces slightly, which she notices. "What is it?" She asks, looking at him._

_"It's nothing." He says, pulling his hand free._

_"Let me see your hand." She says, holding her out. He tries to deflect her by giving her his other hand. "Rick!" She demands. Slowly, he holds out his other hand and she takes it, cradling it in her hand, she says. "You're knuckles are swollen and discolored. What happened?" He pulls his hand back and then settles back. "Rick?"_

_"It's nothing serious. I just hurt it this afternoon."_

_"You hurt it, how?"_

_Sighing, he looks at her. "You won't accept that it's not serious will you?"_

_"No." She says, watching him._

_Sighing, he runs his hand over his face and then looks at her. "I was in a bit of an altercation with my uncle this afternoon."_

_"And altercation? What type of altercation exactly?"_

_Sighing he says. "It was physical. But before you get upset I was defending Justine, my mother and my aunt."_

_"Explain to me exactly what happened."_

_"Alright, I'll give you the abridged version. I went to the Marriott, which you know. When I got there Justine answered the door but before I could say anything my uncle came to the door as well and after finding out that I was there for some of my aunt's things, he basically blew me off. His whole attitude pissed me off and one thing led to another and I sort of pushed my way in although Justine didn't fight me too much. He demanded that I leave and Justine told him what she had invited me in. Anyway, they started to argue and Justine basically told him the same thing my aunt did and then he slapped and that's when I punched him."_

_"You did what!"_

_"I punched him."_

_"Castle, this could be so bad. If Gates finds out, she could..."  
"Gates isn't going to find out. No report was made."_

_"But the police were called?" She asks, looking at him. He looks away. "He called them, didn't he?"_

_"Yes. He wanted them to arrest me for assault."_

_"That's basically what you did. And even though they didn't arrest you, there's still a record of the call and an incident report will have to be filled out. Someone could tell Gates about it."_

_"I'm not worried about Gates. I was defending..."_

_"You punched him Castle. He's an old man and you punched him. His son was just murdered and you punched him. And Gates could demand that you not be allowed back into the precinct because of this."_

_"Gates isn't going to kick me out of the precinct."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"I'm not worried about Gates!" He says, looking at her. The whole situation wouldn't've happened if he hadn't've slapped her. She did not deserve it. She only told him the truth but he didn't like it."_

_"That's not the point."_

_"That is the point." Rick says, getting out of the bed. "He wants everything and everyone to behave as he sees it to be. He brought my father into it, Kate." Rick says, looking at her as he flexes his hand._

_She watches him before she says. "Come back to bed Rick." She pats the bed beside her. Sighing he comes back to the bed. "I'm sorry. But you never act like it bothers you, the not knowing who your father is."_

_"It's not that. It doesn't bother me. My mom loved me as much as two parents would love their child. It's his sanctimonious attitude towards anyone and everything. They turned their back on my mother simply because she had me without being married to my father."_

_"That was the time in which your mom was pregnant with you. Women that were pregnant and unmarried were treated differently."_

_"I know that, but I can't see myself ever turning my back on Alexis because she trusted someone, loved someone enough that she gave herself to them and they left her. I would want to punish that person, not Alexis."_

_"It's different now."_

_"He slapped her Kate. And she wasn't disrespectful with what she said or how she said it. It was just something he didn't want to hear so he hit her. I couldn't do that to Alexis."_

_"That's because of who you are." She says, reaching up to caress his cheek. After a moment, she says. "And maybe you're a little angry that you were cut out of their lives."_

_"No, no I'm not. I'm glad I wasn't around him. I don't know what I think about Aunt Alice or Justine. Justine and Parker were children, but Aunt Alice wasn't. She could've stood up to him." He says, as Kate looks at him. "I know it was unlikely, but she could've done it, if she wanted to."_

_"Most people won't upset the status quo, you know that." Sighing, he settles back against the head board as she leans against him. After a few moments she says. "I should've met you there."_

_"Kate..." _

_"No, I'm well aware of how much you'll protect your family and judging by your reaction at the precinct when they came in to speak with us. It was foreseeable that something like this could happen."_

_He sits up and then turns to her. "I didn't go there with the intention of punching him."_

_"I know that. But can you at least admit that you're angry about the way they've treated you and Martha. And I'm not saying it's not justifiable to feel that way. But his son was just found murdered and you couldn't think of another way of defending your cousin, mother and Aunt?"_

_"I reacted." He's silent for a moment and then he says. "And maybe it wasn't my best reaction."_

_"Let's get some sleep. We'll need to speak with Captain Gates first thing in the morning."_

_"Maybe you should speak to her while I take care of something else." He says, as she looks at him and then leans over and kisses him._

_"You don't have to apologize."_

_"Yes, I do." He sighs, laying down beside her and kissing her shoulder softly. "Go to sleep." He mumbles._

_Once back in his office, the man that spoke with Reverend Sanders sits down at his desk. Picking up the phone, he dials a number. When the call is answered, he says. "Come in, I've got another job for you." The man hangs up._

_Jesse looks at his phone and then says. "Damn it." Getting up off the bed, he grabs his keys and leaves the hotel. Driving south to Dallas, he tries to figure out what job they would have for him now. He wanted to stay in the area to be sure that the good Reverend didn't try to tell the cops the latest job was all his idea. A couple hours later, he pulls up to a nondescript building in Northern Dallas. Getting out of his car, Jesse walks up to the door and knocks twice before the door is opened and he steps inside. "You got a job?" He asks._

_"We need the organization completely eliminated... all of it." The man says, looking at Jesse._

_"The woman has been eliminated."_

_"You did it." The man says, as Jesse looks at him. "Did you get the manuscript?"_

_"No."_

_"The whole point of you being involved was to get that manuscript."_

_"The good Reverend had other ideas." Jesse says, shrugging his shoulders. "He basically ordered me to kill her." Jesse says, as the man looks at him._

_"He ordered you to kill her."_

_"In a round about way, yeah. Where is...?"_

_"He's busy. We have to make sure this is cleaned up. It can't be tied back to us."_

_"Alright." Jesse says, getting up and walking around the office. After several moments, he says. "I taped the conversation between the Reverend and I."_

_"Does he explicitly say he wants you to kill the girl?"_

_"No, I told you it's implied. But with the correct changes it can be made to appear as though he ordered it. That would get him out of the way. We can find other scapegoats for the other activities later. Why the sudden hurry to clear this up?"_

_"I believe the fed's are following the Reverend and they may have even bugged his home, office and other areas and as I said, this can't be tied back to him."_

_"Alright, I'll do what needs to be done." Jesse says._

_"Good, clean it up. However you see fit." The man says. Jesse nods and then leaves._

_The next morning, Kate's in the bathroom getting ready. Looking up, she catches Rick watching her from the doorway, smiling at him, as he says. "I've been thinking about something."_

_"What's that?" She asks, putting her make-up away._

_"Did you realize that you've spent every night here this week?" He says, as he walks over to the sink, leaning against it as she turns to him. He reaches for her hand and brings her to stand in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck._

_"Yeah, I guess I have."_

_"So I was thinking that after we get back from Texas that maybe you could move in here."_

_"You mean live here, with you and Martha."_

_"Well mostly it's only me. Mother spends most of her time at her studio in that small apartment above it. And Alexis is settling back into Columbia and living on campus, so most nights it will only be us."_

_"You really want me to move in here." She asks, trying to read if he's serious or only joking around._

_"Kate..." He pauses for a moment. "You know how I feel about you. And I'm not asking you to tell me you feel the same." He says when she opens her mouth. "But I want you here with me. You haven't really been to your apartment for more than a couple nights since the Tyson case. Maybe I should wonder about that." He says, getting that boyish look on his face that he gets when he's think up a wild theory for the case they're working on._

_"Castle!" She says, looking at him like she always does when he's off on a wild tangent. He looks at her and smiles. "I don't want to decide anything right now." She says, leaning up to kiss him._

_She meant it to be a sweet kiss until he pulls her closer to him, burying his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. Running his tongue over her lower lip, he teases her until she opens her mouth. Sighing, she holds him tighter. Slowly he moves his hands from her waist, slipping down to grab her butt. Squeezing slightly, he tries to pull her closer as he aunt calls out. "Richard."_

_"Crap." He mutters, as she laughs softly. "Don't laugh, and I'll be right back." He mutters releasing her._

_"Go see what she wants." She mumbles, taking a deep breath. Once he's out of the bedroom, she grabs her phone and checks her calendar. Closing her eyes, takes a deep breath and then she smiles._

_Richard walks into the living room where Alice is standing. "I wanted to let you know that I'm meeting Justine for breakfast and then we're going to the funeral home to make arrangements for Parker."_

_"Of course but are you sure you don't want me to stay...?"_

_"No, go with Detective Beckett." Alice says as she walks over to him. "I probably won't see you again before you leave, so I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay with you and apologize for all the years that we ignored you and your mother."_

_"It's fine."_

_"No, it wasn't. I should've said something years ago. Even if I couldn't've convinced Whitney to change his mind, I could've contacted you or your mother. She needed her family all those years ago and we turned our backs on her and you. And I'm sorry for my part in that."_

_"I was a kid. My life was fairly..."_

_"Richard, stop making excuses." Alice says, smiling at him. "It was wrong. That's all that needs to be said and please accept my apology."_

_"Of course it's accepted. You and Justine are always welcome here. I can't say the same for my uncle."_

_"I completely understand that, although he's not a bad guy." Alice says, as Richard looks at her. "Alright, I doubt you'll ever change your mind about him, given how he's acted while here. He is a loving man. And he did love Parker, Justine and I."_

_"He loved you as long as you all went along with the way he saw things. That's not love, that's control." He says, as Alice nods. Kate walks out of their bedroom at that moment._

_"Good morning, Detective Beckett." Alice says, as she walks in._

_"Please, call me Kate and good morning. How did you... or did you sleep?"_

_"I managed a few hours. I'm not sure I'll sleep soundly for a while still."_

_"You need someone to talk too, someone beside your family." Kate says. "It will help."_

_"You speak as if you know." Alice says._

_"I do." Kate replies, as Rick slips his arm around her waist._

_There's a pause before Alice says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."_

_"No, they're only sad ones. My mother was murdered several years ago." Kate says, as Alice takes a deep breath._

_"I'm very sorry." Alice says, reaching for Kate's hand._

_"Thank you." Kate replies and then turns to Castle. "I need to get to the precinct." She says, as he nods. "I'll call you after I speak with Captain Gates." She says, and he nods again. Turning back to Alice, Kate reaches out and hugs her. "Take care of yourself and don't let this define you."_

_"Thank you, Detective." Alice says, releasing her._

_"I'll be in later." Rick says, as Kate nods._

_After Alice and Kate left, Rick takes a quick shower before he leaves the loft. Catching the subway, he reaches Time Square within twenty minutes. Walking into the Marriott, he walks over to the elevator. Unlike yesterday, he's not paying attention to the people in the lobby. He's focused on the upcoming conversation with his Uncle. When the elevator doors open, he steps back and let's the other guests leave and then gets on with a couple of other guests. "The eleventh floor." He says, looking at the man standing beside the buttons. The man pushes the button and Castle settles back for the ride after saying. "Thank you." The man nods._

_A few moments later, the doors open onto the eleventh floor and he walks out. Following the hallway to his Uncle's door, he stops outside the door for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he reaches up and knocks. A few moments later, his uncle opens the door. He's surprised to see him standing there. "What do you want?"_

_Rick clinches his jaw for a moment and then he takes a deep breath to relax. "May I come in?"_

_"I see no reason for you to be here." Whitney says, looking at him._

_"I won't take up but a moment of your time."_

_Whitney watches him for a moment and then steps back. Rick walks in. And as his uncle closes the door, he says. "If you assault me..."_

_"I'm not here to do anything to you." Rick says, turning to his uncle. "I actually came to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Whitney simply stands there without acknowledging the apology. "It may not matter to you that I am apologizing. But punching you was wrong. You've had a lot to deal with in the last few days and..."_

_"I don't need your sympathy." Whitney replies._

_For a moment, Richard watches him and the shakes his head. "While I'm here, I might as well tell you what we've found out so far. We don't believe the murder was tied to the Army or your son's involvement with the female victim while he was her commanding officer. Evidence has come to light that it might be tied to an organization based out of Texas."_

_"Texas?" Whitney asks._

_"Yes, Kate and I will be going down there, most likely later today to do some more investigating into this organization and their link to the other victim in this murder."_

_"Is that all?" Whitney asks._

_"Yes." Rick replies._

_"Then you may go."_

_Rick looks at him and then sighs. "I'm not your favorite person I know that. But keeping up that attitude doesn't help the pain you're in."_

_"What would you know about my pain?"_

_Rick looks at him and then says. "A couple months ago, my daughter Alexis was kidnapped and taken out of the country by men I had no idea existed. I can't completely identify with what you're feeling right now. But I can say this, for a moment while she was gone, I thought she might possibly be dead and it almost killed me. That pain, I wouldn't wish on anyone. I am truly sorry for my actions yesterday. You pushed my buttons, but that's no excuse to physically assault you, so I am sorry." When he's finished, his Uncle stares at him and sighing, Rick says. "I'll go now. I just wanted to apologize before we left for Texas, since it is unlikely that we will see each other again." Whitney doesn't reply. Turning, Rick walks over to the door. Opening it, he turns back to his uncle. "By the way, if you're at all interested. Aunt Alice is hurting as much as you are right now. She needs you to be her husband not her dictator." When no reply came, Rick shakes his head before he turns and walks out the door closing it behind him. He's leaving the Marriott when he calls Kate._

_When Kate reaches the precinct, she goes immediately to Captain Gates's door and knock. "Sir, can I speak with you."_

_"Yes, please. I wanted to speak with you as well. Where is Mr. Castle?"_

_"He had a personal matter to tend to this morning. He may be in later." Kate says, walking into the office and closing the door. "You wanted to see as well." Kate asks, walking over to Gate's desk._

_"Yes, this incident report came through this morning." Gates says, handing her an incident report._

_Glancing at it, Kate realizes it's the report on Castle's confrontation with his Uncle. "Sir, I can explain."_

_"I don't need more of an explanation than this Detective. Your partner assaulted..."_

_"He was defending his cousin, mother and aunt, Sir."_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_Kate's jaw clenches before she says. "Sir, his uncle assaulted his cousin in Rick's presence. He had to defend her, that's just who he is."_

_"I'm not concerned with who he is. He..."_

_"As we speak, he's speaking with his uncle and apologizing for the punch."_

_"I'm assuming you told him to do this."_

_"No, after he told me what happened, he decided to apologize on his on. While his uncle pushes his buttons, he realized that he could've handled that situation better, and that is why he's apologizing."_

_"Your partner isn't NYPD, detective. Why was there no arrest made? He can't expect special treatment..."_

_"He's never expected special treatment, Sir. The responding officers decided that it was a family matter as the report says and Rick decided on his own to apologize to his uncle. You may not like him being here Sir, but he's apart of my team." Kate says, refusing to break eye contact._

_For a moment, Gates looks at her and then asks. "What did you need to see me about?"_

_"Our case Sir, evidence has taken us in a different direction and I feel it would be beneficial to continue looking into this evidence."_

_"What evidence?"_

_"We have reason to believe that these murders have something to do with an organization out of Texas, where the female victim was originally from."_

_"What type of evidence?"_

_"We have a letter written by the female victim, just days before she was murdered, explaining that if something should happen to her, then we should look at this organization as a point of interest. We've also uncovered a manuscript. We believe was written by the female victim, detailing witness accounts of different things that have happened within this organization. I feel like if we find out who wanted that manuscript, we'll find our murderer."_

_"Alright, send Espo..."  
"I was actually thinking that Castle and I could go." Kate says, interrupting her. "This will get Rick out of the city until after his cousin's funeral is handled."_

_"He doesn't want to be here for his cousin's funeral?"_

_"He's never been close to his family, Sir. And his aunt has told him to go on and go, if it will help bring the person responsible to justice."_

_"Alright Detective, I'll grant the leave for you and Mr. Castle, but you inform Mr. Castle..." She picks up the incident report. "... that this type of behavior will not be tolerated. Is that understood?" Gates asks._

_"Yes Sir." Kate replies._

_"Then you are dismissed. Inform your team of yours and Mr. Castle's departure and keep in contact with them while you're in Texas. I don't have to remind you to contact the local authorities once you reach Texas."_

_"No Sir, I'll inform all pertinent organizations when we arrive, Sir."_

_"You're dismissed then Detective." Gates puts the paper describing the incident with Rick and his Uncle in the trash as Kate turns and leaves her office._

_As she walks up to her desk, Espo and Ryan look up from the paperwork they are working on. "What did Gates want?" Espo asks._

_"She needed to speak to me about something that happened between Rick and his Uncle." Kate says, sitting down at her desk._

_"So is she kicking...?"_

_"No Ryan, she's not kicking him out of the precinct but she's not happy about the situation."_

_"What about Texas?" Espo asks._

_"She's agreed to allow Castle and me to go. It's probably a good thing. This will get him out of the city until after his cousin's funeral, reducing the chances of something more happening between them."_

_"What exactly happened?" Espo asks, as he glances up and sees Captain Gates watching them._

_Kate glances over her shoulder and then turns around. "To make it short, he punched his uncle last night." She says, as both Ryan and Espo stare at her. "He was defending his family. The responding officers realized that it was simply an altercation between family members and didn't arrest him but they did have to file an incident report, which is what Gates has, had." Kate says, as her cell phone rings. Realizing its Castle, she picks it up._

_"Hey, I'm headed for the precinct now." He says._

_"Actually, I just spoke with Gates. She's cleared us for Texas but it might be better if you don't show up here today."_

_"She heard about..."_

_"Yes." Kate replies._

_"Alright, I'll make the plans for Texas."_

_"And I will meet you at home."_

_He pauses and smiles before he says. "I like hearing you say that."_

_"Me say what?" She asks._

_"I like it when you call the loft your home." He says, as she smiles, twirling her hair around her finger._

_"Are you twirling your hair?" He asks, smirking even though she can't see him._

_"I'll see you later and I will tell you what happened with my uncle."_

_"You didn't punch him again?" She asks._

_"No I didn't punch him again." He says. She can hear the smile through the phone. "I'm headed in to the subway."_

_"Alright, I'll talk to you at home." Kate says. They hang up a few seconds later._

_"Okay and I will meet you at the loft."_

_"See you then and I will tell you what happened with my uncle then and no, I didn't punch him again." He says. And she can hear the smile through the phone. "I'm headed in to the subway."_

_"Alright, I'll talk to you at home when I get there." Kate says. They hang up a few seconds later._

_Shortly after Jesse left, Mr. Del-Varro dials a number. After a couple rings, R.K Livingston picks up. "I'm in the middle of important business." He says._

_ "I understand that Sir, but I have an update on the Reverend Sanders situation. I think you need to come back."_

_ "Come back, this is an important negotiation I'm doing."  
"I don't mean to be disrespectful Sir, but none of which will matter if that manuscript is published."_

_ "Alright, I'll have Jonah take over. I'll be back in Dallas tomorrow night. We'll meet then at my office, not the estate. I can't afford for the family to over hear this conversation."_

_ "Yes Sir." Mr. Del-Varro hangs up _


	8. Southern Heat Chapter Eight

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Eight_

_Rick's on his phone as he walks into the loft. Closing the door behind him, he walks into the living room. Alice is sitting next to the window over looking the street. Seeing her, he nods before he returns to his conversation. "Paula, I don't know how long I'll be gone."_

_ He listens for a moment and then says. "We should be back before then, but if we're not I'll make more than my usual donation. This is not a major catastrophe." He listens some more. "Yes, I will let you know if we're not able to make it back and yes Detective Beckett will be going with me."_

_ "Rick, I'm not sure this is the right plan for you. You're sales will be affected by this relationship."  
"Paula, we've been over this. The playboy persona was never me, you know that. I was always Alexis's father before I was anything else. And maybe it won't affect sales. Did you ever think about the fact that it might draw in more? I'm not changing my mind about Kate going to the fund raiser with me." He listens and then says. "Yes, I'll let you know when we arrive and when we'll be leaving. I don't believe we'll miss the fund raiser, but if we do, The Met will never turn down a substantial donation from me." He listens and then says. "Good bye." He hangs up the phone and then walks over to his aunt. "I'm sorry about that. How are you doing?" He asks, sitting down next to her. _

_ "I'm... it's hard to realize he's gone." She says, looking out the window again. _

_ "I can almost imagine what you're going through for a moment a while back I thought I had lost Alexis and I couldn't breathe thinking that my little girl was gone."_

_ "What happened?" _

_ "She was kidnapped by some overseas terrorists."_

_ "But why Alexis, was she out of the country?"_

_ "No, she was here in the city. I can't really get into the details of it, but for a moment during the case, a van was found with a lot of blood and for the moment I was so scared that the blood was Alexis's and that she was gone. Kate was there and so were the guys from the 12__th__ along with Lanie, she's the medical examiner. They were all there, but I couldn't breathe in that moment. I couldn't think, I couldn't comprehend that there was a chance that my little girl would never walk through that door again, it just wouldn't sink in."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Lanie typed the blood in the van found out that it wasn't Alexis's type. I was relieved and scared at the same time. She was alive, but I could still loose her._

_ "So what happened?"_

_ "With the help of the French police and Interpol along with the FBI, we were able to track down her kidnappers and get her back." Rick says, sticking to the official story from the embassy in France. _

_ "Why did they take her?"_

_ "I never really found out. I was more relieved that I had my little girl back." He pauses and then reaches for her hand. "I'm sorry about Parker. I so wish you could have him back." She lays her hand over his and for a moment they sit there in silence._

_ "Will they catch the person that did this?" Alice asks quietly._

_ Rick looks at her and then smiles. "There is one thing I can promise you. Beckett won't rest until she's caught whoever it was that killed him, no matter how long it may take her."_

_ "This trip, are you sure it'll bring his killer to justice?"  
He pauses and then says. "I can guarantee that it will but there's evidence that suggests that his death has something to do with an organization in Texas, or at least his girlfriend was tied to it. But how it's all connected we won't know until we get there."_

_ "What if it's just a wild goose chase?"_

_ "Then Beckett will come back and we'll continue looking. But I don't think we'll have to do that." Rick says, as the door opens and Kate walks in._

_ "Rick." She says, as she closes the door._

_ "Hey, we're in here." He says, getting up. He walks over to her. Slipping his arm around her and lightly kissing her. He pulls back before it gets too heated._

_ "I didn't know you were coming home this early."_

_ "Gates let me come home so we can get ready for the trip. Alice, how are you doing?" Kate asks, turning to the older woman._

_ "I'm getting along." She says, smiling softly._

_ "We're doing everything we can…."  
"I know you are. Listen, I know you have things to do so I'm going to go lie down for a while." She moves to get up and Richard reaches out to help her._

_ "We'll be here if you need us." He says, as she nods and turns away. They watch as she walks away._

_ "How's she really doing?"_

_ "She's hurting. It's hard for her to accept that he's not coming back." Rick says, reaching for her and hugging her._

_ Pulling back, she looks up and asks. "How are you doing?"_

_ "I'm fine." He says, releasing her and walking into his office with Kate following him. "I spoke with Paula after I talked with you."  
"What did she say?"_

_ "She's worried that we won't be back in time for the MOMA gala. I told her that if I wasn't that the MOMA would generously accept my extremely generous donation without question."  
Nodding, she asks. "What else did she say?"_

_ He looks at her and then smirks. "She's still not sold on us going together. Even though I've told her countless times that I'm no longer "Richard Castle, Playboy extraordinaire." He looks at her and then walks over to her. "Don't let it upset you, please. I'm with you and I want my fans to know it. I was never the playboy her press tactics made me out to be." _

_ "You made a convincing job of it." Kate says, as he slips his arms around her._

_ "That was part of my job, but secretly I longed for a woman that solely wanted me, and Alexis. Someone I could love and support through everything they needed me for and that I know will do the same for me. I found that with you." He says, leaning in a kissing her._

_ The kiss starts off slow before she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, nipping at his lower lip. He nips at hers in retaliation before gently teasing the bite with his tongue. She opens her mouth letting him in. He pulls her to him burying his fingers in her hair. Reaching for him, she tugs on his shirt. She needs to feel his skin beneath her hands. He feels her tugging on his shirt and it breaks into his concentration. Pulling back, he breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Do you want to shower because…?" She looks at him and smiles. It takes him a moment to understand what she's telling him silently. "It's…."_

_ "Yes." _

_ "Alright." He reaches for her again._

_ "But maybe we should hold off." _

_ "Kate." He whines."_

_ She smiles. "We have to get tickets and reservations for a hotel, along with a car rental. And we need to let Alexis know."_

_ "I can take care of all that with a phone call."_

_ "And what about packing?"_

_ "Just throw some clothes in a bag…."_

_ "Sounds like a typical man." She says, looking at him with a smile. "I need to do more than throw some clothes in a bag." She says, as he starts to really pout._

_ "Go make the calls and I'll get our bags packed. And if we have time before dinner, we'll." She says, releasing him. He pouts for a moment before he walks over to his desk and she goes into their bedroom._

_ Twenty minutes later, he comes into the room. Kate has two small suitcases on the bed with several different changes of clothes inside them."  
"Kate, we don't need to take the whole closet." He says, looking at the suitcases, which are almost completely full. "We're only planning on staying for a few days, maybe a week at the most right."_

_ "We need options Castle, even if we only stay for a week. Texas is very hot this time of year, you know."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "I checked the weather app on my phone. It's hot and muggy down there this time of year."_

_ "Okay, but do we need to take a month's worth of clothing…."_

_ "I don't have a month's worth of clothing. And if you say another word, that little episode you were hoping would come about." She looks at him and knows she has his attention. "It won't happen." _

_ "Fine, I'll go start dinner. It'll be a little early, but our flight is early so I thought you would want to go to bed early tonight."_

_ "When exactly are we leaving?"_

_ "Umm, departure is six A.M."_

_ "Castle that means we have to be at the airport by four A.M., you realize that?"_

_ "I know, but I thought you would want to get to Texas as soon as possible. That's the earliest flight I could get. We can sleep on the plane. It's a three hour flight for here to Dallas. I spoke with a rental agency at DFW and they will have a car waiting for us at the airport when we land. We have to drive to McKinney for our hotel."_

_ "There are no hotels in Celina?"_

_ "No, but I found this really great hotel. You're going to love it." Rick says, sitting down on the bed. "It looks alike an old western style hotel, like from the 1800's but it's not. It's got all the modern amenities we'll need while we're down there. It really could be a place for us to…."_

_ "A place for us to what?" She asks, stopping what she's doing to look at him.  
"To work from, it'll be a great place for us to work from and closer actually then I planned on getting. I was looking at hotels in Frisco, but McKinney is only about fifteen minutes from Celina."_

_ "Alright, then we'll stay there. I'm almost finished here if you want to start dinner or order something for us…."  
"I'll go see what the rest wants." Rick says, getting up. He takes a deep breathe when he walks out of the room. He'd almost said the hotel would be a great place for them to have their wedding. They so were not ready for that particular conversation, he thinks as he walks into the living room._

_ After finishing dinner, Alexis went back to campus while Martha went out and Alice retired to her room, leaving Rick and Kate to get ready for their trip. Kate's in the bathroom getting things together for the morning. Walking up, he leans against the door frame watching her. After a moment, she says. "Staring is creepy, you know that." _

_ He smiles as he pushes away from the door frame and walks over to the sink. "What are you doing?" He asks, ignoring her statement. He knew she thought that his habit of watching her was creepy, but he couldn't help and he figures that if it really upset her, she'd do something about it. _

_ "Getting things ready for tomorrow morning, someone has the tendency to wait till the last minute to get ready." She says, looking in the mirror._

_ He slips his arms around her waist. Laying his chin on her shoulder he looks at her in the mirror. "You know it's really your fault that I have every reason to procrastinate getting out of bed now."_

_ "How do you figure that?"_

_ "With you beside me, I never want to leave your loving arms." He says, grinning at her._

_ "I hate to point this out Castle, but what about every other time you didn't get to a meeting before I came along."_

_ "That was only because I knew I was missing something important." He says, as she laughs. Putting her toothbrush down, she turns in his arms. "I'm not responsible for every missed appointment you have because you can't get your body out of bed."_

_ "But you like my body, especially when I do this." He says, leaning in to kiss her. _

_ Sighing, she opens her mouth when he lightly teases her lips with his teeth. For several moments, there's silence and the deepening of their breathing. Finally he pulls back and sucks in a deep breath. Laying his hands against her cheeks, he holds her attention. "I will never get enough of that."_

_ "Me either." She says, smiling as she leans in, kissing him again._

_ After a moment, he pulls back and asks. "What do we have left to do?"_

_ "Nothing really, our suitcase is packed. You'll gather your laptop in the morning and we'll collect our toiletries then as well. I have my backpack ready with the case files that I copied before I left the precinct, but if we have any questions we can always call Javi or Kevin. So, I think we're ready."_

_ "Do you want to take a shower now or wait till the morning?" He asks._

_ "Well, if we take one now we can sleep later." She says, smiling as his eyes light up._

_ "I'll run the bath."_

_ "You just want an excuse to not have to get up tomorrow." She says, as he releases her and walks over to the tub. He turns to look at her and smiles. _

_ "There's always that." He says, turning the water on as she pulls her shirt over her head. He turns around after the temperature is comfortable and he stops, staring at her as she stripes. He so wants to take her right there. Heat rushes over him as he clinches his jaw, trying to control the desire raging through him. He knew she was probably still on her cycle but that didn't stop him from wishing she was free. _

_ Standing up from pushing her jeans down, she stops for a moment and watches him. Seeing the heat flare in his eyes, she tucks her bottom lip into her mouth and notices the flash of need when he sees it. Completely nude, she walks over to him. She's closes enough for him to feel the heat from her body. He takes a deep breath and catches her alluring scent. "God this is hard." He thinks as she sinks into the tub._

_ Looking over at him, she watches him for a moment before her voice breaks through. "You coming, Castle." _

_ "Umm, yeah." He whispers, quickly striping. When he walks over to the tub, she moves forward and he slides in behind her._

_ When he's settled, she moves back into his embrace. Pulling his arms around her, she leans against him. Closing her eyes, she plays with his fingers. After a moment, he realizes that she's playing with his ring finger and he's reminded of the thought he almost let slip when they were talking about their hotel. He's still thinking about that when she says. "You were going to tell what happened with your uncle."_

_ After a moment, he realizes that she's said something. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_ "You said you were going to tell me about what happened when you went to see your uncle."_

_ "Oh yea, I did."_

_ He pauses and she asks. "So what happened?"_

_ "Nothing really, I went to his hotel and he answered his door, demanding to know why I was there. I asked if I could come inside and he let me in but commented that if I was there to assault him, which I told him I wasn't and then I apologized."  
"Did he accept it?"_

_ "I don't know. He didn't say anything. I could see that he's hurting. So I told him about Alexis."_

_ "You told him about Alexis. Surely he knew you had a daughter."_

_ "No, not about that, I don't know if he knew about that or not. I told him about her kidnapping and how for a moment we thought she might've been hurt or dead when we found the van."_

_ "You told him about the kidnapping." She asks, as he nods against her shoulder. "And what did he say?"_

_ "Nothing, he just looked at me the whole time I was there. After I told him about Alexis, I apologized again, explaining that he pushed my buttons yesterday but that was no reason to punch him. And then as I was leaving, I told him that Aunt Alice is hurting too and that she needs him to be her husband not her dictator."_

_ "What did he say?"_

_ "Nothing, he never spoke after the comment about assaulting him."_

_ Leaning to the side, she looks up at him. "Well you tried and I'm proud of you for apologizing to him. Maybe he accepted it, maybe he didn't but you're conscience is cleared with that apology." She says, turning around and leaning back against him._

_ They spent almost an hour in the tub. She's the first out when the water starts to cool off. "I'll be out in a moment." He says, finishing his bath as she wraps a towel around her._

_ Nodding, she walks over to the door leading to the bedroom. Opening the door, she walks out as he finishes up. Drying off, she wonders over to the dresser for one of his shirts. Pulling one out, she turns towards the bed and then stops, an idea forming in her head. Tossing her towel towards the closet, she walks over to the bed. Pulling the covers back, she slips inside and then snuggles into the pillows she propped up behind her. _

_ About five minutes later, the door opens and Castle walks out. He's drying his hair with a towel wrapped about his waist. Heat flares inside when she sees him. Seeing his bare chest, defined pec's and chiseled stomach. He doesn't have a six pack, but he's not soft around the middle either. Still drying his hair, he says. "I was thinking about maybe having something like this happen to Rook and Nikki. Maybe not the exact same circumstances, I wouldn't do that to Aunt Alice but…" He's lowered the towel and is staring at the bed where he's spotted Kate laying against the headboard with out a stitch of clothing on. "Kate, what are you doing?" He asks, standing frozen in front of her._

_ ""I think that's fairly obvious." She says, watching him as he slowly moves his gaze down her body._

_ "You're cy…."  
"Ended yesterday." She says, watching the realization dawn in his eyes._

_ Dropping the towel in his hands, he walks over to the bed. Kneeling on one leg, he leans over and kisses her. After several moments, he pulls back. "You know this is one of my fantasies… well not this exact scenario but sim…."_

_ "Rick." She says, reaching up to pull him onto the bed. "Shut up." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

_ He settles against her, his blood heating to the temperature of a furnace. After several minutes, he pulls away. "Are you sure you…?"  
"Yes, I started my new pack this morning so we're protected." She says, leaning up to kiss him again._

_He settles against her. Their bodies reacting to each other and __pulling him to her, she wraps her arms around his neck__. __Flames of desire wash through them before she pulls away. Looking up, she smiles, as she flips him to his back. She kneels over him as he groans softly. "That's so incredibly hot." He mutters. Leaning forward, she softly kisses his neck. Tasting the warmth of his skin, slowly she moves down his body, nibbling as she goes. He has his hands buried in her hair pressing her mouth to his stomach. His head is thrown back, eyes closed as a groan escapes from deep inside him when she lightly nibbles on his abdomen._

_Pulling back, she leans up and kisses him. Lightly scratching him as they both feel their bodies respond to each other, breaking the kiss she looks up, and watches him. Lightly he runs his finger down her cheek to her mouth. Opening it, she nibbles on the tip of his finger before taking into her mouth and lightly sucking on it while he watches her. Reaching for her, he pulls her down to him, kissing her, trying to devour her. She's swept up for a moment. The heat rolling through her, building a storm like neither one of them has seen or felt before. _

_She pulls back, sucking in a breath and lays her hands on his hips. Her touch is soft but it feels heavy against the storm rushing over him. "Kate." He mumbles, closing his eyes. He knows what she's planning and he's not sure he'll be able to survive it. She feels him trembling beneath her hands as she leans forward, letting him feel her breath wash over him. His body jumps as she flicks her tongue out, lightly licking him, teasing him. Reaching for him, she wraps her hand around him. Squeezing for a moment, she takes him into her mouth. She can't take him all but she relishes what she can. A week without her, except for the one time in their tub he's so close to loosing it and she knows it. He's trying hard to hold on but she's an expert at getting him to let go._

_She knows what he needs and how it wants her to do this to him. And he knows he won't last, not tonight. He reaches for her, gently caressing her hair, trying to distract her so that they both can come together, together. "Kate." He groans. She looks up and smiles and takes him deeper. She teases him, caressing him and he knows that he's not going to get away without letting go. He falls into it, letting her sweep him up into the storm raging through his body. Surging waves rush over him, filling her mouth with his release. When the last twitch rolls over him, he settles back and she pulls away._

_He softly caresses her inner thigh, working his way up her body. At the first touch of his hand, she cries out, closing her eyes in ecstasy her lower lip once again tucked inside her mouth. Leaning over, he softly kisses her stomach and letting her feel the warmth of his breath against her desire. A soft cry of disappointment escapes her when he pulls his hand away, only to be replaced by a cry of ecstasy a few moments later when his mouth replaces his hand. He plays her almost to the point of explosion. He had thought that he would do to her what she had done to him but he hadn't realized how much he wanted to be apart of her, to feel her body around his, taking him into her when they both reached their pinnacle together. _

_Cries of pure unadulterated pleasure escape them both as he enters her. They move together, slowly at first then with greater speed. She wraps her legs around him deepening his penetration with each thrust. He carries her to the edge almost to the brink of release, and then slows down. They build up together again but instead of slowing down he completely stops his head buried in the side of her neck as she moves restlessly beneath him._

"_Rick, please." She cries. _

_She tries to a desperately arch her body to his, but his weight holds her motionless. Intentionally clinching the muscles surrounding him, she silently begs him to finish it. This time he changes rhythm, thrusting with heated movements, building in intensity like a storm, with each thrust drawing them closer to the peaceful center. As they reach their highest peak for the final time he cries out. "Kate."_

"_Rick." She replies, clinging to him._

_A few minutes later she is swept away by the tide of love, desire and passion. Once he knows she is satisfied. He releases all control gives one final thrust as his body is whisked away. His arms can no longer support him and he collapses into her arms. He buries his face in the side of her neck. She wraps her arms around him tightly while they both try to return to reality._

_ The Livingston's have been in Texas for more than half a century. His grandfather discovered one of the richest oil reserves in the state. His father found the second richest. To say that the Livingston's have power would be like saying electricity might give you a shock. They are synonymous with the state of Texas. R. K. Livingston The fifth is no different than any other member of his family. He's just willing to work outside the system to achieve what he wants. This is where Reverend Sander's organization comes in. Being a religious entity it is the perfect front for laundering the money that comes from his less than legal dealings. He's standing at the window when his phone buzzes. Turning, he walks over to it and pushes a button. "Yes."_

_ "Sir, Mr. Del-Varro is here to see you." His secretary says._

_ Sighing, he says. "Send him in."_

_ "Yes sir." This secretary says, nodding to the man standing in front of him._

_ Turning, Cash Del-Varro opens the door to the office. He closes it behind him as the R.K looks up from his desk. "Why am I here?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Sir. We felt you needed an update, Sir."_

_ "And it couldn't be made over the phone. I have important meetings that I had to postpone to come back here."_

_ "I know Sir. And I'm sorry. It's about the Celina matter."_

_ "Did you recover the manuscript?"_

_ "No sir, not yet sir but I have spoken with the Reverend this morning and he's under the assumption…."  
"Assumption, I don't pay you for assumptions. I want this cleared up before that manuscript is printed and my family is disgraced."_

_ "It's being handled Sir. Mr. Cash is in position to handle the Reverend and anyone that's been asking questions about his organization."_

_ "What do you mean anyone?"_

_ "I believe that the Fed's have taken an interest in the Reverend. He doesn't know it, but when I left him this morning, an unmarked Crown Vic followed him as he was leaving."_

_ "You don't know…."  
"Sir, I've been around law enforcement enough to recognize a Fed's car. He's being followed and probably bugged as well."_

_ "I want this cleaned up however it has to be done. Is that understood?"_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "None of this can come back to my family, is that clear?"_

_ "Yes sir, I'm impressed upon Mr. Cash the importance of the situation Sir."_

_ "Alright, and get the manuscript before it's actually published. Even if the Reverend and his organization is out of business, until that manuscript is found and destroyed it does no good to handle the other."_

_ "We'll find it sir." Mr. Del-Varro replies, R.K nods and Mr. Del-Varro leaves. Sitting back, R.K closes his eyes. This is getting way too complicated. It was simply way to channel money with out it being traced. If the manuscript was printed, it would disgrace his family. It had to be found and found before any law enforcement agency could figure out his operations._

_ Beckett's alarm rings promptly at four a.m. Reaching for it, she slaps at it trying to shut it off as Castle rolls to his side and mumbles. "Can we have just five more minutes?"_

_ Beckett finally finds her phone and silences the alarm before she lays back. Closing her eyes, she wants desperately to follow Rick's suggestion and sleep for five more minutes, but they had to be at the airport two hours early and they still had to get showers and dressed, not to mention the traffic out to JFK would be rough. Turning her head, she looks at him and smiles. Moving over to him, she kisses the under side of his chin and he hums softly. "We have to get up Rick. We both need to shower and traffic…." He groans and she smiles. "Come on sleepy head." She says, sitting up and pushing the covers off him. He tries to fighter, but she pulls them off. _

_ "Come on Kate, don't be so cruel." He grumbles as she laughs._

_ "You're the one that booked an eight thirty flight."_

_ "Eight thirty isn't that late." He says, with his eyes still tightly closed._

_ "And did you consider that we have to be at the airport two hours early to get checked in and through security. Come on." She says, taking his hand and pulling him up. "We can shower together." Slowly he opens his eyes and looks at her. "We can shower together with no funny business." She clarifies._

_ "Ah come on, you don't have be cruel on top of heartless." He grumbles, as she laughs, tugging on his hand._

_ He allows her to pull him up and into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he turns the water off. "Would you go start the coffee while I get ready?" She asks, as he dries his hair with a towel._

_ "Now the sleeping bear is awake enough to realize she hasn't had her morning dosage of caffeine."_

_ "Shut up." She says, as he laughs. "Go make the coffee." _

_ "Of course my dear." He says, leaving the bathroom._

_ Ten minutes later, he comes back to their bedroom with a cup of coffee. "Here, sleepy bear." He says, handing her the coffee._

_ "Castle, if you want hotel sex I would stop with the whole sleepy bear comments, just sayin."_

_ "Duly noted." He replies, sipping his coffee while he watches her. _

_ After a few moments, she says. "Castle we don't have time for your creepy staring."_

_ He walks over to her. Putting his cup down, he slips his arms around her waist and lays his chin on her shoulder. "As much as you pretend to hate me watching you, I know you love it." He says, lightly kissing the side of her neck._

_ She looks at him in the mirror for a moment before she smiles and he kisses the side of her neck again. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, now go get dressed."_

_ "Don't you want breakfast?" He asks, standing up._

_ "I'll grab something at the airport or something." She says, as he looks at her. After a moment, she notices that he's watching her. "What?"_

_ "You need to eat, we both…."_

_ "I'll get something at the airport, a muffin or something. We don't have time for you to fix us pancakes or your smorlettes."_

_ "It's offensive how much you dislike those. They really are…"_

_ "Disgusting." She says, as he snorts and then walks out of bathroom while she laughs at him._

_ She's finishes getting ready and then walks into the closet as he's tucking his shirt in. For a moment, she leans against the closet doorway and watches him. "You know it is creepy to stare." He says as he buttons his pants and pulls the zipper up._

_ "I think you've stared at me enough over the years to allow me some time to stare at you."_

_ "Well, I do have a fabulous back side." He says, glancing at his rear in the mirror beside him._

_ "Conceit is never attractive Castle."_

_ "It's not conceit when it's the truth. I have a fabulous rear." He says, looking at her and daring her to deny it. He laughs when she simply walks over to her clothes and begins dressing. After another minute, she asks. "Did you arrange for a car?"_

_ "Have I ever not arranged for a car to take us somewhere?" He asks, as he pulls on his shoes._

_ "I suppose not." She says, putting on a pair of skinny jeans and heels._

_ "You're going to wear those to the airport?" Castle asks, looking that four inch heels she's putting on._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "We'll have to walk like forever once we're checked in and through security." Castle says, as she slips on the other boot._

_ "Castle, I wear these all the time. I run in these. I've chased suspects for blocks in these, why would I worry about walking through an airport in these." She asks, standing up as he walks over to her._

_ "Wouldn't you like to be comfortable?"  
"I would be uncomfortable in something else. And besides when we get to Dallas, we'll need to start working the case by notifying everyone that I'm there and the purpose for my visit."_

_ "So when you get to Dallas you're Detective Beckett, not my girlfriend."_

_ "Well I will be when I'm working the case. I'll be Kate when we're alone."_

_ "I like it when you're Kate and I get to be Rick, your tall, strong and ruggedly handsome boyfriend."_

_ "You just want to be taller than me." She says, slipping her arms around his waist." She says, as he looks at her and smiles. "Oh my… you like it when I'm shorter than you!"_

_ "It's not that important."_

_ "You never said anything." She says, thinking back to all the times they've kissed or hugged and she hasn't had her heels on. She's just realizing that he really does seem to enjoy the difference in their heights on that occasion. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_ "It's not that important." He repeats._

_ "But…." He lays a finger across her mouth._

_ "I get why you want the heels when you're working. It builds the Detective mystique and stature, but yes I like it when you lay your head on my chest and I can rest my chin on the top of her head. I feel strong and protective."_

_ "You're strong and protective without that, you know that right."_

_ "Yes, but when you're wearing the heels your Beckett and without them you're simply Kate, my girlfriend and I like that feeling." She kisses him softly before she releases him and walks over to the bench inside their closet. Sitting down, she reaches for the boots. "You don't…."  
"I know, but I want to. I'll put them on after we reach our room in Texas." She says, pulling off the boots and finding a pair of flats to wear instead. _

_Standing up, he reaches for her and kisses her softly. "Thank you." _

_Smiling, she steps back and gently caresses his face for a moment before she says. "We need to go. Our car will be coming soon." As soon as the words leave her mouth, the house phone rings. "I'll get it." She says, leaving the closest. When she comes back, Rick's strapping his watch to his wrist. "That was Henry, our car is here." _

"_I'm ready." He says, looking up and smiling._

"_Then let's go." She says, walking over to her suitcase. Opening it, she lays the boots on the top and then closes the case again. Reaching for it, he kisses her quickly before pulling the handle up. "I got this. You get yours." She says, taking the handle. She follows him out of the bedroom._

12


	9. Southern Heat Chapter Nine

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Nine_

_With first class tickets, it took Kate and Rick less than a few minutes to find their seats and get settled. Settling back in his seat, Rick looks at Kate and then asks. "Have you ever been to Texas?"_

_ "Umm no." She says, buckling her seatbelt before she settles back. "Why?"_

_ "I was jut curious. I mean I know you went to your parent's cabin during the summer but did you ever go some where else?"_

_ "We took the usual trips, Disney World in Florida and Disney Land in California. We actually took that trip a few weeks before I started at Stanford. It was the last trip before I started college."_

_ "And the last trip before your mom…." He trails off as she looks at him. After a moment, he says. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't've brought that up."_

_ "No babe, don't apologize for talking about her death. I don't talk about her much and it was a great trip. We had so much fun. I convinced her to ride all the roller coasters with me. She was petrified afterwards but it was so much fun. And Dad got soaked when we rode Splash Mountain." She says, smiling._

_ "What else did you do?"_

_ "We mostly rode the rides. I was too old to do all the princess and Disney stuff. Did you and your mom ever go on vacations?"_

_ "My whole childhood was a vacation." He says, looking at her._

_ "No, I mean I know you traveled with her when she was doing a play but did you ever get to go somewhere that didn't pertain to her working."_

_ "Once, I don't know how she could afford it because she really hadn't worked in a while, but she took me on a road trip. We drove through out the Northeast and we stopped wherever we wanted, whenever we wanted."_

_ "How old were you?"_

_ "Umm, ten or eleven, it was right before she sent me to boarding school."_

_ She quiet for a moment before she looks at him and then asks. "Will you want to send our kids to boarding…?"_

_ "No! I never sent Alexis and I'll never send ours." He pauses for a moment before he looks at her. "We haven't really discussed this properly, but you've mentioned us having kids a couple times lately and would you want to, without us being married?"_

_ She looks at him for a moment before she answers. "I've already told you that you're my one and done. There won't be anyone else so if I became pregnant before we were married, I wouldn't be upset." When she's finished, he leans over and kisses her as more passengers fill the aisles._

_ About an hour into the flight, Kate is looking through her emails while Castle is supposes to be playing a game. But for the last ten minutes, he's been watching her. "You're creepy staring again." She says, glancing towards him. He doesn't reply but still continues to watch her. "Really, Rick, what?" She says, turning her attention completely to him. After another moment, she reaches out and touches his arm. Heat builds inside him and she catches him as she shifts slightly. She looks into his eyes and realizes that he's watching her because he wants her. "Now." _

_ Finally he answers her. "It would be fun to be a member of the mile high club."_

_ She looks at him and decides to tease him. "Who says, I'm not already?"_

_ He stares at her, surprise written across his face. "You're… when and with whom…?"_

_ She leans closer to him. "Have I ever kiss and told?" She asks, smiling as he shifts again. The faint scent of her shampoo, the warmth of her breath and her body focuses his attention not on her apparent revelation and the sparks rushing through his body. "Well, I guess I can accept that I'm not the first but I can guarantee it would…." _

_ She leans in and kisses him quickly before she leans back. "Rick, I've never did that while on a plane."_

_ He pauses for a moment before he whispers. "Would you want to?"_

_ "Ooo gross, you want to do that in a room the size of broom closet. Where some over weight traveler has just, no! I'm doing that in an airplane bathroom."_

_ "We don't have to seat…."_

_ "No, Rick. I'm not…" She leans closer to him and lowers her voice. "I'm not doing that with you in the bathroom of a plane." She finishes, glancing back at her phone._

_ He sits back and then looks at her. After a few moments, he asks. "Would you do that if we were on a public place?"_

_ "You mean like a private jet?" She asks, looking back at him._

_ "Yes." He replies, while she watches him._

_ After a few moments consideration, she says. "I might." She watches as his wheels start to turn. "But not on this trip, we're working." She says, as their flight attendant walks by and she lowers her voice. "If we were on any other trip, you could finish that thought."_

_ "What thought?" He asks, trying to sound innocent._

_ "Umm, about renting a private jet."_

_ "I wouldn't have to rent one." He says matter of factly._

_ "You've got a private jet."_

_ "No, Patterson has one and he'd let me…."  
"We're not borrowing Patterson's private jet just so we can do that."_

_ "Well, it wouldn't be just for…."_

_ "Rick!"_

_ "I'm serious. He will let me use the plane whenever he's not using it of course. Of course, I'd have to give him something in return." _

"_He wouldn't do it out of the goodness of his heart, its quid pro quo."_

_ "It's not totally like that, but yeah we would exchange favors." Rick says, watching her. After a moment, he says. "And if I didn't approach Patterson, I have the money…?"  
"Rick, please." He looks at her and then settles back, letting the conversation drop. But it irked him that she still wanted to deny his wealth. She leans her head back and then turns her head to look at him. "As much as he knew about her from the years of him following her around, she's learned the same about him. And right now, she realizes that he's upset. Reaching over, she lays a hand on his arm. He looks at her and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "What did I say?" She asks quietly._

_ He looks at her but then shakes his head. "It's not the time to get into it." He says just as quietly. She opens her mouth to argue but he looks at her. "We'll discuss it but not her and not now." He says, as she nods once. _

_ After a minute or two, he takes a deep breath and then looks at her. "Can I ask you something?" He asks quietly._

_ "Sure."_

_ "Would you feel more comfortable if I wasn't rich?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Would it make you more comfortable if I wasn't rich?"_

_ "Why would you ask me that?" She asks, looking at him and trying to figure out where this line of questioning was coming from. He looks at her and then out the window for a moment. He's usually able to express himself better. He is a writer after all but this makes him nervous and more than a little bit insecure. "Rick?" She asks, reaching for his hand. _

_ He turns his attention to her. "It's just that…." He pauses again and then says. "It's just that when I suggest using my money for something like renting a private plane you act like it makes you nervous. It's just money." He says, looking at her. His tone is filled with frustration._

_ It's her turn to look away. She wasn't prepared for this discussion. That was all the answer he needed right there and she felt him pulling away from her and she scrambles to hold onto him. "Rick, I'm not embarrassed by your money. You're wonderfully down to earth about it." She pauses and he looks at her, waiting for her continue. It takes a few moments before she gathers her thoughts enough to explain what she's feeling. "Rick, who are you?" She asks, watching him._

_ "I'm Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle."_

_ "And who am I?" _

_ "You're badass Detective Kate Beckett, capable of taking down scum in five inch heels without a hair out of place, breaking a nail, or spilling a drop of your latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla."_

_ "No, you're Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, world famous author with more money then I will ever earn in my life time as a cop. You can sit down at computer and type out several thousand words and weave a tale of magic, mercy and justice. You're life is, was on display for page six. And I know the person on page six isn't you, and that we're two totally different people but we fit too. I'm not ashamed of your wealth. It's just that comments like that one, that show me how incredibly different we are."_

_ "Kate, I work hard for the money I earn."_

_ "I know you do and I appreciate it. And I appreciate that you let me be a part of it by writing Nikki Heat. I just…."_

_ "You what?"_

_ "I don't know how to not compare the commonness of myself with you."_

_ He looks at her and slowly he understands. Reaching for her hand, he looks her in the eye. "I am world famous and I have a lot of money. But Kate that doesn't define who I am, I work hard for the money I earn but my stories don't give peace to a family that's had their entire world pulled asunder by an act that neither one of us can fathom doing. You're work is so much more important than…."  
"Don't say that, you don't realize the power of your words and the way they can heal as much as me giving peace to a family that's hand their entire world pulled asunder by an act that neither of us can fathom doing." She says, repeating his exact words and he smiles. "Your words kept me sane after my mom's murder. I've told you that."_

_ "Okay, let's agree to disagree on whose job provides more peace to people. The point is I can't change the fact that I do have money. I love you and what is mine, will be yours. And a lot of what's mine, at least what's come in recent years you've earned as much as I have. Without you, there would be no Nikki Heat."_

_ "That maybe true, but there would be some…."  
He lays a finger across her lips. "To be honest, I don't know that there would be. I was lost before you came to that launch party and arrested me. Nikki Heat is because of you. And if I want to rent a limo and take you to Le Cirque, or rent a private plane to bring you to meet me on my last days of a book tour, can I do that?"_

_ She looks at him and then smiles. "If that's the only reason you rent a private plane, then I guess its okay." She says, her lips twitching as she tries to suppress a smile. He leans over and kisses her softly. _

_When he sits back, she looks at him and says. "You can do that as long as you know that I don't need that to be with you."_

"_I know you don't but I want to pamper you sometimes and some times I don't because I know that it'll upset you if I use my wealth to show you how much I love you."_

"_Sighing, she looks at him and says. "Rick, don't ever hide from me, please. It may upset me, but remind me that it's only one way for you to show how you feel and I'll try not to jump to the wrong conclusion every time." She says, as he nods. Lifting his arm, she snuggles in next to him and they spend the rest of the flight in peaceful silence. _

_ After leaving Dallas, Jesse drives back to Prosper. Pulling into the space in front of his room, he goes inside. Sitting down on the bed, he pulls his phone out and calls a friend. "Yo Rafe, you busy."_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "Man, you know who it is?"_

_ "What you want man?"_

_ "Got a job for you, but I need it fast. 2G's for it."_

_ "Man, I work…."_

_ "You won't earn that amount in a month." Jesse says, heading back toward Celina."_

_ "Alright, where at?"_

_ "Come to Prosper, the Prosper Inn, room 13."_

_ "Alright, I'll be there tomorrow morn…."  
"I need this handled."_

_ "I got to work. My old lady will kill me if I get fired again."_

_ "Alright, in the morning, first thing."_

_ "I'll be there." Rafe says. Jesse hangs up and lays back. Planning on how he'll finish off the Reverend._

_ When they land, they follow the rest of the passengers out from first class and when they reach the terminal, Richard slips his arm around her waist, drawing her closer too him. She looks up as he looks down and smiles as he reads the question in his eyes. "When we're working, I don't get to do this." He says. "And this is sort of a mini vacation for us."  
"We're working Castle." She says, as they walk through DFW towards the baggage claim. _

_ "I know we're working. But we're also here. And we've never been here before so it's a mini vacation." He says, as they reach security. They walk by it as she slips her arm around his waist._

_ A few moments later, they are standing around the baggage claim while they wait for their luggage. "Did you rent us a car?" She asks, as luggage begins coming out._

_ "Yes, I figured we would need one to get around." _

_ "It might be a good idea if you go start the process for getting the car while I get our luggage. That way…."_

_ "I'll go get the car. Can you handle the luggage?"_

_ "I think I can. But which agency did you use?"_

"_Umm, Enterprise."_

"_Still hanging on to the Sci Fi." She says, smiling as he leans down._

_Kissing her quickly before he turn away as he mumbles. "Always." _

_They both only packed one suit case a piece. After several turns of the conveyor belt, Kate finally recognizes Castle's bag. Grabbing it, she pulls it off the belt and then steps back to wait for her bag. A few minutes later, her bag comes out and she pulls it off as well. Looking around, she expected him to be back with the keys before their luggage came. She stands around for a few moments waiting before she decides to go find him. _

_As she's walking through the airport, she spots a group of women gathered together. They don't seem to be a group that's traveling together and it makes her wonder why they are together. As she walks closer, she sees a man standing at the center of the group. He has his head bent, listening to a woman standing in front of him. Even with his head bent, she realizes its Castle. She stops on the out skirts of the group and listens to the other woman. "He is so hot!" One woman says. _

"_Totally hot." Another woman agrees._

"_He's taken." Another woman says, as the other two women look at her._

"_He can't be!" The second woman says. "I so want one night with him._

"_He's dating the cop that the Nikki Heat books are based off of. It's all over his web site." The third woman says._

"_It's not serious." The second women says, as Kate looks at her._

"_I think it is." Kate says, as the three women look at her._

"_He's a player, girl. You have to know all the stories." The first woman replies._

"_Oh, I know them. But I'm certain he's serious about the detective." Kate says._

"_Oh my god!" The third woman exclaims, catching some of the other women's attention and Castle's. "It's her."_

"_Who?" The first woman asks._

"_It's Nikki Heat. Come on, look." The woman says, pulling out her phone. The other two women look over her shoulder as she pulls up a picture on her phone and Kate looks around for a way to escape before the third woman can connect to the web. "It's totally her." She says again as they all look at one of the publicity shots from the first launch of Nikki Heat and Kate is panicked._

"_He's dating you." The second woman says, looking her up and down. "I'm so totally…." _

_The first woman interrupts the second woman. "Girl, what's he like? Is he completely awesome in bed? I'll bet he is?" The first woman says, as Kate looks up and sees Castle looking at her._

"_Excuse me ladies." He says, working his way through the crowd. When he reaches her, he puts his arm around her and whispers. "You okay." She looks up at him. "Alright, I'll get us out of here." He whispers. "Ladies, it's lovely to meet all of you but my friend and I need to be on our way." He says, pulling Kate closer to him as they both turn away. _

_The group stand there, watching as they walk away. When they're out of range, he stops. "I'm sorry. I didn't…."  
"Rick, its okay."_

"_What did they say?" He asks, taking her hand in one and grabbing his suit case in the other._

"_They were talking about how hot you are." _

"_Well, I am ruggedly handsome." He says, his chest puffing up._

"_Down boy, down. You're ego won't be able to fit in the car at the size it is now." She says, looking at him and smiles._

_He looks at her, pouts for a moment and then asks. "What else did they say?"_

"_I don't know if I should tell you."_

"_Ah come on Kate." He whines._

"_Ego's big enough Castle."_

"_You like it when…." He shuts up when she looks at him. "You looked a little panicked when I looked up._

"_I didn't think anyone would recognize me outside of New York."_

"_Kate, the Heat book are a internationally known series. Even if you're not front and center with the publicity for the book, everyone knows you're my…."_

"_Do not call me your muse?"_

"_But you are my muse and I love how much you inspire me." He says, his tone dropping low._

"_Did you get the car? We need to get to our hotel. I was hoping to contact the locals today so that we can start tomorrow."_

"_Yes, I got the car." He says, leading the way out of the airport. He looks around until he spots the Enterprise agent standing beside the car he rented._

"_What no Ferrari Castle?"_

"_We're in Texas, everyone here drives a truck. Thought it would be better if we fit in with the locals."_

"_I guess a Ferrari would stand out even in Dallas. Let's go." She says, walking over to the SUV." He follows her. Opening her door, he lets her in and then closes the door before he unlocks the hatch and puts their suitcases in the back. He then walks around to the driver side door. Getting in, he closes the door and then looks at her before he asks. "Are you ready?"_

"_Sure." They pull away from the airport as he pulls out his phone._

"_Who are you calling?"_

"_No one, I'm pulling up my navigation app." He says, flipping screens as she reaches for the phone. _

"_Here I'll do that. You concentrate on driving. I hear Dallas traffic is terrible."_

"_How do you know about Dallas traffic? Have you been to Dallas before, driven in Dallas before?"_

"_No, but you don't need to be playing with your phone while you're driving." She says, giving him one of her patented Beckett looks. _

"_Here, pull the app up and I'll concentrate on driving." He says, turning his attention to the road._

"_What's the address for our hotel?" She asks._

"_It should be on our itinerary from the flight." He says. "Inside jacket pocket."_

_She picks up his jacket and reaches inside. As she pulls out the itinerary his wallet falls out and open. She leans down to pick it up and glances inside. She does a double take when she notice how much cash he has on him. "Castle, how much cash do you have on you?"_

"_Umm, about two grand." He says, as he stops at a red light._

"_What the hell are you doing with that much money on you?" She asks, looking at him._

"_What best selling author wouldn't have that much cash on him?"_

"_Castle, you're…." She looks at him._

"_What?" _

"_This is begging to be mugged. If some sees you with that amount of cash, it's like painting a target on your back."_

"_No one ever sees me with that much cash."_

"_If you take out your wallet, someone is going to see this." She says, holding up the bills._

"_No, they won't." He insists heading out of Dallas now. She opens her mouth to argue but he stops her. "I take out what I think I'll need for the day, along with a credit card and my debit card. I carry it in my money clip. It's only a couple twenty's. That way any potential robbers will only think I've only got that amount of cash."_

"_And what if you need more money?"_

"_That's what the debit and credit card is for. And if someone does try to rob me, I had over the money clip and then I'll freeze the cards afterwards."_

"_You're a world famous author. If someone tries to rob you they're going to expect more than a couple twenty's."_

"_That's exactly my point, that's what they'll expect. It's not what they'll get."_

"_And that could get you killed."_

"_So according to you, I'm dead either way." He says, glancing at her and seeing that she's about to go off, he side steps her. "Are you going to put the address in the navigation app?" _

_She looks at him with a look that says we're not through discussing this. "Fine. She says, opening up the itinerary. She enters the address and then settles back._

_After a couple miles, he looks at her and then says. "Do you want to know why I carry that much cash around?" He asks, as she looks at him. "I've told you that things were tight when I was growing up. But Mother managed to keep us a float, but that didn't leave much pocket money for me. I worked hard for the scholarships to the schools I attended around the city. It's just too bad that most of them didn't have a sense…." She looks at him. "Anyway, being on scholarship, didn't leave us with extra cash either. And I would see my class mates walk around with a roll of cash in their wallet or purse and I wanted to know what the felt like." He says, as she looks at him._

_She nods but says. "You realize that danger, don't you?"_

"_I'm not an idiot Kate. That's why I devised the system."_

"_You devised a system?" She says, skeptically._

"_Yes, I have a money clip." He says as she nods. Since she's seen him take it out of his pocket when he's bought lunch or at the end of the day when they were getting ready for bed. "In the morning, I put about a hundred dollars in twenty's in the clip folded over. No one ever really see how much is there when I take it out of my pocket, so they assume I don't carry that much cash on me and why would they I'm a wealthy man. Having an extensive amount of cash on me would be impractical and begging for someone to try and steal it."_

"_But Rick, you do have an extensive amount of cash on you."_

"_But they don't know that. They never see it and I don't wear a lot of jewelry that will flash my wealth around. I basically only wear my watch. And while it's a good quality watch, it's not a Rolex."_

"_So you're counting on this system and the fact that you're not flashy about your money to keep you from getting mugged." She says, watching him. "What happened if you need more money?"_

"_Then I use one of my cards. Or I go to the bank and withdraw some cash. But I never remove money from my wallet in public. If I know I'm low on cash and I know I'm going to need more, I'll go to the restroom and in the privacy of the stall I'll take more out of my wallet, but never in public."_

"_Where did you come up with this system? Or should I ask how?"_

"_When I was doing research for an idea. I ultimately abandoned the idea, but I interviewed a pick pocket during my research and he gave me some tips to protect myself. One being not to flash a lot of cash. The other being to dress understated, to blend in enough to make a potential mugger over look you."_

"_Why did you abandon the idea?" She asks, moving on from the money topic. He turns his attention to the road. After a moment, she says. "Castle."_

_He sighs and then glances at her. " Isortofbecamefriendswiththepickpocket." He mumbles._

"_What was that?"_

_He looks at her and then says. "I sort of became friends with the pick pocket and the idea I had was that the pick pocket went a little too far and ends up killing the person he's trying to steal his wallet from. After hanging out with Razz, I couldn't write it." He says, staring straight ahead. "And I couldn't really find a plausible motive for him to go that far."_

"_There is any number of plausible motives. He had a rough day, a slow day, maybe he's picking pockets for someone else and has to make a certain quota for the day, maybe he was defending himself. Although if he's trying to steal…."_

"_Kate, it doesn't matter. The point is I decided not write the story."_

"_Alright, but what if there are circumstances that doesn't take into consideration your system. The world knows you're wealthy Castle and there could be criminals that target you simply because you have money, with or without your system."_

"_Vigilance." She looks at him. "It's an unsafe world Kate, I know that. But if I lived my life in fear of what might happen, I would never leave my apartment. I never would've met you because I just be some everyday man working a nine to five job and barely getting by. I probably wouldn't even be living in the city. We never would've met."_

"_Oh, I'm sure we would've met and probably in the exact same manner in which we did meet." He looks at her and then nods slightly, giving her that observation. "It's just that you wouldn't've arrested me for obstruction of justice and failure to co-operate with an investigation." _

"_Not to mention making you look bad." He says, as she reaches over and playfully slaps his arm."_

"_So, why two thousand dollars?"_

"_That's the cheapest fare from New York to Paris." _

"_You're worried about having airfare to Paris France!"_

"_Not so much as worried as being prepared." _

"_Prepared for what?"_

"_Meredith actually." She looks at him slightly surprised that this issue has to do with his ex." _

"_What does she have to do with the fact that you carry two thousand dollars in your wallet"_

"_When Alexis was about ten, Meredith came to town one afternoon and she didn't tell us she was coming. When she arrived, she went straight to Alexis's school and checked her out. Giving the principal some song and dance about a dead relative. I'm not even sure how it all happened, but four hours later and when Alexis didn't come home from school, I'm freaking out until I spoke with the principal and he explained that her mother had signed her out. Once I got a hold of Meredith, I was slightly calmer but still upset enough that she quickly realized that she needed to bring Alexis back home immediately."_

"_Wait, she actually took Alexis out of school and flew her all the way to Paris, why?"_

"_She said she wanted to take her to lunch and shopping."_

"_And she couldn't do that in New York?" He looks at her as if to say this is Meredith, the deep fried Twinkie. "Why didn't you press kidnapping charges against her?"_

"_I implied that I would if she didn't have Alexis back to me by the next morning. That was after I implied that I would be speaking to the French police as well."_

"_So what happened?"_

"_She had her back before seven am the next morning. And after a spectacular fight, I spoke with my attorney and had the custody agreement amended. Stating that she has to give us at least a days notice before she comes and that she can't take Alexis out of the country without my knowledge or consent. I also gave Alexis a cell phone after that day. She has had my phone number programmed into her phone since she was ten years old and she knows that if Meredith does come to school again she is always supposes to speak to me before she ever goes anywhere with her mother." He says, as Kate stares at him._

_ "And it's never happened again."_

_ "Oh, she still turns up without telling us. But she hasn't tried to take Alexis out of the country without letting me know before hand and we discuss the trip. I have to constantly police her." Rick says, sounding slightly tired. She reaches for her hand. "It's gotten easier now that Alexis is older and can tell her no, but sometimes I still have to pull her in."_

_ "Whatever did you see in her?" Kate asks, as Rick looks at her and then turns his attention back to the road. After a moment, she realizes that she said that out loud. "Rick." She says, squeezing his thigh._

_ "No, you're…."  
"I can't judge you. Look at the decisions I've made about my life and you."_

_ Sighing he looks at her and says. "Meredith was fun when we first met and she was something I needed. Neither one of us planned to be permanently connected to each other, but after Keera left me. I needed fun. And I've had more fun raising Alexis then I ever thought possible. So while I get frustrated with Meredith's tactics and antics, I love having Alexis."_

"_I know you do and you did an amazing job raising her. She is everything most parents hope their kids will grow up to be." She says, reaching for his hand. After a moment she says. "I didn't really mean to sound so judgmental about your relationship with Meredith. And I understand wanting to distract yourself from something you feel like you can't have." He squeezes her hand again and they settle into silence for the last few miles before they reach their hotel._


	10. Southern Heat Chapter Ten

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Ten_

_When Rick pulls up beside their hotel, Kate stares out the window for a moment before she looks at him. "Really." She says, as he grins._

_ "It's cool isn't it?"  
"It looks like it's from and old western." She says._

_ "Yeah, I know. But this is supposes to be a really great place to use for events and wedding and thing. I looked at all the pictures before I booked our room and I think this is the nicest hotel in town."_

_ "We passed like ten different hotels on the way and they all looked nice to me."_

_ "I know but I wanted this to be a little special." He says, looking a little sheepish._

_ "We're here to work. We're not a romantic get away."_

_ "But there's nothing that says that we can't have a little romance while we're here. I mean have you ever been to Texas. I haven't well not like this. I've stopped in Austin on a book tour a few times. And that's a great city, but I've never been anywhere else. It'll be fun, Beckett."_

_ She looks at him and smiles again. "Alright, what harm could it do?" She says, as he does a tiny fist pump and she laughs. "Find us a place to park." She says, settling back while he drives around for a bit before he finds a spot on a side street down from there hotel._

_ Getting out, he walks around the car to open her door. Helping her out, they each walk to the back of the car and he opens the trunk. They each grab a suitcase before they walk back towards the hotel. When they get inside, they look around. Rick has a huge grin on his face when he sees the lobby. It's setup like an old western hotel. On one side of the building is what would be considered the lounge area of a modern hotel, but here it's more like an old western saloon, complete with swinging doors. The rest of the lobby is decorated in a western style, with big pieces of furniture all covered in leather. The check in desk is a massive bar made of wood with the old fashion cubby holes behind the clerk. The keys aren't there but Rick can see pieces of mail sticking out of some of them, meaning the place wasn't empty. _

_ As they walk up, the clerk says. "Hi ya'll. Welcome to Texas. Can I help you?"_

_ "That's so cute." Rick says grinning._

_ "Excuse me." The clerk replies. _

_ "Your accent, it's cute." _

_ "Ya'll aren't from around here are you?" She asks._

_ "No, we're not." Kate says, shaking her head at Rick. The clerk looks at her and then smiles. _

_ "Relax Darlin, I've got one at home just like him." She says, as Kate smiles. "So, what can I do for you?" She asks, looking at Kate._

_ "I'm pretty sure we have a reservation." Kate says, as she glances at Rick._

_ "Oh, yes." He says, getting down to business. "Yes, the reservation is under Alex Rodgers." He says, as the woman looks at him. "It's so…."_

_ "I know who you are Mr. Castle. We pride ourselves on keeping the privacy of our guests." The clerk says._

_ "So, you're a fan."_

_ "Actually it's not my cup of tea. I'm more a romance type of girl, but now my mom, she reads everything, Patterson, Koontz, you. She reads them all." The woman replies, as Castle nods. _

_ "Well, Mindy. If you want I'd be happy to sign something for your mother." Richard says, pulling out his most charming smile._

_ "Oh you don't have to do that." Mindy says with a smile._

_ "It's my pleasure. Anything for a fan, right." He says._

_ "Well, I don't have anything right now, but I'll see my mom tonight so will you still be here tomorrow."_

_ "We'll be here for a few days so anytime will be fine." Rick says, as she smiles again._

_ "Thank you. Now back to business. If you can sign these papers you will be checked in and ready to go." She says, handing the papers to Rick. He signs his name before handing them back to her. "And here are your keys. We booked the Grand Suite for you, if that's okay."_

_ "I'm sure that will be fine." Rick says, taking the cards from her._

_ "It's the top floor, last room at the end of the hall with the double doors." _

_ "Thank you so much." Rick says, nodding as he turns to Kate. "Are you ready?" She nods, taking the handle of her suitcase and follows him over to the elevator._

_ When they reach the room, Rick unlocks the doo. Holding it open, he lets Kate enter before him. She doesn't go far and he stops behind her. "Something wrong?"_

_ "This is…." She falls silent. "I…." She pauses again as she turns to look at him. Smiling he leans in and kisses her. When he pulls back, she looks back at the room. "This looks like the bridal suite or something." She says, looking around._

_ "Oh no, that's a completely different suite." He says, walking into the room as something in his voice catches her attention._

_ "Wait, did you request that room?"_

_ "No! Of course not, I just looked at the pictures online."_

_ "But?" She asks, watching him. He gets a goofy grin on his face. "Castle?"_

_ "I may have asked for this specific suite when I made our reservation."_

_ "You asked for this suite specifically, why?"_

_ "Well, like I said I saw the…."  
"Castle!"_

_ "Alright, I wanted the best and this is the best suite they have."_

_ "You wanted the best suite for us on a trip we're taking because of work." She says, as he nods. "And how much does the best cost." She asks, as he looks away. "Rick, how much?" She demands, crossing her arms._

_ "It's the…."  
"How much!"_

_ "$389.00."_

_ "For the whole stay."_

_ "No, per day." He says quickly. She looks at him. "It's the best, Kate." He says, looking at her with a pleading look._

_ Sighing, she looks at him. "The department will most…."_

_ "I'm not worried about the NYPD reimbursing me." He says, slipping his arms around her. "While we're here, we can maybe have a little couple time."_

_ "Couple time, really." She says, trying to keep from smiling._

_ "Well, we haven't really gone on a romantic trip, except to the Hamptons and that trip involved a murder for us to resolve."_

_ "Castle, we have a case now."_

_ "I know, but we're in Texas. We're not anywhere close to the boys, the city, Alexis, my mother or your father." He says, pulling her closer. He leans in to nibble on her neck._

_ For a moment, she leans into him. Letting the desire building inside her rush through her. Reaching for his mouth, she leans in kissing him as he turns her around. Wrapping his arms around her, he nips at her lower lip. It's enough to wake her up." Rick, we need to stop." She whispers._

_ "You don't want to." He mumbles, still teasing her mouth._

_ "We need to contact…" He moves to her neck._

_ "They'll be there later." He whispers, nibbling on her ear._

_ She closes her eyes. Letting her body be swept away. She finally pulls away while he tries to cling to her. "I promise we will continue this later. Right now, we need to go to Celina and speak with the locals so that I can talk to the Reverend."_

_ Sighing, he releases her and takes a deep breath. "Alright." He mumbles. "But the moment we're back here, I'm holding you to that promise." He says, taking a step back. She looks at him and smiles. "Don't look at me like that." He grumbles._

_ She walks over to him. Laying her hand on his chest, she looks up as he shivers. "When we get back, I'm not letting you out of the bed until tomorrow morning, okay."_

_ "Kay." He mumbles, seeing the fire in her eyes. "Let's go, so that we can get back quickly." He says, reaching for the door as she grabs her suite case. _

_ He waits for her as she opens the front pocket and pulls out her gun. Taking her badge from her purse, she clips it to her hip next to her gun and says. "Let's go."_

_ "God, that's hot." He says, opening the door and letting her go before him. He closes the door behind him. He takes her hand as they walk down the hall to the elevator. She pushes the button and they step back. "Do you think you'll be able to talk to the Reverend today?"_

_ "I don't know. I hope I will." She says, as the doors open and they walk on. He pushes the button for the lobby and the doors close as she settles in beside him._

_ He puts his arm around her, lightly kissing the top of her as she slips her arm around his waist. When they doors open, they walk out as the woman from the front desk looks up. She watches them with a smile as they walk across the lobby. When they reach the car, he opens the door for her and when she's inside, he closes it and then walks around to the other side. Getting in, he starts the car. Within twenty minutes they are in Celina. Using the GPS on Kate's phone they quickly find the police department. _

_ Rick pulls up and shuts the car off as they look at the building. Kate opens her door first so he quickly follows her. She walks to the front of the car and waits for Rick to join her. When they walk into the building, Kate takes the lead as she steps up to the counter and a officer looks up. "Well, hello little darlin, what can I do for you?" The officer asks, slowly moving his gaze down her body. _

_ Kate's instantly insulted but she bits her tongue as she says. "Yes, I am Det. Kate Becket NYPD." She says, emphasizing her rank as she flashes her badge. "I need to speak to your Captain."_

_ "He's across the street for lunch darlin." The officer draws as he nods out the window._

_ "Okay, when will he be back?" Kate asks, ignoring the man's condescending attitude._

_ "I'm thinking he'll be in sometime this afternoon, if you want to wait." The officer replies, still looking her over. Rick steps forwards._

_ "Then we'll go speak…."_

_ "Oh, no sir. That wouldn't be a very good idea. He don't like being interrupted. But maybe there's something I can assist you with." The officer replies, making it clear that police work is the last thing he wants to help Kate with._

_ "I need to speak to him for official business." Kate says, pulling herself up to her full height. She towers over the officer by a couple inches and he still looks at her likes she's a piece of meat. Neither of them notices that one of the Detective's has entered the office and he's watching the scene unfold. "Well, he won't be…."_

_ "Officer Jacobs, go let Ralph out of his cell. He'll be back later tonight, but at least he's sober now." The man says, walking up to the counter. Officer Jacobs looks at him and then walks away. "I am sorry about that. He's the mayor's nephew and a volunteer until the Academy begins another class." The man says, holding out his hand. "I'm Det. Malcolm Reynolds."_

_ "Really, that's so cool." Rick says, grinning like a ten year old that's just seen his buddy's new toy as Kate looks at him. "Well, it is." _

_ She shakes her head and then turns her attention back to the Detective. "As I said, I am Det. Kate Beckett. NYPD. And this is my partner Rick Castle." Det. Reynolds looks at him._

_ "Yes, I am the writer and I am her partner." Rick says._

_ "We've heard about your arrangement Mr. Castle, even in Texas." Det. Reynolds says. He turns his attention back to Kate. "You wanted to speak with our Captain. As you were told, he is at lunch. But if its official business and you go to talk to him, he will take the time. I'm assuming its official business."_

_ "Yes it is and thank you Det. Reynolds." Kate says with a smile._

_ "You're welcome, but call me Mal, everyone else does." He says, returning his smile._

_ "What's your Captain's name?"_

_ "Oh sorry, Capt. Hollis Mills. An older gentleman, white hair, has a white Stetson, balding with blue eyes and has on a blue uniform."_

_ "Thank you." Kate says, nodding before they both turn to leave. _

_She and Rick walk across the street. Rick holds the door for her again and then follows her into the little dinner. Kate looks around the room and then spots a man sitting in a back booth with another man. They walk up to the booth as both men look up. "Captain Mills." Kate says._

"_Can I help you." Captain Mills asks, smiling at her._

"_I was wondering if we could speak for a moment. I realize you're in the middle of lunch but this won't take long and it is official business."_

"_Sure, Lawton we'll talk later." Captain Mills says, looking at the man across from him._

"_Sure Hollis." The man replies, getting up and nodding to Rick and Kate before he leaves. They nod back before Rick holds out Kate's chair. _

"_Mr. Castle, I'm sort of surprised to see you in my town." Capt. Mills says, looking at Rick._

"_I'm here as her partner not as a writer." Rick replies. _

"_Needless to say, we're happy to have you here. My wife has read all your books, but I'm sure every one of the ladies in the reading circle has."_

"_It's good to know I have such a wide fan base." Rick says, as Kate clears her throat. _

_Gaining the Captain's attention. "Alright, if he's here than you must be Det. Kate Beckett or is it Det. Heat." Captain Mills says with a smile._

"_It's Detective Kate Beckett." Kate replies, resigning herself to the comparisons to her alter ego. "And as I said I'm here on official business."_

"_I'm not aware of any official business the city of Celina has with the NYPD, Det. Beckett."_

"_Sir, it's not exactly with the city of Celina. I need to question one of the men here in town and this is my official notice that I'm in town to speak with this individual."_

"_Alright, but may I ask to whom you want to speak with?"_

"_I need to speak with a Reverend Sanders. It's pertaining to a case I'm working." Kate replies, as a woman walks up._

"_Hon, would you like anything?" She asks, as both Kate and Rick shake their heads no. Nodding she walks away._

"_I'm sure you can speak to him, but you might have to get into line." Hollis says._

"_What do you mean?" Kate asks._

"_Rumor has it that a lot of law enforcement wants to speak with the Reverend." _

"_Anyone specific in town?" Kate asks._

"_Several, but the most prominent is the FBI. They let us know they were in town indefinitely several weeks ago."_

"_Thank you, Captain Mills. He's only a person of interest. So we just need to speak to him and then we'll be on our way."_

"_Of course." _

"_Can you tell us where we could find him?"_

"_At this time of day, he's probably at the church. Head north out of town, there's a large church about five miles past the city limits on the left, you can't miss it."_

"_Thank you." Kate says, getting up with Rick following her. They leave the dinner and Captain goes back to his lunch._

_After dealing with Ralph, Officer Jacobs goes on his break. He's standing outside the station when Rick and Kate leave the diner. He stares at Kate while Rick opens her door and then closes it. He walks around the car. Putting his hand on the door handle, he looks up and catches the man's gaze. Rick's face is hard as he stares at him. After a moment, Rick opens his door and gets in. Closing the door, he starts the car and backs out of the parking space. He turns the car north out of town as Officer Jacobs reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number and waits for him to pick up. "You got something?" Jesse asks, without preamble._

"_Hello to you…."_

"_Cut the bullshit, Lester. You got something or not."_

"_Yes, I got something. A hot detective from the NYPD just stopped by to speak with the Captain."_

"_Did you say NYPD?"_

"_Yeah, her and some guy?"_

"_Did you hear what they wanted?"_

"_No, the Captain's at lunch. They went over to the diner to talk to him."_

"_Well, why didn't you follow them?"_

"_Because that Reynolds detective had me processing out Ralph Leonard." Officer Jacob's says, taking a drag off his cigarette._

_ "Okay, see if you can find out what they're here for. I got to talk to my guy?" Jesse says, hanging up without saying good-bye._

_ "You're welcome." Lester says, snuffing out his cigarette as he hangs up his phone._

_ "Hey Jacob's, you're ten minutes late." Det. Reynolds calls from the front door. "Get back to the desk."_

_ "Yes sir." Lester says, walking into the station behind Reynolds._

_ Rick turns into a driveway leading up a hill from the highway. When they crest the top of the hill, he stops the car and they both stare at the building in front of them. "Did you know being a religious institution could be so profitable?"_

_"No." Kate says, glancing at him._

_"I wonder where his office is." Rick says, slowly rolling forward._

_"Captain Mills said that he would be at the church, so let's try over there." Kate says, pointing to the larger of the two buildings._

_Rick pulls into a parking place in front of the church and kills the car. Both of them stare for a moment before Kate reaches for the door handle. "Let's go see what the Reverend knows about our victims." She says, as Rick nods as he opens the door and they both get out._

_As they approach the large wooden doors, Rick reaches around her and pulls the door open. She steps inside with Rick following behind her. The inside of the sanctuary is about twice the size of the churches in Manhattan, even the Cathedrals. Directly in front of them are the pews, with three aisles leading down to a massive stage and choir loft. Behind the choir loft is the place where Reverend Sanders performs baptisms regularly for new accepted Christians. Overlooking all of this is a massive stained glass window depicting the crucifixion of Christ. Rick looks at Kate and then whispers. "This place is like the Holy Grail of churches." Kate looks at him. "What! This doesn't creep you out just a little bit."_

_"It's a church, Castle. Not a haunted house."_

_"I would hope that it's not haunted house." Reverend Sanders says, as Rick and Kate turn to face a man to their right. He's about an inch shorter than Kate. With dirty blonde hair, graying at the temples and soft green eyes, he's stocky and maybe a little bit on the heavy side. "I'm Reverend Jedidiah Sanders. How can I help you folks?"_

"_I'm Detective Kate Beckett, Homicide NYPD. I have some questions for you about a murder that I'm investigating." Kate says._

_Reverend Sanders nods, but Kate and Rick both catch the flash of panic in his eyes. "I'm confused as to why you would need to speak to me about a Homicide in New York. I've never been to New York."_

_ "Your organization has come up during our investigation." Kate says, being purposely vague._

_ "Into who's murder and I'm not sure how my church has anything to do with your investigation."_

_"The victim was a former parishioner of your, a First Lieutenant Tiffany Lewis." Kate replies, watching the Reverend's reaction. He tries to cover it, but he flinches slightly as his breathing pattern increases. "Do you know her?" Kate asks._

_"I can't say that I remember her. I have a large congregation and while I try to know all of them, I can't always meet each and every one." Reverend Sanders replies._

"_I'm going to ask that question again? Do you know Ms. Lewis?" Kate presses._

_The Reverend scrambles for a way to avoid the question. "Why do you believe I had anything to do with this woman's murder? As I stated, I've…." Reverend Sanders asks. Kate catches the evasion and confronts him with it._

"_This will go much easier if you answer my questions. If you're truly no involved then we will leave and I'll pursue other avenues to find the responsible parties for First Lieutenant Lewis's death. Do you know her?" Kate asks, pulling out an 8x10 of the victim and showing it to him._

_"I didn't know she was dead." Reverend Sanders replies, not actually admitting that he knew the First Lieutenant._

"_Do you know of any reason why she would be in the city?" Kate asks, leaving the evasion for now._

"_I have no idea why she would be in New York. She was one of my parishioners several years ago, but she left town and I haven't seen her since then. There was a rumor after she left that she decided to join the army. She left her husband and her family with no explanation as to why she was going. Her husband came to me desperate to get his wife back, but there was nothing I could do to help him."_

_"What was your relationship with Ms. Lewis?" Rick asks, as the Reverend looks at him, really looks at him and Rick sees something flair in his eyes. "Reverend Sanders, what was your relationship with Ms. Lewis?"_

_"I didn't really have one. She was one of my parishioners and I saw her a few times a week at different church functions."_

_"And what about her aunt, a Mable Green, was she one of your parishioners as well?" Kate asks._

_"Yes, she was. It was tragic the way she died." Reverend Sanders looks at them, hoping they would take the bait and stop asking questions about Tiffany. "It broke Mabel's heart when Tiffany left. She was the only family Mable had."_

_"Well that suggests that you had more than a passing relationship with these women." Rick points._

_"You're not a religious man are you Mr. Castle?"_

"_He's…." Kate says, but Reverend Sanders interrupts her. _

"_I was their pastor. I counseled Mabel after Tiffany left." Reverend Sanders replies. "That was part of my duties. But I couldn't explain to you why Tiffany left in the first place. She was happily married, or so it seemed until she just filed for divorce and left. None of us knew where she had gone to."_

"_Except for the rumors that she joined the Army which incidentally turned out to be true." Rick says._

_"So you did not know that she served four tours over seas, two in Afghanistan and two in Iraq." Kate replies, interrupting Reverend Sanders before he could speak._

_"Not until now." Reverend Sanders replies._

_"Reverend Sanders, you're painting two contradicting scenarios here. First you said that she was happily married until she decided to leave town and join the army but you've also stated that you had no lasting relationship with the victim other than being her pastor and counselor to her aunt after she left. So which one is it?" Rick says._

_"I… it seemed like she was happily married that's why when she came to me and told me that she was filing for divorce. As her pastor I tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen and I was there to comfort Mabel after her only family abandoned her. That is the extent of my relationship with either of these women."_

_"Did you ever speak to her husband?"_

_"No. He was… shall we say against any type of religious involvement that Tiffany had."_

"_According to the information we have, Reverend. Ms. Lewis felt that she was forced to get married by you."_

"_I never forced her into anything. I counseled her on what I felt she should do, but I did not force her."_

_"So, how did they meet?" Rick asks._

_"I'm not sure. She never explained that to me."_

_"You counseled her on her marrying a man and you had no idea how she met him or what there relationship was like? What he was like, except that he frowned upon the victim's involvement with your organization." Rick asks._

_"Of course I asked about her about how they met and how he treated her. I asked the normal questions a man in my position would ask. She always brushed me off."_

_"Do you know where her husband is now?" Kate asks._

_"I've never spoken to the man." Reverend Sanders replies, clinging to the story that he never spoke to Tiffany's husband._

_"So, you wouldn't know how to get in touch with him." Kate asks._

_"No, I'm afraid not."_

_"Thank you for your time, Reverend Sanders." Kate says, holding out her hand._

_She turns away and then stops. "Reverend Sanders, would you know why Ms. Lewis would have a manuscript in her possession that described the interviews of previous members from this organization?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't anything about a manuscript. Or why it would be in her possession." Reverend Sanders replies._

_"Thank you." Kate says, turning to go._

_When they get back to the car, Rick asks. "You didn't believe that did you?"_

_"Of course not. He's knows a lot more than what he's saying."_

_"And you think the two coincide with each other."_

_"And you don't Castle?" She asks, looking at him._

_"Oh, I'm sure it all coincides with each other. The question is, how do we prove it? We only have a letter written a couple days before she was killed and the partial manuscript."_

_"Maybe we should talk to Captain Mills again." Kate replies._

_"You want to see what he knows about her husband and this organization."_

_"It stands to reason, if Ms. Lewis's husband was so against her involvement with Reverend Sander's organization, would he not complain to the Reverend. He would go to the local authorities about Reverend Sander's organization and his suspicions as to why his wife suddenly divorced him and left." Kate asks, Rick nods._

_ Jesse pulls up to a house that's surrounded by trees and brush. Most people don't even notice the drive way when they pass. Getting out of his truck, he goes to the front door and knocks twice. He hears the locks release and then he opens the door. Going inside, he closes the door behind him and then lets his eyes adjust to the dimness of the place before he moves away from the door. "Hey, rabbit. You here man." Jesse asks, walking towards the back of the house. He taps once on the back wall and the wall begins to move, sliding to the right and revealing a stair case that leads down into a basement. He steps through the doorway onto the landing and the door slides closed behind him. Emergency lighting starts as soon as the door seals behind him. Jesse take his time going down the stairs. When he reaches the basement, he finds a small room, surrounded by a steel cage. Inside is mountains of electronic equipment and computers. "Hey Rabbit, you here."_

_ A short man with wide fifty styles glass and the fifties style hair peeks around the computers. "You know I have to be here. I have to push the button to let you inside." Rabbit replies, as he pushes a button and the lock on the steel cage clicks free and Jesse opens the gate._

_ He steps inside and looks around. For as long as he's been friends with Rabbit, this is only the second time he's been in his inner sanctum."_

_ "What brings you here?"_

_ "I need the tape." Jesse says, reaching for a piece of equipment. Rabbit snatches it out of his hand and puts it out of his reach. "Don't like people touching your stuff, I get that. But I need the tape finished, like yesterday."_

_ "Thought you had time."_

_ "Things changed, two out of town cops are in town and I need that tape to CYA, if you understand my meaning."_

_ "Alright, but genesis takes work."_

_ "It's not…." Rabbit looks at him. "Alright, I get it. I know genesis. When will it be done?"_

_ "I say give me until tomorrow night."_

_ "I needed it sooner than that. I have to cover my… well you know."_

_ "What are you mixed up in now, Jess." _

_ "Don't call me that." Jesse demands. "Can you get it done by tomorrow?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Alright, let me know when it's done." Jesse says as he thinks to himself. I can't wear. Rabbit buzzes him out._

_ They are pulling out onto the highway when Rick asks. "Did something seem familiar about Reverend Sanders?"  
"What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean, did you get the feeling that you might've seen him somewhere before."_

_ "No, I didn't. Did you?" She asks, looking at him._

_ "Well, sort of." Rick says quietly. He felt familiar to me."_

_ "Was it a signing or reading? Could you have…." She stops when he shakes his head no. _

_ "I mean I can't know everyone that come those things. But I don't feel like that's where I know him from." Rick says, as he reaches the city limits of Celina and he slows down. A minute later, they pull up to the police station. Getting out, they walk back into the station. Officer Jacobs isn't at the front desk this time and Kate is more than relieved. _

_ Detective Reynolds looks up when the bell rings on the door. Putting his pen down, he stands up and walks over to the desk. "Det. Beckett, Mr. Castle." He says. "How can I help you?"_

_ "We need to speak to the Captain again." Kate says, as he nods._

_ "Let me get him." Det. Reynolds says, turning away._

_ He walks back to an office and taps on the open door. "Captain, Det. Beckett and Mr. Castle are here. They would like a word with you." Det. Reynolds says._

_ "Show them back, Mal." Captain Mills says._

_ "Yes sir." He turns and walks over to a door way. "Follow me." He says, as Kate and Rick walk over and through the open door way. Det. Reynolds closes the door and then leads them back to Captain Mills's office._

_ "Det. Beckett, Mr. Castle." Captain Mills says, standing up._

_ "Thank you for seeing us again." Kate says, taking the seat that Captain Mill's offers her. Rick sits down beside her._

_ "It's not a problem. What can I do for you?" Captain Mills asks, focusing on Kate._

_ "I…we went to speak with Reverend Sanders."_

_ "And he wasn't helpful."_

_ "He left me with more questions than answers. One of his parishioners was found murdered in New York. I caught the case and at first we thought it pertained to her time in the Army, but new information has come to light, specifically a letter that the victim had wrote just day prior to her death and specifically stating that if she was harmed, we should focus our investigation on Reverend Sanders and his organization."  
"Okay, what do you need from me?"_

_ "When we spoke with Reverend Sanders he seemed to act as though he wasn't that involved with the victim. At least he tried to make us believe that he didn't."_

_A/N… Please review this chapter for me. I would appreciate if all my chapters were reviewed but with this I'm especially interested in your __**constructive criticism**__. I'm not sure if I wrote the scene with Kate, Rick and Reverend Sanders correctly. So if you can let me know what you think. Was it a good scene? Did I capture Rick and Kate? I'm open to all constructive suggestions… Thanks._


	11. Southern Heat Chapter Eleven

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Eleven_

"_You don't believe him." Captain Mills asks._

_ "No, I don't. But I can't arrest him on suspicion alone." Kate replies, as she settles back in her seat. Rick copies her._

_ "Who was the victim, if you don't mind me asking?" _

_ "The victim's name was Ms. Tiffany Lewis." Kate replies_

_ "I'm sorry but I don't know a Tiffany Lewis." Captain Mills says. Kate opens the folder she brought with her and pulls out the DMV photo of their victim. "That's Tiffany Williams; at least that was her married name. Her last name isn't Lewis."_

"_And you're sure that she the same women that you know?" Kate asks, as she glances at Rick._

"_I'm positive. Why?" He asks, looking at both of them._

"_I showed this pictured to Reverend Sanders and he never indicated that Tiffany Lewis wasn't her name." Kate says._

_Captain Mills looks at her and then back at the photo. "That is Tiffany Williams." He pauses for a moment before he looks up. "And she's dead!" Captain Mills says, as he looks back down at the photo._

"_Yes. What do you know about her?"_

_ "She was a sweet girl, grew up just outside of town with her aunt Mable. Mable died a few years back. I was the one that found Tiffany after the accident." Captain Mills says._

_ "What accident and who was involved?" Kate asks._

_ "Tiffany was very young, three or four, I'm not sure which. Anyway, there was a terrible accident about two miles past Reverend Sanders's church. It was just a small community church then. The accident injured several people and there were three fatalities. Two of which were Tiffany's parents. The other fatality was a man passing through on business. I found Tiffany in the grass by the road. She had scrapes and bruises but other than that she was fine. She wasn't even crying when I found her. She wasn't calling for her parents. It's like she knew they were gone and she just accepted it."_

"_What happened after the accident?" Rick asks._

"_After the funeral, the only option available besides placing Tiffany with the state was her Aunt Mable. There were some in the community that didn't accept that quite so easily. Especially after their deaths were ruled accidents._

"_Why didn't they accept her being placed with her aunt? Surely that was better than being placed within the foster care system." Kate asks._

"_Some of the members of the community including members within the local authorities suspected that the accident was staged. There was never any proof of that and Mable was Tiffany only living relative. There was no concrete reason why we shouldn't place Tiffany with her."_

"_Why did they suspect that accident was staged and by whom?" Rick asks._

"_Because, Tiffany's parents were not apart of Reverend Sanders's group, and as such was basically shunned by Reverend Sanders's and Mable. These members thought that perhaps Reverend Sanders arranged the accident as away to get Tiffany away from her parents. Mable was a devout follower of Reverend Sanders. She had been for years. And there were rumors that he pressured members to bring their 'non-believing' family members into the fold. Tiffany's parents flat out refused to follow him."_

"_So some people suspected that the Reverend staged the accident to either kill all of them or get Tiffany away from her parents so that she could be forced into his organization. Is that what you're saying?" Kate asks._

"_That's it, basically and some seem to believe they had proof." Captain Mills says._

"_What proof?" Rick asks._

"_Immediately after the adoption went through, Mable took Tiffany out of the public school and enrolled her in the private school beside Reverend Sanders's church. The only kids that attend that school are the children that are a part of Reverend Sanders's church." Captain Mills replies._

"_Was there any indication that Tiffany was being abused or neglected?" Rick asks._

"_I'm sure a lot of the people in town thought something was going on." Captain Mills replies, leaning forward._

"_You never investigated." Kate asks._

"_Of course I spoke with Mable and with Tiffany on many occasions but Tiffany always assured me she was being taken care of and I had no physical proof that anything was happening to her. I still don't." Captain Mills replies, slightly defensive._

"_Okay, I understand that your hands were tied." Kate says. "Couldn't someone else do anything about it?"_

"_You have to understand the way things are. There are two sides to this town. There are the ones that attend Reverend Sanders's Church and then there are the rest of us. Reverend Sanders's has powerful connections to some highly influential families in Texas. Without overwhelming proof that anyone was being mistreated, his friends will simply make the questions disappear. Tiffany was a quiet girl. She drew very little attention to herself when she was living here. Mostly because Mable kept a tight rein on her. It had to a hard adjustment living with Mable after her parents died."_

"_Why do you say that?" Rick asks._

"_Her parents doted on her. They didn't spoil her. She was well behaved and happy, but Mable was stern, circumspect and just plain cold sometimes."_

"_I have a letter that Ms. Lewis wrote shortly before her death. It stated that Ms. Lewis believe her life was in danger from Reverend Sanders and his organization. Do you know why she would believe that?"_

"_No. We don't associate with the people that attend Reverend Sanders's church." _

"_What about the man she was married to?" _

"_Jesse Williams. I was surprised when they got married. Jesse, he didn't fit with the Reverend's group but he was there every Sunday, every event. And he was right by the Reverend's side, almost like he was keeping an eye on him."_

"_Do you think there is illegal activity going on?" Kate asks._

"_I can't say if there is or isn't. But I've never got a good feeling about the man that Tiffany married. And I wasn't really surprised that she finally divorced him three year later and left town. Even if his organization is hard a place to leave." Captain Mills says._

"_And no one questioned the control he seems to have over his congregation? I mean, I'm admittedly not a faithful worshiper, but from what you describe he has total control of the members of his organization. I don't know of anyone that has that much control, not even the military or the government." Kate says._

"_Of course we questioned it. But no one talks about what goes on. Not the current members and not any of the members that have been able to get away from them." Captain Mills replies._

"_Who did Tiffany actually marry?" Rick asks._

"_A man named Jesse Williams. I would not be surprised if that marriage wasn't arranged by Mable and Reverend Sanders." Captain Mills says, as Rick glances at Kate._

"_Does Mr. Williams still live in town?" Kate asks_

"_I suppose he still owns the house where he and Tiffany lived, although, I haven't seen him around town a lot." Captain replies._

"_And what that address?"_

"_It's actually between here and McKinney, almost to the county line. I can get the address for you."_

"_That would be very much appreciated." Kate says, Captain Mills nods. He stands up and leaves the room as Kate looks at Rick. "You didn't say much."_

"_He seems to be opening up to you."_

"_I think he suspects something is up and he wants us to do something about it. I don't think he can openly investigate Reverend Sanders or his organization." Kate says, as Captain Mills comes back into the room._

"_Here you go." He says, holding out a piece of paper._

"_Thank you." Kate says, standing up, followed by Rick. "I appreciate your help." She says, as Captain Mills nods. _

_They turn to leave and as they open the door Captain Mills speaks again. "Mr. Castle." Rick turns back around. "Do you have any connection to the area?"_

"_No. Why?"_

"_Well, I can't help but notice that you sort of resemble a young man that left here a long time ago. He was raised here. He's actually a distant cousin to Reverend Sanders." Captain Mills says._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Everyone called him Jamie, but his full name was Jamison Sean Culpepper. You are taller and broader in the shoulders. But your facial features, especially around you eyes they are similar. It doesn't really mean anything. It's just something that I noticed but I couldn't place until now."_

"_Thank you Captain." Rick says._

"_If you need anymore help with the investigation, I will be happy to assist."_

"_Again thank you Captain." Kate says. He nods and Rick and Kate turn to leave._

_ When they reach the car, Rick opens the door and then closes it. As he's walking around the car, he notices the volunteer from earlier that afternoon. Rick pauses for a moment, watching the man before he opens the door and gets into the car. "Is something wrong?" Kate asks, as he closes the door._

_ "No, I just noticed that guy from this afternoon. The one that was hitting on you when were looking for the Captain."_

_ "Are you jealous?" Kate asks, teasing him._

_ "Of him, I have nothing to be jealous of." Rick replies, glancing at her._

_ "Why are you so confident?" She asks, still teasing him._

_ "Are you saying…?"_

_ "Of course not!" She says, laughing._

_ "I didn't think so." He says, pulling out of their parking spot and heading out of town. "So, do you want to stop and speak to the husband?"_

_ "I want to go back to our room." She says, taking his hand and threading her fingers through his. He squeezes them gently before he lifts his hand and kisses the back of hers. "But we can stop." She says, reaching for his phone and entering the address into his GPS before settling back into her seat._

_ Ten minutes later, they turn into a private driveway. It's a dirt driveway that's semi rutted from previous rain storms. They top a hill and find a small single wide trailer sitting in the middle of an open lot. There are no vehicles parked in front of the trailer. Rick slowly pulls up and parks the car as they both look around. "What do you want to do?" He asks, looking at her._

_ She looks at him and then opens her door to get out. He quickly follows her. The sound of their doors closing echo across the open lot. They both look around but see no one around. Turning for the front steps, Kate walks towards the trailer while Rick follows behind her. She steps up onto the bottom step and then knocks once. She steps back and bumps into Rick. Turning, she looks at him. "Sorry." He mutters, as he looks around._

_ "Relax Rick, it's not like it's Deliverance or something." She says, stepping up and knocking once more._

_ "Yeah, well it could be." He says, secretly proud of her movie reference. He walks over to one of the windows and tries to peek inside._

_ "What are you doing?" She asks, as she looks around again._

_ "I was trying to see if I could see anyone inside. I can't see anything but I think the back of a couch." He says, turning to look at her as she knocks again._

_ They wait a couple more minutes before she turns and steps down. "Come on, we'll come back out here tomorrow." She glances back at the trailer as Rick turns to follow her. Looking at the place, she could almost understand why Tiffany divorced her husband. It depressed her just looking at it. Once again, Rick opens her door for her and then closes it. She straps herself in as he walks around the car and opens the door. Once he's in and settled, she looks at him. "Is there something else bothering you?" She asks._

_ "No, why?" He replies, as he starts the truck and backs up, turning around in the yard. _

_ "I don't know you just seem a little unsettled."_

_ "I'm fine, Kate." He says, taking her hand as he picks his way back over the rutted driveway. _

_ Jesse is coming towards them as they pull up to the main road. He doesn't stop as he drives by. _

_ Martha is wrapping up a class when she looks up and see her brother standing in the lobby. She claps her hands once and says. "Okay that's all for today. We'll pick up here when we meet again. Good work everyone." A few students hang around after class to ask a few questions. Once she's alone, Whitney walks into her studio while she continues cleaning up._

_ He waits for her to acknowledge him and when she doesn't he finally says. "Are you going to ignore me?"_

_ Martha stops what she's doing and looks at him. "I don't need to say anything. I already know what you want." He watches her. "You want me to talk to Alice and convince her to go back to you." She pauses, watching him. When he doesn't say anything she says. "And like every other time I am good enough when you need me, but when you don't I'll be ignored and ridiculed because I don't fit with what you believe to be proper."_

_ "You…."_

_ "I lived my life. I loved and I raised a loving, honorable, and successful son, along with being a success myself. And I did it without your judgment. Do I wish that Rick's father and I had a different relationship?" She pauses. "I don't know. But I have never regretted having him. I know you're hurting. I can not imagine what you are feeling, what Alice is feeling or your daughter is feeling but you did this. You pushed them away. And I can't make it better for you." She says, standing her ground._

_ "You want to punish me."_

_ She walks over to him. "You're not getting it. This isn't all about you. She's hurting because she lost her son…."_

_ "She blames me!"_

_ "I can't speak as to what Alice feels about Parker's death. I can say that she is frustrated with you and the way you've treated her and your attitude."_

_ "My attitude!"  
"Yes, your attitude." She replies, still standing her ground. He has an expression on his face like he doesn't understand what she's saying. "Whitney, I don't need to explain this to you. You know that you believe your above those you deem to be beneath you."_

_ "I am….  
"You are not. You're not even lucky. You are however, very fortunate to have a good home and stability. There are those who aren't given those things, but these things do not make you better. It should make you feel fortunate. And I am glad that Richard wasn't raised as you and I were raised."_

_ "Mother and Father raised us to have pride."_

_ "Yes they did. They also raised us to have the attitude that we are better than those that have less than us, or have different circumstance surrounding their life." Whitney opens his mouth to argue, but Martha continues. "You know that it is true. That is why father never accepted his grandson and why you never accepted your nephew. And why you forced your son to choose between his family and the woman that he loved." Martha says quietly. He looks down and she says. "I don't want to hurt you, or attack you, especially now. But I'm not going to baby you." _

_ "How do I get her back?" Whitney asks quietly, still gazing at the floor in front of him._

_ "Admit that you were wrong. I know that is hard for you but it will pay off because I'm sure you've never admitted to her that you were wrong about anything."_

_ "Usually I'm not."_

_ "And loose the arrogance, be humble." She says, as he looks up._

_ "I thought you weren't going to help me."_

_ "I'm not. You're going to have to fight this battle on your own. You may win but you may not." Martha says, gathering up the last of her things._

_ "You will come to the memorial." He asks, making the first offer._

_ She looks at him and says. "Alice told me about it."_

_ "Are you going to be there?"_

_ "He was my nephew. It's my duty to be there."_

_ He's quiet for a moment and then asks. "Will Richard be there?"_

_ "He is out of town at the moment." Martha says, as she walks out of the studio. He follows her and waits as she locks up. _

_ Once she turns around he says. "He went out of town for one of his book tours at a time like this."_

_ "You're jumping to conclusions again. He went out of town to help Detective Beckett follow a lead in Parker's case."_

_ "You allow…." Martha looks at him. "You don't worry about him being injured or killed?" _

_ "Of course I worry. But he is a grown man and I know Katherine will do everything in her power to protect, as would he for her." Martha says, as they walk down the hall to the elevator. He pushes the button for her and they wait in silence. _

_When they reach the street, he hails a cab. "Go ahead and take this one." He says, as he opens the door for her. "I have some things to think about." _

"_Are you okay?" She asks, turning to him._

"_I'm fine." He replies, with a small smile._

"_Good." She says, reaching out to hug him._

_She gets into the cab and he closes the door for her before stepping back, watching the cab pull away before he hails his own._

_ Through his rear view mirror, Jesse watches as Richard and Kate cross the county line. Turning around he heads back to Celina. He's careful as he drives through town. While he's never had direct issues with the police in Celina, he knows that the captain of C.P.D. doesn't trust him. Turning into the driveway leading to Reverend Sanders church, he stops in front of the church. He looks around before he gets out and walks into the sanctuary. He looks around and then walks into the back of the church. Reverend Sanders is coming out of his office when he spots Jesse. "What are you doing here? I told you..."_

_ He doesn't get to finish his statement before Jesse pushes him back into his office. "What did you tell them?"_

_ "What are you talking about, tell who?"_

_ Jesse takes a threatening step towards the Reverend. "I went home to check on my place and I find an unknown car leaving my driveway." He says his voice low and threatening._

_ "I didn't tell anyone anything. It may not even be tied to me."_

_ "Did anyone come and see you?" Jesse asks and Reverend Sanders looks away. "Who?" Jesse demands his tone dropping lower._

_ "A detective and her partner."_

_ "And what did you tell them?"_

_ "Nothing, I told them nothing."_

_ Jesse steps closer. "You have as much to loose as I do. Do you understand?" Reverend Sanders swallows as Jesse turns around and walks away._

_ When they get back to their hotel, Rick is able to find a parking place closer to their hotel. After parking, he gets out and walks around the car, opening Kate's door and helps her out. Closing the door behind her, he slips his arm around her, drawing her to him as he asks. "Do you want to eat before we go upstairs?"_

_ "That's fine." She says, slipping her arm around his waist._

_ "I looked at the restaurant and they have very good reviews."_

_ "You don't have to convince me Castle. We need to eat so the restaurant at the hotel is fine." She replies, as they walk into the lobby._

_ They walk across the lobby and when they reach the doors leading to the restaurant, Rick opens the door for her again _

_ Kate looks around as Rick steps up to the hostess. "Welcome to Rick's Chophouse." They young woman says._

_ "Hello." Rick says, smiling at the woman. "We would like a table but we don't have a reservation." _

_ "Of course sir, you're between sitting times." She says, taking two menus. "If you will follow me." She says, leading them into the restaurant. She leads them to a table in the far corner. "Will this be okay?" She asks, turning to Rick._

_ "This is fine, thank you." Ricks says, pulling out Kate's chair as the hostess lays their menus on the table beside their chairs. "Thank you." Rick says again as he helps Kate with her chair. The young woman nods and then walks away as Rick walks around the table. He pulls his chair out as Kate picks up her menu._

_ They are looking over their menus when a young man walks up to their table. "Hello, my name is Luke and I will be your server tonight. May I get you both a glass of wine of something else to drink?" _

_ Rick looks at Kate and she nods. "We'll have two glasses of your Sebastiani." Rick says._

_ "I'm sorry sir, but that particular wine is only sold by the bottle. Perhaps you would prefer…."  
"The bottle will be fine." Rick says, as Luke nods. "Can we have a moment to look over the menu?"_

_ "Of course Sir, I will return with your wine in a moment."_

_ "Thank you." Rick says, as Luke nods and then turns away._

_ Several moments later, Luke returns with the bottle of wine and two glasses. He opens the bottle and then pours a little into a glass, handing it to Rick. Taking the glass, Kate watches as he tests the wine and then nods his approval. Pouring more into Rick's glass and then pouring Kate's, he sits it before her before he asks. "Are you ready to order now?"_

_ Rick looks at Kate. "I'll have the Field Greens salad please." She says, closing her menu._

_ "Kate, you really need to eat more than that." Rick says, as she looks at him. "Please." He says, as she sighs._

_ "I'll also have the salmon." _

_ "Of course ma'am." Luke replies, writing down her order before he turns to Rick._

_ "I'll have the sea bass, along with a chophouse salad." Rick says, closing his menu and lays it beside his plate as Luke writes down his order._

_ "I will submit these and we'll have them out shortly." Luke says, picking up their menus._

_ "Thank you." Rick says, as Luke nods and then turns away. Once he's gone, Rick turns to Kate and says. "I know we're waiting for the phone records from Espo, but what do you want to do now?"_

_ "We definitely want to speak to her ex-husband and maybe we could look around town and see if we can find anyone that knew our victim while she still lived here. Speaking to someone that knew her then, might give us a better idea of why she believed her life was in danger from someone here." She says, as Rick nods._

_ "I might have an idea as to why she felt her life was in danger." She looks at him but he doesn't clarify immediately. _

"_Why do you think you know why she believed her life was in danger?"_

_ "I didn't say I knew why. I said I might have an idea as to why she felt it was in danger." He pauses before he says. "There's something I've been thinking about." He takes a drink as she looks at him. He sits his glass back down and then says. "I was thinking that I would finish the manuscript."_

_ She stares at him for a moment before she says. "You want to finish the manuscript."_

_ "Well, yes. She thought it was a story that needed to be told. It won't be immediate. There are still individuals that she wanted to talk to and I will have to talk with Paula and Gina about it. But it's a good idea. It'll explain where she was coming from."_

_ "You think you know what she was going to write." Kate says, taking a sip of wine._

_ "I know the jest of it."_

_ "So to get a clearer picture it will take research."_

_ "Yes. But it will take time for this case to go to trial. Writing this will help the victims." He says, as she looks at him. "I know publicity isn't always favorable during a trial but in this case I think it will be. I think this is going to be a landmark case so it's going to have publicity and some of it will be positive, but you know as well as I that whomever is responsible for their deaths will play for negative publicity. This manuscript will likely curb the tide. And I don't want her story to get pushed aside."_

"_Why do you think it's a landmark case?"_

_ "Just something that Captain Mills said. He said that Reverend Sanders has connections to some prominent family's here. You know what the possible consequences that will bring for a trial, for the conviction of those responsible and for the victims." He finishes as Luke steps up to their table with their salads._

_ When he leaves they begin eating. After a few moments, she looks up and says. "You realize that some might suggest that you're doing this to profit from Parker's death."_

_ "You mean my uncle." He says, after swallowing the bite he has just taken._

_ "I didn't think about that, but yes. I was thinking more about the press."_

_ "I'm not concerned about the press or about my uncle, as long as Aunt Alice knows that I'm writing this to honor them."_

_ "Are you going to be able to handle this, as well as Nikki?"_

_ "It's going to take a while for this to be written. She hadn't finished interviewing people yet. I will have to hire someone to conduct the interviews and once they're finished with that, I'll have to transcribe those interviews into a working manuscript. And her life will have to be researched, as well."_

_ "You really want to do this?"_

_ "I think it should be finished."_

_ "You're not going to be upset by the people that say you're doing this to profit from your cousin's death."_

_ "By someone, you mean my uncle." He says, as she nods once. Like I said, I'm not worried about what he might think."  
"You're sure about that?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Okay, but wait till this case is closed."_

_ "Of course I will."  
They finish their meal and Ricks pays their bill. And with his hand at the small of her back, he guides her through the restaurant and to the elevator with the bottle of wine in his other hand._

_ When they reach their room, he opens the door for her. As the door closes he says. "I'm going to check in with Mother."_

_ "Okay. I'll check in with Javi and Ryan." She says, as he nods._

_ She sits down on the couch below the window as he sinks onto the bed. She watches him for with a smile while she waits for Javi answer. "Esposito." Javi says, after a couple rings and she pulls her thoughts away from Rick._

_ "Javi, it's Kate."_

"_Hey boss." Espo says, sitting down at his desk._

"_I'm just checking in. Were you able to run Reverend Sanders and the victim's ex-husband's phone and financial records?" Kate asks, settling into the couch._

"_Yes, I ran both. You want the good news first or the bad?"_

"_Give me the bad" _

"_Okay, according to the financials for both men, there's no indication that either of these men know each other. There are no transactions processed on either man's account, coming from or going to the other man's account. However there are several transactions between Reverend Sanders and a Livingston International. "_

"_What is Livingston International?"_

"_It's actually an oil company, but it's branching out to green energies. They have extensive history in Texas. The family has been involved in Texas politics since its inception."_

"_Are they charitable donations?"_

"_I'm not sure, but if they are then Reverend Sanders has some generous donors. Some of the transactions were for a hundred thousand dollars or more."_

"_Okay, so that would back up what the Captain told me and Castle. We speak with the Captain of the local police and he drew a rather divided picture of our victim's hometown. Basically he said that if you're not involved with Reverend Sander's group you're considered on the outside. Our victim's parents were killed in a car accident when our victim was young. She was given to her aunt, who was her only living relative but there were many in the town that objected to that placement, including Captain Mills, but there was no proof that her aunt was a danger to our victim. Nothing ever became of any accusations that have been lobbied against Reverend Sanders and his congregation. And according to Captain Mills that's simply because the Reverend has important connections here. I'm going to assume those connections have to do with Livingston International."_

"_Do you want me and Ryan to look into those connections?"_

"_Not right now. I'm not sure if they connect to our murder. You said that was the bad news what's the good news?"_

"_Okay, while there's no financial indication these men know each other, there is proof that they've had extensive contact with each through their phone records. There are numerous calls between Reverend Sanders and Mr. Williams over the last several years, including after our victim left town."_

"_So the Reverend lied to us." Kate says, as Rick walks back into the room._

"_If he said he's had no contact with our victim's ex, then yes he lied."_

"_Good work Espo, keep digging see if you can establish anymore connections to the Reverend and our victims ex."_

"_Yes sir, how's Texas?" _

"_Big." Kate says, smiling as she looks at Rick._

"_Ewww, I don't want to know what you two…."_

"_Go to work Espo, I'll check in later." Kate says, hanging up before he can reply._

"_Did Espo find anything?" Rick asks, sitting down beside her._

"_Umm yeah, the Reverend lied to us. While they have no financial connection,_

_Espo was able to find numerous calls between our victim's ex and the Reverend."_

"_During what time frame?"_

"_Actually over several years according to Espo. And there was even contact between our victim's ex and the Reverend after our victim left town." She says, as he looks at her._

"_What else did Espo say?"_

"_He said that Reverend Sanders has several transactions between himself and a company called Livingston International."_

"_Livingston International, really." Rick says, sitting back._

"_Do you know something about them?"_

"_Nothing scandalous, but I was contacted by my financial advisor about investing in the green technology side of their company."_

"_Did you make any investment?"_

"_I only made a minor one. So there's a connection between the good Reverend and our victim's ex and he's tied to a large company with international connections."_

"_Don't go CIA conspiracy on me?" Kate says, as Rick smiles._

"_Maybe we should set the case aside." He says, moving closer to her._

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_Maybe a movie or we could go out and see the town." _

"_I don't really want to go out." She says, moving over to him._

"_So a movie it is." He says, reaching for the remote. He turns the TV on and begins scrolling through the channels. _

_He stops at a western channel and she glances at him. "Really, Castle?"_

"_Well, we are in Texas." She reaches for the remote and flips the channel two one of the movie channels. "A chick flick, really Beckett." Rick says, looking at her._

"_What, this is a cute movie. You watched Sleepless in Seattle."_

"_I never watched it. I just said I got…."  
"Okay, I don't need the detail of your many conquests." She says, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll make a deal with you." She says, knowing she has his full attention, even though he keeps glancing at her mouth. "If you'll watch this with me. I watch the next comic book movie without complaining."_

"_You'll do that anyway."_

"_Alright, I'll watch it without complaining and you can pick the next movie."_

_He looks at her and then back at her mouth and then back up. "Castle…." She snaps._

_ Giving his goofy little boy smile, he says. "Fine, I'll watch your chick flick but then we get to watch a western."_

_ "Fine." She says, settling back to watch "You've got Mail."_

_ About halfway through the movie, Kate can tell that something is running through Rick's mind. "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

_ "What?" He asks. "I was watching the movie."_

_ "And you were thinking very loudly. So what are you thinking about?" He glances at her and then looks away. "Castle, just…."_

_ "Do you think we could've had a relationship like this?" He asks._

_ "Like what?"_

_ "Like the movie, rivals in our everyday lives but then friends through email."_

_ "Castle, what were you doing at the time this movie came out?"_

_ "Let's see I was raising Alexis. She was four years old in 1998, but we still could've been like this. In fact, the fact that I was raising Alexis makes this type of relationship more likely."_

_ "Really, because I was finishing up my first semester at Stanford. I was on the other side of the country when this movie came out."_

_ "Even more opportunity for us to have this kind of a relationship."_

_ "Did you even have an AOL account back then. I didn't. I was a student who used the schools internet and computers. I didn't even have my own private email."_

"_But you had an email account."_

"_Of course I did."_

"_So what was it?"_

"_I don't remember. I used the address from school. Do you remember the email address you used in 1998?"_

_ "I don't know what I had." He says, settling back. She settles in beside him._

_ After several moments, she says. "I do know this." _

"_What?" He asks, glancing at her._

"_I wouldn't change the way we met." He pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head, letting her know that he knew what she was saying and he wouldn't change the way they met either._


	12. Southern Heat Chapter Twelve

_Southern Heat_

_Chapter Twelve_

_They're quiet for a minute or two until Kate becomes aware of him playing with her hair. She glances at him, jus to see if he aware of what he's doing. He doesn't seem to be. She turns her attention back to the movie for another few minutes but she can't concentrate. He's moved for her hair to have his hand resting on her neck while he lightly moves his thumb back and forth. She chances another glance and catches him watching her. When he realizes he has her attention, her reaches for the remote and flips the TV off. "You're..."_

"_We'll watch later." He says, getting up and then holding his hand out._

_Taking his hand, he helps her up and then leads the way into the bedroom. He closes the door behind them before he reaches for her, pulling her to him. She looks up and then takes a breath as she watches the desire flash in his eyes. Leaning up, she kisses him, teasing him by running her tongue along his lips. He opens to her, nipping at her lower lip before he deepens her kiss._

_ After a several moments, she pulls back. Breaking the kiss before she reaches up, she slowly unbuttons the buttons on his shirt as she tugs it free. Glancing up, she smiles at him as he reaches for her shirt, tugging it free before he unbuttons it. Stepping closer to him, she places a gentle kiss at the center of his chest. Pulling the shirt from his shoulders, she drops it to the floor while she works his belt loose and he kicks his shoes off. Reaching down, he lifts her chin as he pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly while they kiss. He continues until her shirt is open. Reaching up, he takes her breast and holding it he gently squeezes it. She sucks her lip into her mouth, biting it. _

_ He's watching her. And he feels heart flare though him while he watches as she nibbles on her lower lip. He brushes her shirt off her shoulders and she lets it fall while he reaches around and unsnaps her bra. Reaching for her pants, he continues to tease her nipple with his other hand while he works to unbutton and unzip her pants. While he's focused on that she works the button of his jeans open. Tugging the zipper down, she slides her hands around his waist, teasing him. Chuckling, he lean over and nibbles at the pulse beating at her neck. Closing her eyes, she lets her body relax against him and allowing the heat to rush through them. Before they loose control, she slips her hands inside his opens jeans and pushes. She doesn__'__t stop until they are at his ankles and he steps out of them. Taking his hand, she leads him to the bed._

_ When they reach the bed she stops and looks up before she slowly runs her hands up his chest, stopping for a few seconds to caress his nipples. She watches him until she takes his hand. She presses it against her body, slowly moving it down. Stopping first at her heart so he can feel it beating against his fingers, she moves it down till it rest above her stomach so he can feel the rhythm of her breathing as it becomes shallow with every breathe that she draws. She moves on until he feels the heat radiating from between her legs. __"__Touch me.__"__ She whispers, releasing his hand and leaning up to kiss him as he slips his hand under her panties and between her legs. _

_ Sinking into her warmth, the feel of his finger moving against her needy body is all she can take, holding onto him, she falls back across the bed. __"__Kate.__"__ He whispers, leaning over her. He kisses her for a moment before he pulls away and reaches her waist and her pants. Lifting her hips, he tugs her pants and panties down. Letting them drop to the floor before he lies down beside her. Reaching for her, he moves his fingers over her body, teasing her gently before slipping them inside her and he feels the tug of her body closing around them. He moves them slowly with his thumb pressing against her desire. _

_"__Rick.__"__ She cries, arching her back opening her legs further. Reaching for him, she tries to pull him to her but he resists, pushing her higher with every second and every caress. He moves his thumb across her desire and they both feel it throb, sucking his fingers deep inside her, arching her back._

_ He watches, feeling his desire building with every caress he deliver and with each moan and sigh she releases until his boxers feels like they are going to burst. Moving to his back, he arches his hips tugging them until they are at his knees. He turns to her and she reaches for him, closing her hand around him. __"__Kate.__"__ He gasps, arching his hips and pressing his body against her hand. Slowly he moves his hips as she leans over him. _

_ Softly blowing warm air against him, it feels cool against his burning skin and he feels himself loosing control, the tension and desire building inside him. Reaching for her, he wraps his arms around her, but she stops him. Straddling him, she moves towards him until she feels his body touching hers. Slowly she guides him inside, closes around him while staring into his dark blue eyes. Leaning over him, she kisses him, swallowing his sigh as she moves against him._

_ His hands fall to her hips, directing her and their pleasure. Slowly she moves, until her desire is almost to the breaking point. He closes his eyes, giving himself over to her and their desire. Leaning over, she lightly kisses his chest, before she stops. Surprised, he opens his eyes, searching for hers. Their gazes lock. She waits one minute, and then another and another after that. Reaching for her, he holds desperately to her hips. Slowly he moves her, thrusting against her gently until she moves on her own, reaching for the end. Reaching for everything they can give each other. Rolling over, he leans over her driving his hips against hers._

_ "__Castle, oh yes, yes, yes!__"__ She cries, her cries getting progressively louder as she surrenders to him and the need burning through her._

_ "__Kate.__"__ He groans, pushing his body as deep as he possibly can. Waves of passion wash over both of them for several moment before he collapses against her. He buries his face at the base of her neck. And she reaches for him, holding him close until she feels them both relax. Slowly releasing him, he rolls to his side. Turning to look at her, he says. "Hotel sex is always good."_

_ Smirking she nuzzles his chest as she snuggles in beside him. "I've always felt that, that movie should've ended this way."_

_ "So, that's what…." She reaches up and twists his ear. "Apples, Apples." He squeaks and she lets go. "You are a cruel woman." He mumbles, reaching up to caress his wounded ear. She giggles before she turns her head and kisses his chest again._

_They lay there for a while, holding each other and enjoying the silence and peace of being together without any chance of being interrupted. However, after another minute or two, Kate moves to get up. "Where are you going?" Rick asks, tightening his hold._

"_I'll be right back." She says, as he releases her. _

_When she comes back, she resumes her previous position, snuggled up against his chest with his arm around her. She draws idle pattern on his chest before she finally remember that she didn't ask him about Martha. "Is everything okay with Martha?"_

"_She's fine. She's busy with her school. The memorial will be tomorrow." He says, walking into the bathroom._

"_Will she be okay?"_

"_She'll be fine. She's more concerned about my aunt and Alexis will be with her." _

"_Have they heard from your uncle?"_

"_Actually she has. " He says, as she looks up. "He came by her school earlier today and they talked."_

"_He went to her school, why?"_

"_He wanted her help getting my aunt to come back to him." He says. After a moment he's the one to pull away._

"_Where are you…?" He doesn't reply as he stands up and then turns to her. Leaning over the bed, he lifts as she says. "Rick, what are you doing?"_

_When he turns for the bathroom, she realizes his intentions and settles against him. Walking into the bathroom, he sits her down before he closes the door behind them. Walking over to the bathtub, he turns the water on, adjusting it for her before he turn back to her. "Do you want to go first?" He asks._

_She walks over to him and slips her arms around him. "We could take one together." She says, leaning up to kiss him softly. He leans back and smiles. _

_Forty minutes later, Rick turns the water off as Kate steps out of the shower. She hands him a towel before she dries off and walks out of the bathroom, picking up their clothes on the way. When he leaves the bathroom, he stops when he sees her lying on the bed in his shirt. Dropping the towel, he slips on a pair of boxers before he walks over to the bed. "Did you forget to pack something to sleep in?" He asks, as he lies down beside her._

"_No, I've got something, but I wanted to wear this." She says, moving over beside him. _

_Lifting his arms, he lets her get comfortable and then pulls in closer to him. He lightly kisses the top of her head before he settles back and Kate brings the conversation back to where they were before the shower. "Why would your uncle believe Martha would help to get your aunt back?"_

"_I don't know but she said that they talked for a while and she let him know what she felt about everything. She said he seemed to listen to her."_

"_Did she tell you want she told him?"_

"_No, she didn't go into detail. What are we doing tomorrow?" He asks, running_

_his fingers through her hair._

"_I want to follow up with Tiffany's ex before we speak to the Reverend again."_

"_Are you going to the station again?"_

"_No, I don't see why I need to until we've spoken to Reverend Sanders and Tiffany's ex."_

"_I think I'm going to call Gina in the morning."_

"_About the book?" _

"_Yes, I still have a few chapters to write for Nikki and the process to finish that book but I want to start the process to finish the manuscript."_

"_I think it's a good thing to finish that."_

"_Even if this goes to trial?"_

"_It will go to trial and there's going to be press related to that. There's nothing that can be done about it. Tiffany likely gave her life because of that manuscript, if not specifically because of it, so it played a factor in her murder, so talk to Gina."_

"_Okay, there was something else I was thinking about?"_

"_What's that?" She asks, looking up._

"_I know that this is sort of a vacation for us …."_

"_It's more like a working vacation." _

"_That's a good way to describe it. Anyway, I was thinking that when we get back home we could take the next weekend you're off and maybe take a trip up the coast find a bed and breakfast to stay at."_

"_That sounds good but it's going to be a couple weeks."_

"_I know but I still want to go." He says, playing with her hair._

"_Then we'll go." She says, kissing the center of his chest. Smiling, he plays with her hair until he feels her settle closer to him. Looking down, he sees that she's fallen asleep. Shifting slightly, he moves her until she on her other side and he can snuggle in behind her, resting his hand, low on her stomach as he falls asleep as well._

_Jesse has been asleep for only about an hour when his phone goes off. Reaching out, he blindly searches for his phone. Grabbing it, he barks. "What!"_

"_You wanted to know when it was ready." Roberto says._

"_I'll be there later." He says, hanging up before Roberto can reply._

_Rolling over, Rick stretches. Turning his head, he smiles when he sees Kate, snuggled down beside him and still asleep. He loves watching her. Reaching over he lightly brushes a strand of hair from her face. He feels her sigh. Looking up, he sees her slowly come awake. It takes a couple moments for her to come to complete awareness. "Hey." He says, as she looks at him._

"_Hmmm." She mumbles, not completely coherent. "Time is it?" she mumbles._

_He glances at the clock and then says. "A little after seven."_

"_We should get up." She mumbles, snuggling in closer to him._

_He lifts his arm and lets her snuggle in beside him. "I don't think you want to get up."_

_She smiles as she lightly kisses his chest. "I think you're already up." She whispers, slipping her hand down his chest._

"_You're going to kill me." He mumbles, as her nails scratches his chest._

"_Are you saying you're not up?" She asks, leaning up_

"_No, I'm up. I'm up." He says, tightening his arms around her. _

_Leaning up, he kisses her softly. Running his hands up her back, he buries his fingers in her hair. She pulls back after a moment. He clings to her as she giggles softly. When she finally breaks the kiss, he mumbles. "Don't go."_

"_I'm not." She mumbles, nipping at his chin and feel the rough scratch of his morning beard. Her lips tingle as she kisses him softly. He still tries to cling as she straddles him. Pushing away, she braces her hands against his chest while he looks up. His eyes hooded while he watches her. "You're beautiful." He says, reaching up to run his hands down her body._

_ "You always say that." She says, as she braces her hands against his chest._

_ "I only speak the truth." He reaches up and slowly moves a finger over her cheek until he reaches her mouth._

_ Opening her mouth, she takes his finger inside and sucks on it, nipping at the tip with her teeth. After a moment, he reaches up and slips his hand under her hair, gently tugging until she leans over him. Pulling his finger free, he presses his lips to hers, teasing her mouth until she opens to him. He plunges his tongue inside. He lifts his hips while pressing his erection into her and swallowing her soft moan. "Kate." He mumbles, pulling away. Lifting up, she reaches between her legs. Taking a hold of him, she gently caresses him, just to feel his reaction before she guides him into her. She takes all of him as she sinks down over his erection. "You feel…." He falls silent as she rolls her hips. Clinching at her hips, he sinks back into the mattress and lets his body fill with pleasure rushing through him. _

_ Bracing her hands against his chest, she continues while she watches him. Watching the play of desire rushing through him, she feels an answering surge wash over her. Opening his eyes, he looks up and watches as her body moves over his, listening the sounds rushing from deep inside her, filling the room with incredibly sexy sounds of desire and satisfaction and an idea begins to form. Lifting his legs, he braces his feet on the mattress before he tights his hold on her hips, stopping her movements. She slowly opens her closed eyes, not even aware that she hand closed them. He looks up, holding her still for a moment, before he lifts his hips and thrusts into her. "Rick!" She cries out, feeling him move over every place that drives her insane when they're like this._

_ He smiles as he sets a punishing rhythm, surging into her over and over again while he holds he completely still. He feels her wanting to move, but he resists. Taking one, she bends her fingers and slowly moves them down his chest. He looks up, catching her gaze. She silently asks him to let her help and slowly he releases his hold, letting her move again. He thrust again and she moves with him, rolling her hips at his pace._

_ He looks up after a moment and catches a devious gleam shining there. He surges into her but she doesn't move until he's pulling out. Rolling her hips to counter his thrusts, she knows that neither of them will last much longer. "Rick, I'm almost…."_

_ "I know. I'm there too." He mumbles, sliding his hand down her body. Pressing his fingers against her desire, feeling the connection between both of them as he surges into her and she moves against him. He teases her until he feels the first fluttering waves of her release._

_ They surge together, letting their bodies surrender at the same moment. Her arms give out and she sinks into him as he wraps his arms around her, holding her against his chest, while tiny flashes of their release rise over them. His breathing is ragged when she tucks her head under his chin and tiny shiver rolls over her. He reaches for the blanket, but she clings to him. "I'm fine." She mumbles, still catching her breath as her body whines down. He relaxes letting his body do the same. After a few moments, he slips from her and he tightens his embrace when she sighs softly. They lay there for a little longer before she mumbles. "You know that we have to get up."_

_ "Yes, I know. But I'm enjoying holding you." He says, tightening his embrace when he feels her pulling back._

_ "Rick." She says, pulling back far enough to see his face._

_ "I know." He mumbles, leaning up to kiss her softly. "I'll let you go in a moment." He says, as she laughs softly._

_ "Come on, you can hold me some more while we take a shower." He looks at her with that adorable eager little boy look on his face and she laughs. "Come on." She says, pulling totally away from him._

_ She climbs out of bed as he sits up. "Morning sex in a hotel room is the best way to wake up." She looks back over her shoulder and just smiles. That look is enough to spur him to action. Getting up, he follows her into the bathroom for their shower._

_ While Rick and Kate are in the shower, Jesse has gotten up and left for Roberto's house. Pulling into the driveway, he parks and then opens the door. Getting out, he walks up to the door and knocks. A moment later, Roberto opens the door and then stands there. "Can I help you?" He asks, crossing his arms._

_ "Cut the crap, Rab…."_

_ "Do not call me that. My name is Roberto and I'm tired of your shit, Jesse."_

_ "I pay you…."_

_ "Maybe I'm not being paid enough to be treated the way you treated me this morning."_

_ "How would you have reacted if someone had called you an hour after you have fallen asleep."_

"_That doesn't excuse…."_

"_Cut the crap, do you have the tape?"_

"_Yes." Roberto says, still standing in the doorway._

_ "Well?"_

_ Reaching for the door, he closes it in Jesse's face before he walks over to the bookcase by his TV. Picking up the case, he walks back over to the door. "Here. This will be the last time I…."_

_ "Oh you know you can't keep that threat." Jesse says, grabbing the tape and turning to leave. "We pay you to well."_

_ "I don't have to accept the money." Roberto says, closing the door before Jesse can respond._

_ He's tempted to break down that door and teach him a lesson but doesn't because he doesn't really have the time to deal with it now. Walking over to his truck, he gets in and pulls away from the house with a note to come back and speak with him._

_ Leaning in for a last kiss, Rick reaches behind Kate and turns the cooling water off. They hadn't really done more than make out but they still enjoyed that shower. Wrapping his arms around her, he says. "We'll finish this later tonight." She leans up to kiss him before pulling out of his arms and opening the shower door. _

_She reaches for a towel and hands it to him before reaching for her own. "We need to get busy." She says, as he looks at her and smiles. "Not that kind of busy Castle."_

"_What I didn't say…."_

"_I know your looks." She says, reaching up to dry her hair. In the distance they hear one of their phones ringing. _

_She turns to go but he stops her. "I'll get it." He says, stepping around her and opening the bathroom door. He finds their phone in the sitting area across from their bed. Picking his up and finding no missed calls, he checks Beckett's and then carries the phone back to her. "It was for you, dear." He says, as she looks at him. Taking the phone from him as it dings with a new voicemail. He begins shaving as she fetches her voicemail and listens to the message. _

_When she lays the phone down, he looks at her. "It was Captain Mills, he asked that we come by the station as soon as we can."_

"_Then I guess we'll have to catch breakfast on the way."_

"_You're thinking about food with that message."_

"_You wore me out, sweetheart."_

"_Rick." Her tone is a warning to cut the cute little names._

"_Hey, if you can call me Babe, I can call you something too, love." He stops and looks at her and then steps over to her. "And I think I've just found it." He says, watching as she tries to glare at him. He leans closer and nips at her mouth before she opens up for his kiss. When he pulls back, he mumbles. "And I'm onto you, detective." He pulls away and then turns leaves her to the bathroom while he dresses in their suite._

"_Hey babe, you might want to finish shaving before you get dressed." She says, walking out of the bathroom. He stands there for a moment and then smiles before he finishes shaving and leaves the bathroom. _

"_It's all you…." He stops when he sees her standing by the bed in nothing but a pair of lace panties and bra. She looks back over her shoulder and smiles. "You are a cruel and evil woman." He mutters, staring at her and feeling his body respond._

_She grabs her clothes and sashay's past him. Smiling because she knows that he wants nothing more than to reach for her and throw her down on that bed and love her like there is no tomorrow. She walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as he sucks in the breath. "She's going to kill me eventually." He mutters, grabbing his suitcase and pulling out a change of clothes._

_Thirty minutes later, when she comes out of the bathroom, she is Detective Beckett instead of the softer Kate that's been flirting with him all morning. He loves when she switches into detective mode but he cherishes the moments that she allows him to see her as simply Kate, the woman he loves and allows him to be the man she loves. "Are you ready?" She asks._

"_Let me brush my teeth and comb my hair." He says, brushing past her. He catches a whiff of cherries when he walks past her and he takes a deep breath. While she gathers up her badge and gun. clipping them to her side as she checks her reflection in the mirror. She's adjusting her collar when Rick walks up behind her and fixes it for her before leaning and wrapping an arm around her as he kisses the side of her head. "You look beautiful, and I love you."_

_She pulls his arms tighter around her and then snuggle back into his chest, soaking up his heat. After a moment, she says. "Let's go."_

_He steps back and then follows her to the door. Reaching around her, he opens it and then holds it for her before he walks through. Letting it close behind them, he slips his hand into hers as they walk down the hall to the elevator._

_ Alice is at the counter with Alexis and Martha when there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Alexis says, getting up. She walks over to the door and opens it. She didn't recognize the man standing on the other side. "May I help you?" She asks._

_ "You must be Rick's daughter." Whitney says._

_ "Ummm, who are you?" Alexis asks as Martha comes up behind after hearing Whitney's voice._

_ "Alexis, this is your Uncle Whitney. He's my brother." Martha says, as Alexis looks at her._

_ "Hello." Alexis replies, stepping back to allow Martha to speak with Whitney._

_ "I want to speak to Alice. Is she here?" He asks, trying to see into the apartment._

_ "She's here." Martha replies, but she doesn't open the door as Whitney takes a step closer. "I'm sorry Whit, but she's not ready to see you."_

_ "What do you mean she's not ready to see…?"_

_ "I mean exactly what I said. When she heard your voice, she shook her head no and went upstairs. I can only take that to mean that she's not ready to see you."_

_ "But she didn't say that she didn't want to see me. You're assuming she doesn't." Whitney says, stepping closer._

_ "Being a woman I'm a fair judge of when I woman wants to see a man after they've argued, she doesn't."_

_ "She's my wife. I have the right…."_

_ "You have the right to respect her decision. This would be good opportunity for you to demonstrate some of those changes we were talking about yesterday."_

_ "How am I going to fix this, if she won't speak to me?"_

_ "The first thing you need to do is accept the possibility that you may not be able to fix this. You've put her through a lot. You've put us all through a lot. Those things can not be pushed aside and forgotten in a matter of days. You need to accept that." Martha says, as Whitney looks at her._

_ "Will you speak to her? Please Martha, convince her…."_

_ "I'm not going to try to convince her of anything Whitney. She has to decide what she wants to happen and what ever she decides, you have to find a way to accept it. That's how a relationship works."_

_ "I…." He pauses for a moment before he continues. "Will you tell her that I will see her at the memorial?"_

_ "I'll deliver the message." Martha says, waiting to close the door. He steps back one step and then looks at Martha and then turns and walks away._

_ Martha walks back into the kitchen as Alice steps down from the stairs leading to her room. "He's gone." Martha says quietly._

_ "You think I was wrong not to speak with him." Alice says, walking over to him._

_ "It's not my place to tell you whether you were right or wrong. I will say that understand why you want to ignore him and the situation. It is a lot to deal with along with the death of your son. But I wonder what will happen if you wait too long to speak to him."_

_ "You feel like I should forgive him."_

_ "No, I feel like he needs to realize that he can't have everything he wants, simply because he wants it." Martha walks around the counter and takes the bar stool beside Alice. "I'm not saying you should never forgive him. I'm not telling you to forgive him. That has to be your decision. But I know the life my brother has lead. _

_Every thing has gone the way he's dictated it, including running me out of my own family. My son missed out knowing his family because I let... I'm not even sure why I left after father's funeral, except to say that it was pride."_

_ "You were protecting Richard, which is the job of a mother. If you had allowed Richard to be around Whitney, he would've always felt that ridicule towards him because of the situation with his father. Whitney would've made sure that Richard knew how Whitney saw him. Just like he made sure Parker knew that he had to choose between the woman he loved, his career and his family." Alice is silent for a moment and then she looks at Martha. "How am I to know that this…." She pauses looking for the right word. "…attempt isn't simply a ploy to get me back under his view of things."_

_ "It maybe and I certainly understand your fear when it comes to my brother. He will manipulate the situation, or he has in the past but…." She pauses._

_ "Finish what you were going to say."_

_ "How will you know one way or the other if you don't speak with him?" Martha raises her hand when Alice opens her mouth. "I'm not saying go speak to him now. I'm not even saying speak to him at the memorial service. But I do believe everyone has the right to be heard, even if we can't accept the words they are saying."_

_ "You are a wise woman and I'm sorry we missed so many years of being a family." Alice says, standing up. She lays her had on Martha's arm. "I'm going to go lie down for a while." Alice says, as Martha nods. She watches as Alice climbs the stairs._

_ A few moments later, Alexis come back downstairs. Martha is still at the counter when she comes in. "Gram, are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "That was your brother?" Alexis asks, sitting down beside her._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Why did he not want to have you and Dad around when Dad was growing up?"_

_ "It's a long story." Martha says, getting up._

_ "Can you tell me?" Alexis asks, as Martha walks around the counter and to the refrigerator for a bottle of wine._

_ Taking out the bottle that she had opened the night before, she pours herself a glass and carries back to the stool she had been sitting on. Sitting down next to Alexis, she takes a drink before she says. "I have never fit into the mold my family held. I was… am the loud one, boisterous and vibrant. It's part of the reason I have had such extensive success on stage. My mother and father expected me to follow one path. And I've always went in the other direction. When I was eighteen, I left home and I came to the city to try my hand at acting. And I had marginal success but my father never accepted that. He wanted to marry a nice officer or doctor. Someone he and my mother approved of. I knew I wasn't meant to be in the background of any relationship. So while I was in the city I met a lot of men. Some of them I had relationships with, some were just acquaintances but there was one that I felt an instant connection to."_

_ "Dad's father."_

_ "Yes, your father's father. I didn't really know him but there was such a strong connection between us the night we met that I did something I didn't normally do. I slept with him after only knowing him for a few hours. We had…."_

_ "I don't really need to know the details, Gram." Alexis says, shuddering slightly as Martha pats her arm with a smile. "What happened?"_

_ "We had that one night and when I woke up the next morning, he was gone."_

_ "Did you try to find him?"_

_ "Oh I begrudgingly looked for him. But we knew so little about each other that it was a rudimentary investigation. At the time, I chalked it up to a brief encounter between consenting adult and I went on about my life. Two months later, however I realized that it was more than a brief encounter."_

_ "You were pregnant with Dad."_

_ "Yes, I was pregnant. I was working, fairly steadily at the time. But it was still a shame to the woman and the child to be born out of wedlock. I didn't care. I loved your father from the moment I found out I was pregnant. But my parents had raised me to be honest, so I felt like I had to inform them of him and the situation surrounding his conception."_

_ "They didn't share your forward thinking about the situation, did they?"_

_ "No, they didn't. In fact, my father demanded that I terminate the pregnancy or put Richard up for adoption if I wanted to continue having any contact with my family. I never could understand how terminating the pregnancy or abandoning my child was preferable to taking responsibility and raising him myself. When I told my father, that I had decided to keep your father, he told to never contact him again. He wanted nothing to do with me or his bastard grandson. Those were his words." Martha says when she sees Alexis flinch slightly._

_ "So what did you do?"_

_ "I did what I had to do. I went on with my life. I continued acting in plays that I could get parts in. I had your father and I raised him. I tried to raise him better than I had been raised, with different values than I had been given, growing up. I taught him to see the world as a happier place and that we're all equal no matter our personal circumstances. I'm not saying I've always done the best thing for your father. I made mistakes, but I loved him and I believe I raised a good man."_

_ "You did Grams." Alexis says with a smile. "So your father never saw Dad?"_

_ "No, not that I know of. The only reason I knew about my father's funeral is that Whitney felt bound to tell me because I was his daughter. If he could've left me out of it, I believe he would've. That's why we fought before my father's funeral. I wanted Richard to have more than just me. I had the family experience growing up and I wanted that for my son. My brother couldn't see past how my son came to be."_

_ "Would you go back and change…?"_

_ "No, because what your father's father and I did that night gave me your dad. I wouldn't have him and then I wouldn't have you and I can't imagine my life without either one of you."_

_ "Is that why Dad punched him?"_

_ "No… well it might be some of it. But I think he was defending me like he could do when he was five years old. He saw how much of a toll the fight brought to me before my father's funeral and then he saw the ramifications afterwards. It took a few months come back to my vibrant self after my father's death and the fight with Whitney about Richard."_

_ "What was said?"_

_ "You know I can't really remember everything that was said. I know that it was made abundantly clear that neither I or Richard was welcome or that we would be given anything from my father's estate."_

_ "Your brother kept it all."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "How much was it?"_

_ "Oh, it was nothing like what your father has. My family was upper middle class that's true, but we were never on the level as your father is. Whitney inherited our family home and what little money father had in his estate. And to be honest, I didn't want the house or the money. I simply wanted my son to know his family and to grow up with some bonds to people other than just me. He wouldn't have a father, like I did. But he needed and deserved a family. He deserved to have more than just me."_

_ "So because has no ties to his cousin, that's why he's able to go to Texas with Kate to work on the case instead of staying here."_

_ "Yes, but it's not because your father doesn't feel anything towards his family, he does. He just doesn't have the ties that normal families come with. Do you understand?"_

_ "It's more that he's upset about the time that he missed and not because his cousin was murdered."_

_ "That's the best way to describe it. I know he feels bad for the pain that his uncle and aunt are feeling, along with Parker's sister. But it's almost like their strangers to him. He feels bad that this has happened to them, but it doesn't directly affect him."_

_ "That why Kate's captain allowed him to work the case." Alexis says, as Martha looks at her._

_ "I'm not totally versed in police procedure, but I do know that a cop isn't allowed to investigate a case involving their direct family members. That's why Kate gets in so much trouble when she goes after her mother's case."_

_ "I never thought about the possibility of Richard not being able to investigate. I assumed that since it is Kate's case he would be allowed."_

_ "No, not normally." Alexis says, getting up._

_ "Are you going somewhere?"_

_ "Actually, I need to meet with a study group. We'll likely have pop quiz the next time our class meets so…."_

_ "Go, go, study. I'll be here with your Aunt and we'll be okay."_

_ "I'll be home later and I'll go with tomorrow for the memorial." Alexis says, hugging her. "I love you Grams."_

_ "I love you too sweetheart." Martha says, hugging her tightly before she releases her. "Be careful."_

_ "I always am." Alexis says with a smile as she grabs the book bag she left by the door when she came home the night before._


	13. Southern Heat Chapter Thirteen

Southern Heat

Chapter Thirteen

After stopping for something to eat, Rick and Kate arrive at the Celina police station within thirty minutes of leaving their hotel. Getting out, Rick walks around the vehicle and opens Kate's door before she has a chance. She looks up and smiles as he helps her out. Closing the door behind her, he puts his hand on her lower back as they walk towards the station. He opens the door for her again, holding it open and letting her walk in first.

As they walk into the front lobby, Kate looks around for Captain Mills. Rick stops behind as one of the officers asks. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to see Captain Mills." Kate says.

"May I ask what it's about, maybe…?"

"I'm Det. Kate Beckett. He's expecting me." She says, as the officer nods.

"Give one moment and I'll find him." The officer says, before turns around and walking to the conference room. He knocks once and then opens the door. "Captain, there is a Det. Kate Beckett…."

"Bring her in." Captain Mills says.

"Yes sir." The officer walks back over to Kate and Rick. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Kate replies, as she and Rick fall in behind the officer.

He opens the door and then steps to the side to allow them to enter. Kate stops for a moment when she walks into the room and finds Will sitting across from Captain Mills. "Captain Mills, we came as soon as we could." Kate says while never taking her eyes off Will.

"Thank you." Captain Mills replies. "May introduce…."

"Will?" Kate says, still watching him.

"Hello Katie…."

"It's Detective Beckett." She says,.

"Hello Rick. I see you're still following her around."

"Will. And I do more than follow…." Kate turns to him and lays her hand on his chest. He looks down and then nods slightly.

"I take it that you know each other."

"Yes." Kate says, turning her attention to Captain Mills. "Your message stated that…."

"I asked the Captain to call you in. You have to stop your investigation into Reverend Sanders." Will says.

"Excuse me." Kate says, looking at Will.

"Mr. Sanders is under a federal investigation for his connection to Livingston International."

"I know he is. He is also a person of interest in my murder case. So to answer your request Will, no I will not stop my investigation."

"Not every case is your mother's, Kate." Will says.

Kate takes a step towards Will but Rick quickly reaches out, stopping her. "How dare you Will!" She spits out, while her eyes flash fire. "

"Kate, you have always been blinded by…."

"I would not say another word." Rick says quietly.

"Still chasing…."

"I've got her." Rick says just as quietly. "If you haven't forgotten Mr. Sorenson I do have connections."

"It's Agent Sorenson, Mr. Castle and the mayor of New York as little jurisdiction in Texas. "

"Maybe, but he does have contact with your boss, I believe. And I have no qualms about advising him of your actions here. "

"I think everyone needs to take a step back." Captain Mills says. "I'm going to say that you all know each other." He says, looking at each of them.

"We've worked a few cases together." Kate says, refusing to acknowledge the personal relationship she had with Will. She looks at Will. "My case is as important as yours. I will not abandon that."

"And this is more than a simple murder. Livingston International has extensive ties to the corporate and political world. They influence…."

"That isn't my concern and my questions have no impact on your investigation. And in fact, speaking with the Reverend Sanders might be beneficial to both of us."

"And how do you figure that?"

"We use the threat of federal charges as leverage to information from the Reverend on both cases." Kate says.

"That is…." Rick says.

"Mr. Castle, you're…."

"Will, he is my partner." Kate says, before she turns to Captain Mills. "Would you mind if we used your interrogation room?"

"Not at all." He says, as Kate nods.

"Thank you." Kate says, turning to Rick. "I think we need to speak to the Reverend again. And I think it will be more beneficial for the Reverend to be brought here."

"Kate…."

"I'm not going to stop my investigation into this case so if we work together we both benefit." She says, looking at Will.

Rick steps up and says softly. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kate says, turning to go while Will stands there and watches them go. Lowering his head, Captain Mills smirks as Kate and Rick walk out of the room.

Jesse drives back to his home after getting the tape from Rafe. He's on alert for the car he has seen coming out of his driveway the night before. When he doesn't spot the car, he turns into his driveway. Getting out of the car, he walks into his house. Walking over to his desk, he pulls out a tape deck and slips the tape inside. Pressing play, he listens to the altered tape.

Rick opens the door for her and then walks with her to their car. Opening the door for her again, he walks around the car as Will walks into the front of the station. He looks up as he opens his car door and sees Will at the front desk. Rick pauses for a moment before he gets into the car and closes the door. "He's watching us." Rick says, reaching to start the car.

"Who's watching us?" Kate asks, glancing up from her phone.

"Agent Sorenson, he's watching us." Rick says, as he puts the car in gear. She glances up and then shrugs her shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know what I saw in him." She says, turning her attention back to her phone.

"Do you have any new information?"

"No, I sent a text message to Espo, to have him email me a copy of the Reverend's financial and phone records. "

"So, do you want to speak with him first or to the victim's husband?"

"We can talk to both." Kate says, as they pull away from the station.

As they turn onto the main street, Rick asks. "Who to do you want to talk to first?"

She pauses for a moment before she replies. "Let's talk to the victims ex and then we'll speak with the Reverend."

Following her directions, Rick heads back out of town. When they pull up this time, there is a car in front of the trailer. After parking, Rick says. "It looks like someone is here." He says, opening his door.

Kate follows him, getting out she closes her door as he walks around the car. "Let's see if it's our victims ex." Kate says, walking towards the front door. Stepping up, she knocks on the door and then waits for whoever is inside to answer.

About a minute later, the door opens and in front of them is man about six feet tall with dark hair and muddy brown eyes. He's got a lit cigarette in one hand. He's wearing a white tank top undershirt with jean, hanging low off his hips and boots. "I think this is my lucky day." He says, slowly moving his eyes down Kate's body. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" He asks with a cocky smile. His eyes are screaming exactly what he would like to do with her.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." Kate says, flashing her badge as Rick takes a step closer to her.

"You're a bit out of your jurisdiction, ain't you sweetheart?" Jesse says.

"Mr. Williams, I'm here to ask you some questions about your ex-wife Tiffany."

"Umm, okay. But I haven't heard anything from her in several years. She left me and as far as I know she's never come back. Did she break the law or something?"

"Why would you assume that she has broken the law, Mr. Williams?" Rick asks

"Well I assumed she must've done something because the police are here asking me questions about her." Jesse says with a slightly defiant tone.

"Mr. Williams, Do you mind if we come inside?" Kate asks.

He looks at them for a moment and then steps back and lets them into the place. Kate and Rick look around the front room of the house as Jess walks over the recliner sitting in front of the bar. Sitting down on a sagging couch, Kate turns her attention towards him. "I am here because your ex-wife was found dead in New York." Kate says, watching his reaction.

"She was found dead." Jesse says with no change in facial expression or tone.

"Yes sir. She was found in an alley with another victim, which we've verified to be your ex-wife's fiancé. Were you aware that she had become engaged?"

"No. Like I said, I haven't spoken with her since she left."

"And why did she leave?" Rick asks.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me she was leaving. I went to work and when I came home she wasn't here."

"Had you been having problems before she left?" Kate asks.

"No, no more than the usual problems that couples have. I wanted to keep her safe and she wanted to run around all the time."

"So, you were a bit possessive." Rick says.

"It's a husband's duty to protect what is his."

"How did she feel about that?" Kate asks.

"We had our fights, like every couple. She left without saying anything to me."

"So, you had no idea that she was going to file for a divorce before she left?"

"Of course not, if I had I would've tried to talk her out of it." Jesse says.

"Do you know a Reverend Sanders?" Kate asks

"Oh yeah, I know him. You want to talk about a man that's possessive. He's that. He makes sure that no that's involved with that "church" speaks with or associates with anyone that's not involved with the church."

"But yet you wife married you. Are you saying that you're involved…?" Kate asks.

"Hell no, I'm not. I was never involved with that group."

"If what you stated about Reverend Sanders demand that his followers have no contact with outsiders, how did you two end up married?" She asks, continuing to observe the subtle movement that Jesse makes.

"We actually had to sneak away to get married." Jesse says matter a factly.

"So you and you ex-wife got married behind the Reverend's back. How did that affect your marriage? Kate asks.

"To be honest there wasn't really that much of an issue made of the marriage.

The Reverend wasn't happy about it but he wouldn't condone a divorce either."

"So have you been in contact with Reverend Sanders since your ex-wife left?" Rick asks.

"Umm, not much, I see him around town occasionally. But we're not best buddies or anything."

"Did you know anything about your ex-wife writing any kind of manuscript?"

"No, how could I. I haven't talked to her since the night before she left."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Williams." Kate says, standing up with Rick following her.

Jesse doesn't move as they walk to the door. Rick opens the door for her.

Taking her elbow he helps her down the steps in front. Rick closes the door. Jesse watches them as they walk towards their car. When they leave, he reaches for the recorder and his keys. Leaving the trailer, he goes to his truck and leaves.

After leaving Jesse, Rick drives back towards town while Kate checks her email. "There is a change of plans." Kate says, as Rick glances her way. "Espo emailed the financial records and phone records for Reverend Sanders. "

"Okay." Rick says, slowing down as the approach the only stop light in town. "Do I need to turn or...?  
"Go to the station." Kate says, as he nods.

When they pull up in front of the police station, Rick turns the car off. He turns to her. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I'm going to speak to Captain Mills and see if he will bring Reverend Sanders in for further questioning. I think being in the interrogation room will scare him enough to get him to talk." Kate says.

"Alright."

"Do you think differently?"

"Well, we only have the records and it doesn't really prove that he had any knowledge of her murder or participated in it." She's quiet for a moment. "Do you want to bring him in because of the meeting this morning with Will?" Rick asks.

"He can block me and we may not be able to get the man responsible for your cousins…."

"I …." He pauses.

"What?"

He looks at her. "I feel… it feels wrong to say this. But this is just another case to me. I don't feel any close connection to this case because one of the victims happens to be my cousin. I feel bad for my aunt and Justine, but I have no connections to Parker. I barely remember him being at my grandfather's funeral and I think we played together but I don't have the same feelings that you had when your mother was killed. I want justice for him and Tiffany."

"But it's not going to take over your life, like my mom's murder took over mine." She says, looking at him.

"Kate, I don't mean to belittle how you feel about your mom."

"I know you don't, even if you've been right all this time. I put my mom's murder before my own life and you made me see how wrong that was." Kate looks at him for a moment and then sighs. "But you're right. This doesn't connect him to the murder or to having any knowledge of the murder."

"So what do you want to do?" Rick asks, watching her. She quiet for a while. "What are you thinking?"

"I think if we bring the Reverend to the station that it might scare him enough to force him to tell us what's going on. "

"Or he could stay quiet if he thinks that his connections to Lewis International will protect him."

"Maybe we should speak to the Reverend at the church before we…." Kate says, as her cell phone rings. She glances down and recognizes the number.

"Who is it?"

"Will." Kate says, pushing the ignore button.

"You know he's going to keep calling until you speak with him."

"I know." She sighs. "Let's go to see Reverend Sanders." She says, as he nods.

Backing out of the parking place they leave the station. When they reach the church they enter the same doors that they previously used. Reverend Sanders is speaking with a man when they walk in as they walk towards them , Reverend Sanders wraps up his conversation. "We'll discuss this at our next meeting Deacon Reynolds."

"Of course." Deacon Reynolds says, glancing at Rick and Kate before he walks away.

Once he's out of the sanctuary, Reverend Sanders turns to them. "Detective Beckett, I'm not sure why you've returned. I told you everything..."

"You lied to me Reverend." Kate says, stopping in front of him.

"Excuse me, Detective. I'm a man of God."

"Reverend that doesn't mean you can't lie." Kate says, opening her folders. "After we spoke I had a colleague run your financial and phone records. And I remember that I specifically asked you if you had spoken with my victims ex and I specifically remember you telling me that you hadn't since the victim had left town."

"That's what I said."

"Then can you explain why your phone records show numerous calls between yourself and my victim's ex-husband."

"I'm a very busy man Detective and I receive calls from many people that doesn't mean that I actually spoke to them."

"Excuse me Reverend but some of these calls are for more than an hour or more."

"And it doesn't mean that I was the one that was speaking with him. I don't care my phone with me all the time. And before you ask, I'm only in my office for a few hours each day and I'm usually with someone and I don't have my phone."

"These calls are for more than an hour Reverend. If you didn't speak with our victim's ex, then who did?" Rick asks.

"As I said, I don't always have the phone with me so I can't say who was speaking with Tiffany's ex." He says, looking at both of them. "Is there anything else?" He asks, looking at them.

Kate opens her mouth to say more but Castle lays his hand on her arm stopping her. "Reverend, thank you for your time." Rick says, as the Reverend looks at him and then nods.

He watches as they leave and when the reach the car Kate demands. "Why did you stop me?"

"He provided a plausible explanation."

"He's lying."

"True, but there's nothing we have to dispute what he just said." Rick points out before he walks over to the driver side. Kate stands there for a moment before she follows him.

Opening her door, she gets in. They both close their doors before she asks. "So what do you suggest?"

"We wait." He says, sitting back.

"What are we waiting…?" And then she thinks about the situation. The Reverend had said that he didn't always carry his phone with him. "You want to wait till he leaves and ask someone else, maybe a deacon or some body close to him to see if he told the truth." Kate says, as Rick looks at her and smiles.

After Rick and Kate left, Jesse takes the tape from the player and slips it into his pocket. Grabbing his keys, he leaves the trailer. He looks around as he walks towards his car. Getting in, he leaves. He's hyper aware of what is going on around him as he drives into town. He pulls into a driveway located a couple blocks away from the police station. Getting out, he walks up to the front door. Knocking once, he steps back. A few moments later, the door opens and Jesse walks in. "I've got something for you to deliver." Jesse says, turning to the man that opened the door.

"What is it?" The man asks.

"It's a tape. It needs to be given to the detective that is in town from New York." Jesse says.

"What if they ask where I got it from?"

"Make something up, but make sure it's given to that detective."

"What's on the tape?"

"You don't need to know that, just make sure the detective gets this." Jesse says, before he turns and leaves.

Alice stood at the windows by her bed. The weather was bright and clear for such a lonely and pain filled day. She hadn't been able to sleep much since Whitney had come to the loft to speak with her. A part of her wanted to hear what he said but another part of her didn't believe that he would ever change. There is a knock on her bedroom door. Turning, she says. "Come in."

Martha opens the door quietly. "I wanted to check on you. " She says, turning to Alice. "How are you doing?"

"I'm sort of…." She pauses for a moment. "I'm sort of numb. I can't decide what I want to do." Alice says, going over to her bed and sitting down. Martha walks over to the bed and sits down beside her.

"You don't know what to do about what?"

"Whitney, a part of me wants to hear what he has to say about everything and another part of me doesn't believe that he'll ever admit that he was wrong or that he'll change. "

Martha is quiet for a moment. "I think you need to put that out of your mind and focus on the memorial service. Focusing on that will be enough to handle without focusing on things that won't change what has happened." Martha says, putting her hand over hers and patting it gently.

"He's going to try and talk to me when we met to decide about the service." Alice says.

"I know he will. It will be up to you if you speak to him then, but if you don't feel up to it, you will have to tell him and don't let him bully you."

"You're stronger than me Martha."

"I don't know about that." Martha says with a smile. "We all have strengths and weaknesses. You put up with my brother for how many years. I've been married too many times to count."

"But you wouldn't let a man do what Whitney has done to us." Alice says as Martha smiles.

"We can go around and around about who's stronger. Put the situation with my brother to the side and focus on the memorial service." Martha says, patting her hand as Alice looks at her. "When you're ready Alexis and I will be downstairs."

"Thank you Martha." Alice says once again when reaches the door.

Turning to her, Martha smiles and then leaves the room and Alice turns back towards the window.

Several people come and go from the church at one point even Reverend Sanders comes out, Rick and Kate both hunch down in the seat so that he won't see them, but he doesn't even look their way before he walks back into the building. When the door closes, Rick glances at her and asks. "I know we're waiting to speak with someone other than the Reverend but who are we waiting on?" Kate looks at him and is about to reply when the deacon walks. "Here he is now." Kate says, opening his door as Rick looks out the window. Spotting the deacon, he nods as he opens his door, following behind Kate as he walks up to the deacon. "Hello Deacon Reynolds," She says, stopping in front of him.

He looks up. His face reflecting his surprise. "May I help you? He asks.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner Richard." She says.

"You were waiting to speak with the Reverend." He says, still puzzled as to why she's speaking with him.

"Yes, there were a few questions that I wanted to follow up on."

"I'm not sure how I can assist you, if you want to know things about the Reverend, Why don't you ask him?"

"I know this is slightly uncomfortable situation. And we have spoken with Reverend Sanders but we have to confirm with he told us. I'm conducting an investigation into the death of a woman that's been linked back to this church." Kate says, as the man nods. "I'm just curious, does the Reverend have a cell phone and have you ever seen him without it."

"His phone, you want to know about his phone."

"Yes, have you ever seen him without it, or known him to leave his office with out it?"

"Actually no, I haven't. He keeps it with him pretty much all the time. In fact, several weeks ago we were taking care of some church business a couple towns over and he left his phone at the restaurant where we stopped to eat. He was actually quite frantic to go back for it. I simply assumed that he was expecting a call that he didn't want to miss."

"Does anyone else answer his calls?" Rick asks, the man glances at him.

"No, I've never known anyone else to answer his phone, personal or business lines."

"Has he ever missed or ignored a call while he was with you?" Kate asks.

"No, he always takes a call. He's polite when he does it, excusing himself if he's with someone, but he always answers if you call him."

"Thank you for your time." Kate says, as the man nods and then turns to leave as she turns to Rick. "So, he lied to us again."

"Do you want to confront him now?"

"No, I think we need to speak to a few other people before we confront him again." Kate says, turning for their car. He follows her.

Martha and Alexis are at the island when Alice comes downstairs. They look up as she comes into the kitchen. "Hello." Alexis says, not quite knowing what to say.

"Good Morning Alexis." Alice says, walking over to them.

"Is Justine coming over to help with planning the memorial service?" Martha asks.

"Yes." Alice says, sitting down on the stool beside Alexis.

"Are you hungry? I would be happy…."

"Thank you sweetheart, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." Martha says, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I know I need to eat but I'm not hungry." Alice says, taking the coffee and taking at sip.

"Maybe some fruit." Alexis suggested as she gets up.

Smiling Alice replies. "I'll eat some fruit." Nodding Alexis goes to them some fruit.

Alice drinks her coffee while watching Alexis prepare a mixture of fruit. Sitting down beside her, Martha takes a drink of her coffee before she asks. "When will Justine be arriving?"

"Umm, they are releasing him later today and then we're going to arrange for him to be sent home. I suppose after that we will be going back upstate to make the arrangements for his memorial." Alice says, as she takes a piece of fruit.

"Will Whitney be there?" Martha asks.

"I will be riding back with Justine and then staying with her after the service. "

"You know that he's not going to stay away." Martha says quietly.

Sighing, Alice looks at her and then nods. "I know. But I can't think about that now. It's too much." She says, as Martha nods.

There is a knock at the door and they all turn to look at it before Alexis says. "I'll answer it." She walks over to the door, opening it. She's surprised to see a man there instead of her cousin Justine. "May I help you?" She asks.

"I would like to speak with Alice. Is she here?" Whitney asks, as Martha comes into view.

"Whit, what are you doing here?" Martha asks, as Alexis steps back.

"I would like to speak with my wife." He says, looking into the apartment as Alice walks up behind them.

"It's okay." She says, placing her hand on Martha's shoulder. Martha looks at her and then turns to leave drawing Alexis back with her. "We will be upstairs if you need us." Martha says.

"Thank you Martha." Alice says, stepping back to let Whitney in. She closes the door and then turns to face him.

"You look beautiful." Whitney says, as she walks around and goes back to her coffee. He follows her.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asks, choosing to ignore his previous comment.

"That would be nice, thank you." He says, sitting down on the stool that Alexis was sitting at. Watching as Alice walks over to the coffee maker. Opening the cupboard above, she takes out a cup and then pours him a cup and carries it over to him. Sitting it before, she picks her cup up and moves to where Martha was sitting. He notices but doesn't comment. There's a long moment of silence before Alice says. "If you're here to see if I'm riding back with you, I've arranged to ride back with Justine. I'll be staying with her as well." He looks at her and nods. "I think it would be better if we put off discussing us until everything is settled."

"I'm sorry." He says, waiting for her reply. When she doesn't he asks. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I heard you Whitney." She pauses before she continues. "And I appreciate the apology but there's more here than a simple apology will fix." She says, looking at him.

"I know I messed up and I am sorry." He says, reaching for her hand.

She pulls back and looks at him. "It's more than you just messed up. Our son is dead Whitney and a contingent reason for his death, is your attitude. He felt like he had no one to turn to and alone he came here after the love of his life left him.

Whitney looks at Alice for a moment before he sighs. "I know you blame me for Parker's death." He says quietly. "I don't know how I can make that up to you." She doesn't reply as she stares at the counter. "I only wanted what was best for him."

She looks at him, her eyes flashing with anger. "But that's the thing, who are you to decide what was the best for him."

"I am… I was his father."

"And he is… was a grown man. I've let you decide everything for everyone, including me. And you will continue to that."

"I can change." Whitney says. "I only wanted to protect him. That's why I…."

"You need to control everything and everyone in your life. That is why you have a sister that barely talks to you. You have a nephew and a great-niece that you do not know." She pauses and looks at him before she continues. "Our son is dead because of the things you said and did. And that is what you don't understand. That's why he felt like he had to choose between his family and the woman he loves… loved. And because of that choice, he's dead Whitney. So yes I blame you. He would be alive, right now with us."

"We don't know that." Whitney says weakly as there's a knock on the door.

Alice gets up as he reaches out trying to stop her from walking away, hoping they could settle this now. She avoids him, walking over to the door. She opens it to Justine and her husband. "Hello, Mother." Justine says, coming in with her husband trailing behind her. He closes the door as Justine and Alice hug.

"How are you?" Alice asks, stepping back and releasing their daughter.

"I'm better now that Stephen is here." Justine says, taking her husband's hand. He squeezes it gently before slipping his arm around her.

"You are good to her." Alice says, looking at her son-in-law. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank, Mrs. Rogers." Stephen replies, as Whitney walks up to them.

Justine notices him immediately. "Dad." She says, looking at her mother.

"It's okay. He only came over to talk. And I think we've said all that can be said right now." Alice says, looking at Whitney.

"I was actually hoping that we could handle the arrangements together." Whitney says, still hoping that he could persuade Alice to come with him.

"Right now, I think it's best if we spend some time apart. I'm tired and I… it's just too much to deal with." Alice says, going upstairs to collect her things so that she can leave with Justine.

When Alice leaves, Justine, Stephen and Whitney stand together in front of the stairs leading upstairs. There is an awkward silence filling the room until Stephen asks. "Mr. Rogers, I am sorry for your loss."

Whitney looks at him and then says. "Thank you Stephen." He looks at Justine and then says. "I appreciate that you're here for my daughter." He glances upstairs. "…and for my wife." In the background, you can feel his continued thought of being "Because she's not allowing me to take care of her right now."

Justine catches the subtext and looks at her father. "How did you expect us to react? You turned your back on…." Stephen lays a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She looks up and then looks away. She sees her mother standing on the stairs behind her father and she reads the look on her face. "No, I'm not going to remain quiet. My brother is dead because he had no one to turn to. You made him feel like he had to choose between his family and the woman he loves… loved."

"So, you blame me as well." Whitney says, sounding defeated.

"I…." I don't blame you. You're not the one that killed him, but because of your actions he was alone when he died and he didn't have to be. And there is a possibility that he wouldn't've been killed had he been back home and not in the city."

Alice looks at Justine before she walks the rest of the way down the stairs. "I think it's best if we set this aside and focus on getting the memorial service in order. Are you ready to go?" She asks, looking at Justine.

"Yes, we're ready."

"Then I am ready." Alice says, as Stephen opens the door. Stepping to the side, he allows them to leave first before following them, leaving Whitney to leave last.

Rick, Kate and Will gather Captain Mills desk as he pushes play on the tape. There is a couple seconds of silence before a voice comes on. "What are you doing here?" Captain Mills looks up.

"Who is that because that's not Reverend Sanders?" Will says, as Rick and Kate look at him. He looks away, turning his attention back to the tape. "I've got confirmation. She's interviewing former members and she's looking into your background as well as your connection to Livingston." Reverend Sanders says.

"I can't do anything about that." Jesse replies

"You're the one that forced her to leave. Do you want her to find out about her parents?" Reverend Sanders says

"We had no involvement with that accident. You and her Aunt…." Jesse says.

"Mable Green would do whatever it takes to protect herself and her family." Reverend Sanders says.

"So what do you want to do?" Jesse asks.

"We need to find her and stop that manuscript from being published. We both know that he cannot afford any un-necessary publicity right now. If the authorities begin an investigation we will both pay the price." Reverend Sanders says.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We have to eliminate that problem by any means that will handle the issue."

"Are you talking about killing her?" Jesse asks

"If need be, of course that should be a last resort but it may become essential to protect him and this organization." Reverend Sanders says.

In the background you hear chairs scraping against the floor and then a door opening and closing and then another few moments of rustling before the tape ends. Captain Mills office is silent as they all try to absorb what they just heard. Captain Mills is the first to speak. "Did he just order her murder?" He looks at Kate and Rick.

"It certainly sounds that way." Will says, looking at Kate. "And so it looks like you've found your murderer."

"I'm not so sure." Rick says, as Kate looks at him.

"What do you mean?" Will asks, with a voice full of scorn.

"Can we listen to the tape again?" Rick asks, looking at Captain Mills and completely ignoring Will.

Captain Mills picks up the tape player as Kate asks. "What are you thinking Rick?"

"Just listen to the tape closely and tell if you hear anything unusual." Rick says, as the conversation begins. When the last question ends, Rick says. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Will demands, looking at him like he's making no sense at all.

"Listen." Rick says, continuing to ignore Will and focusing on Kate.

"Wait, stop." She says, turning to Captain Mills.

He stops the tape and then starts it again. Kate listens closely and then looks at Rick. "There's a slight pause at the end of each piece of conversation."

"What are you talking about?" Will asks.

"Listen, Will. At the end of each statement there's a moment pause before the next person speaks."

"That is their natural pattern of speech."

"No, it's not." Rick says.

"And how do you know that?" Will asks.

"It's just a hunch but I would be willing to bet that if you have your guys analyze that tape you'll find that it's been altered to appear like Reverend Sanders ordered our victims murder."

"Why would I follow a hunch by…?"

"Will can I speak to you?" Kate says, taking his arms and dragging him out of Captain Mills's office while Rick and the Captain watch.

When the door closes, Captain Mills looks at Rick and says. "I take it that there was something between those two and now there is something between you too and he doesn't like it." Rick looks at him and then nods.

In the hallway, Kate releases Will's arm and turns to him. "Get over it Will."

"Over what?"

"Do not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You know that Rick and I are together and you don't like. Well, I don't care. You left and I moved on. You have to live with it. He's a good investigator and if you would get over my dick is bigger than yours attitude you would realize that he's right. If we analyze that tape we'll find that it's been altered." Kate says, before opening the door to the Captains office and leaves Will standing in the hall alone. "Captain, would your crime lab be able to analyze that tape?"

"Umm, we don't exactly have a crime lab here. We would have to send it to Dallas and have the lab with Texas Rangers run the analysis and I'm not exactly sure how long that will take." Captain Mills says, as Will walks into the room again.

"You don't need to send it to Dallas. I can take the tape to my team and they can run the analysis much faster." Will says quietly.

Rick opens his mouth to say something but Kate nudges him and then turns to Will. "Thank you, Will." She says, as Captain Mills takes the tape from the player. He puts it into an evidence bag. He fills it out and then hands it to Will, in which he signs for it and then turns to leave.

"Will, you will let us know what the results are?" Kate asks, looking at him.

"Of course." He says, looking at her for a moment and then walking out.


	14. Southern Heat Chapter Fourteen

Southern Heat

Chapter Fourteen

"Captain, I'm curious how did you get that tape?" Rick asks, looking at Captain Mills.

"It was on my desk when I came back from taking care of some business."

"So you don't know where it came from or how it got here?" Kate asks.

"No, but I can find out?" Captain Mills says, getting up. He walks to his door and calls. "Jacobs, my office, now?" He says, before turning away. Officer Jacobs walks into the office a few seconds later and for a moment he stares at Kate before Captain Mills says. "Jacobs, there was an envelope on my desk when I came back from speaking with the Mayor."

"Yes sir." Officer Jacobs replies, vaguely paying attention to Captain Mills.

"I want to know where it came from." When Officer Jacobs doesn't answer promptly, Captain Mills says. "Jacobs?" He looks at Captain Mills. "Where did that envelope come from?"

"It was at the front desk." Officer Jacobs says.

"Was there a note with the envelope?"

"No. It was just sitting there."

"So, how did you know to give it to Captain Mills?" Rick asks.

"I figured it had something to do with a case so I brought it in here." Officer Jacobs says.

"And there was no indication where it came from or who brought into the station?" Captain Mills asks.

"No Sir." Officer Jacobs replies.

"Okay, you can go." Captain Mills replies. He waits until Officer Jacobs leaves and then he turns to Rick and Kate.

"Is that normal for stuff to be dropped off without any indication for who it's from or where it's supposes to go?" Kate asks.

"No, but I suppose another one of my deputies could've been given the envelope and they didn't label it."

"Would they really do that?" Kate asks.

"No, I can't see that they would. I'll ask them and get back to you while we wait for the results of the analysis."

"I think that's all we can do for now. Until we find out if that tape is legitimate we can't move on Reverend Sanders." Kate says, turning to Rick. He nods.

"I know what that Fed says, and I know that you're investigating him for the murder of Tiffany and your other victim." Captain Mills says

"The other victim was actually my cousin and Tiffany's fiancé." Rick says.

Captain Mills looks at him and then says. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Rick replies.

"I still can't see Reverend Sanders ordering the killing of anyone."

"Can you see him laundering money?" Kate asks, looking at the Captain.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know his group stay to themselves and being in a small town makes that easy."

"Why?" Rick asks.

"Because most people believe that it's none of their business what everyone else is doing?"

"That sounds a lot like New York." Kate says, as Rick smirks. "Captain thank you for your help, we're going to go and will be back early tomorrow morning unless the analysis comes back before then." Kate says, standing up and holding out her hand.

"You're welcome Detective, Mr. Castle." Captain Mills replies. Rick opens the door for Kate, following her as she walks out of the office and through the station. Looking up, he catches Officer Jacobs watching them as they leave.

Rick follows Kate out of the station. He opens her door for her. Closing it, he walks around the vehicle and then gets in. Closing his door, he starts the car and pulls out. Driving a couple blocks, he pulls into a parking lot, turning the car around so that he can see the station. "What are you doing?" Kate asks, looking at him.

"Did you notice how Officer Jacobs was watching us as we walk into the station and when he was in the office with us when Captain Mills questioned him about the envelope and then as we left he was watching us?"

She looks at him. "You think he's mixed up in this case?"

"I don't know. But I find it sort of strange that envelope just appears in Captain Mills's office with no indication where it came from, except what he told us and he seems extremely interested in this case."

"His interest might be simply because of the origins of this case." Kate says, as Rick looks at her. "Okay, so he's more than interested than normal for a volunteer." Kate says, looking towards the station.

Officer Jacobs walks out of the station. Looking around, he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials a number before looking around again. "Okay, I wonder who he's calling." Rick says, looking back towards the station.

"Too bad you don't have some piece of spy…." He looks at her. "Okay so maybe I shouldn't tease you about your spy obsession." She says, turning her attention back to the station again.

"No, it's okay. My dad is who he is. I went all my life…."

"You went through your life without knowing who you are Rick. I understand feeling cheated by that." She says, taking his hand. "I had the happy childhood with both parents. You never got to experience that and it doesn't help that as an adult your father continues to pull disappearing acts on you and only shows an interest when it benefits him."

"He helped me…."

"I know he helped you with Alexis. And I know you're grateful. I am too. But he still ignores all of you." She says, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Growing up, I didn't feel like I missed out on having a father. The men that my mother were involved with as I was growing up, I would loosely consider them father figure. And because of that, I figured that if a father acted like those men then I was better off not having a father. Hey look." He says, nodding towards the station. "Do you recognize that car?"

"Umm, yes I do. That's Jesse's truck."

"So I wonder what he's doing at the station talking to Officer Jacobs." Rick says, while they watch the two men. Its brief conversation before Jesse pulls away. "What do you want to do?" He asks, looking at her.

"Let's wait to see what the analysis says, and then we'll go from there." Kate says, as Rick starts the car and pulls out

The sanctuary was silent as Alice and Justine walked in. They look around for a moment before a priest walks up to them. "May I help you?" He asks.

"Yes." Justine speaks up. "We are looking to perform a memorial service for my brother."

"Of course, and I am sorry for your loss. I'm Father Sean. If you will follow me, we'll go back to my office." The priest says, turning towards the altar area of the sanctuary as Alice and Justin nod.

Alice moves to follow him, while Justine turns to Stephen. "Go ahead and go with her and I'll wait for your father."

"Thank you." Justine says, squeezing his hand. He smiles softly before letting her go.

Justine and Alice follow the priest through a door and down a hallway. They enter a small office with stained glass window to the left and a sculpture of Christ on the cross hanging behind a large dark wood desk. To the left of the desk and next to the windows are two large bookshelves filled with books. In front of the desk were two chairs. Alice and Justine take these as Father Sean walks around his desk. To the right of the chairs is a small loveseat. Father Sean leans forward and then looks at both women before he says. "Let me say again that I'm sorry for your loss. But we must have faith…."

"Father, we're not interested in anything more than arranging the memorial for my son's death. We need a place to honor him and that is all. My sister-in-law suggested this chapel and that is why we are here."

"Mrs.?"

"Mrs. Rogers." Alice replies.

"Mrs. Rogers, I understand that you want to honor your son and his life, however part of honoring him, is acknowledging his creator." Father Sean says, as there is a knock on the door. "Yes." He says, looking up.

When the door opens there is a nun standing in the doorway with Whitney standing behind her. "Father, I'm sorry to interrupt but this man claims to be apart of the group you are meeting with." Her tone makes it clear that she doesn't exactly believe Whitney's claim.

Father Sean looks at Justine and Alice. "He's my husband." Alice says, as Whitney steps around the nun.

"Please come in Sir." Father Sean says, standing up and walking around his desk once again to met Whitney. The nun closes the door behind them as Whitney and the Father shake hands. "Please sit down and may I offer my deepest sympathy for your loss." Father Sean says, releasing Whitney's hand and showing him to the loveseat beside Justine and Alice.

"Thank you." Whitney answers, sitting down. He would rather be sitting next to Alice but there is no other option.

"We were just getting started." Father Sean says, Whitney settles into his chair. "I was explaining why honoring your son should include honoring his maker."

"I fully agree that we should certainly honor me and my wife." Whitney says.

"I wasn't meaning his earthly creator." Father Sean replies, as Whitney looks at Alice and Justine.

"You're speaking of God, is that correct?"

"But of course I'm speaking of God. God was the one that gave you so many loving and happy years with your son."

"And he was also the one that took him from us, so no; we will not pay tribute to your God." Whitney says.

"Sir, I know that you are in pain but God did not take your son from you." Father Sean says.

For a moment, Whitney looks at him and then he says. "You are right, God did not take him. He only allowed some gun welding lunatic to gun him down in an alley like he was common trash. He allowed my son to be drawn…." Whitney pauses, glancing quickly at Alice.

"Go ahead and finish your statement Whitney." Alice says. "He allowed Parker to be drawn away from what he knew, his family. And in your mind he was drawn away by a harlot, is that not what you are thinking. Yet you conveniently forget that he felt abandoned because you insisted that he choose between the woman he loved and his family." Alice says.

"Alice, I…."

"No, this is a church and you should not tell a lie in church, should you father?" Alice looks at Father Sean. He opens his mouth to reply, but she holds up her hand. "Never mind, you don't need to answer that Father. It's simple really. What we needs is a few kind words said about our murdered son a few songs, sung by a choir. Maybe a short speech about how he was taken too soon from us and how he's gone to a better place, where he will never feel abandoned again."

"You are quick to point out that I made our son feel abandoned but I wonder what he felt towards you. You were too engrossed with your bridge club and ladies auxiliary to be worried about was going on in either of our children's lives." Whitney says.

"Enough, both of you." Justine says, looking at each of her parents. "We're not here today to discuss the mistake you both made at parenting Parker and I. We need to discuss and decide how we are going to honor him." Justine says, looking to Father Sean. "We would be happy to listen to any suggestions you might have, Father."

"My first suggestion would be that you all take a step back from your anger. Your daughter is right. This is not about the mistakes you both made with your son. He is gone and fighting about the decisions you made before this happened serves no purpose."

"So, what do you purpose, Father?" Alice asks, willing to listen to what Father Sean had to say.  
"We would be honored to help you honor your son. And we are very sorry for your loss. It is a terrible thing to loose a child but to loose one for such an un-necessary reason makes the loss twice as traumatic and stressful. We can have a large service or a small service. That is up to you as a family, but the one thing I would recommend is that you set aside your hurt feelings and your anger and focus on each other right now. I don't believe your son would've wanted to see you fighting this way, not now." Father Sean says, looking at each of them."

"Father, my son was a simple boy. He loved being in the army. From the moment he found out what his father did, he wanted to follow him and to be a soldier, to serve his country, which he did honorable up until last year when he retired. I admit I didn't see my son much after he came back from his last tour in Afghanistan, he and I were always busy. But I believed he was happy." Whitney says.

"He was happy." Justine replies quietly. "He felt that it was time for him to move on in his life. He was ready to take that next step and start his own family. He worried about…" She glances at her father. "He worried about your reaction to his decision to retire."

"I only tried to convince him that he could have his family and still be a solider."

"He didn't want to be the absentee father." Justine says.

"I wasn't always around when my children were young and then as I was promoted, I was at home but I had other responsibilities that I had to perform." Whitney says, defending himself to Father Sean.

"I think we should focus on your son's service to his country. Do you have pictures of him in uniform?" Father Sean asks.

"We do at home." Alice replies.

"Is there anyway we could get copies of those pictures?"

"Umm, I actually have them saved to a disc I can have one of the staff ship it to us overnight." Alice says.

"That's good. We'll start the service off with Amazing Grace. Will one of you like to or want to speak?"

"I don't think I could do that. I don't think I could find the words to…." Alice says, choking up.

"It's alright Mother." Justine says, taking her hand. "I would have to ask, but I think Stephen would like to speak. He and Parker were in the same unit and they served…."

"I think that's a lovely idea, if Stephen wants to." Alice says, as she looks at Whitney."

Nodding, he says. "I'm okay with that."

"Then I will speak with him and we'll let you know." Justine says, looking at Father Sean.

"Alright, then after your husband…." He looks at Justine and she nods. "Alright after that we'll have a short prayer, followed by anyone that comes who would like to speak. Once those speeches are done, we can close the service with the national anthem. Will there be a color guard or a twenty one gun salute?"

"No." Whitney replies. "The army only has a limited number of crews around for salutes or color guard."

"Of course, then we will close the service with the national anthem." Father Sean says as he looks at each of them. They all nod and that concludes the meeting. Alice and Justine get up to leave, followed by Whitney.

As they walk into the sanctuary, Whitney says. "Alice, I..."

She turns to him. "I have nothing more to say. Justine will bring me to the service and I will return home with her."

"What about after we're home, are you going to stay…?"

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet." Alice says, turning to follow Stephen and Justine out of the chapel."

When Rick and Kate got back to their room, Kate goes to the bathroom while Rick walks over to the sitting area. When she comes out, he's on the phone so she sits down beside him. "Gina, I know what I have left on my contract. I haven't forgotten about Nikki. After a moment, he replies. "Yes, I'm still working on the Heat series. But I think this is a story that should be told." There's another pause and then he says. "Its part of the case we're working on." He listens. "Just find someone that can continue the research." There's another pause. "Right now, I can't do both. I know that." There's another pause. "She's aware of this." He pauses. "Would you find someone that can continue the research, please?" He pauses again. "Thank you, I'll be in touch." He says before he hangs up the phone.

"You called Gina?"

"Yes, I thought that she could help me find someone that would be about to continue researching the manuscript. You're okay with this?" He asks, turning to her.

"Yes." She pauses. "I'm surprised that you want to start working on this now."

"I think it needs to be finished and like Gina pointed out. I don't have time to do the research myself. I still have to finish the current Heat book and then I'm under contract to write two more."

"Plus the work you do with me, Espo and Ryan. I get it." She says, moving closer to him. "Just you're going to look over all the information that they find."

"Of course I will. And I'll be the one that writes the story so I'll say what goes in and what needs to stay out because of the case."

"Alright." She says as she settles against him.

After a moment, he asks. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Can we stay in? I want to call Espo and Ryan. I want them to look into Officer Jacobs and see if he has any connection to Jesse, Reverend Sanders, or both."

"You think he's involved?'

"I don't know. But I'm a little skeptical that, that tape just magically appears and it conveniently pins all of this on the Reverend, not that I'm saying I think the Reverend isn't involved some how…."

"But you don't think he pushed for the murder."

"Oh, I think he knew about it but I can't see him out and out ordering her murder."

"I'll call for something while you call Espo and Ryan." He says, pulling out his phone while she gets her cell from her jacket.

Will walks into the FBI office in Dallas, he hated driving in Dallas. In his opinion, no one here knew how to drive. "What did that Captain want?" Will's partner asks.

"Can I set down Jed?" He asks, walking over to his desk. "How in the world do you drive in this city?'

"How do you drive in New York City, oh wait, you don't. It's bumper to bumper stand still. At least we get some where." Jed says, following Will to his desk. "So, what did that Captain want?" Sitting down, Will pulls out the tape. "What's that?"

"That's what the Captain wanted."

"He wanted to give you a tape, of what?"

"It's a tape of Reverend Sanders ordering the murder of one of his ex-parishioners."

"Seriously?"

"It's all right there, but the two, well actually Kate is only the NYPD detective investigating this case." Will says, as Jed looks at him. "She has a partner that's a civilian consultant."

"You know Detective Heat!" Jed says, as Will glares at him. "What, I read."

"Anyway, Kate's 'partner' seems to believe that if we test this tape we'll find that it's been tampered with."

Jed reaches for the tape, as looks at it. "Tampered with how, it looks okay to me."

"Yeah well, I told them I would have our analyst look at it." Will says, taking the tape back and getting up from his desk.

"You don't think they'll find anything do you?' Jed says, following him.

"Why do you say that?" Will asks, walking towards the 'war room'.

"Your tone, it says you think this guy is full of B.S." Will stops and looks at him. "Any reason you're so resistant to that idea?" Will doesn't answer, just turns and walks into the 'war room'.

"Hey Williams?" Will says, walking up to one of the analysts.

"What do you need, Will?" Williams asks, turning to him.

"Got a tape here, run it through everything."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything, but I need to know if it's been tampered with. It's a vital piece of evidence in this investigation, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it."

"I'm leaving for the night. You find anything call my cell."

"Yes sir." Williams replies.

Will and Jed leave the 'war room'. "Going anywhere in particular?" Jed asks.

"Not really, we've wired the Reverend's study and his house. I've got a link to that in my hotel…."

"Come on, how long you been here and I ain't seen you once take a break. You might like it down…."

"I've got…."

"You've got a job to do. And you've done everything you can do until that analysis comes back and I doubt you'll miss anything from the taps tonight. And if you do, you'll get a transcript of the conversation tomorrow morning. Come on, you can take one night off."

"This is…."

"It's completely under control." Jed says, turning Will towards the elevator. "So this is what you're going to do. You're going to go to your hotel, get cleaned up and I'll meet you there in an hour. We'll go out have some dinner. There's a nice restaurant at one of the hotels cross town. And take it from me, you can stand to relax, Yank." Jed says, pushing the button for the elevator.

"You know, I could report you for that last remark."

"It's wasn't meant derogatory. You are a Yankee." Jed says, looking at him with a smile.

"Fine, we can go get something to eat." Will says, stepping onto the elevator.

"Good, what hotel are you at?"

"I'm out by DFW, Comfort Inn on John Carpenter."

"I know where it's at. Pick you up in an hour?"

"That's fine." Will says as the doors close.

As Rick walks over to the bed, he hears Kate says. "I'll let you know the results from the FBI analysis of the tape." She pauses for a moment before she says. "Okay, we'll call tomorrow." She hangs up as Rick sits down beside her.

"So, what did Espo say?"

"He and Ryan are actually working another case. Apparently Karpowski is out this week and since we're still here Gates thought it would be prudent to let Ryan and Espo cover some of Karpowski's cases. He said he'll brief Gates on the developments with the tape." Kate says, as she puts her phone on the charger.

"Good. So I ordered us a pizza. I figured it would be quick and allow us some time to relax." He says, settling in beside her.

"Great, that'll give me a chance to take a shower." Kate says, getting up.

She turns away as he reaches for her hand. "You know I could take…."

"The pizza's going to be here, in twenty minutes." She says, looking at him.

"Yes." Rick replies, gently running his thumb across the back of her hand.

"And in twenty minutes do you think we could actually take a shower together and be finished by the time the pizza arrives."

"I can behave…."

"Oh, I know you can behave, if you have too" She says, leaning over to him. "Besides who says it's you that can't behave."

"Kate." He whines. "You can't say that and expect me to not…."

"We've got all night babe." She says, leaning in and kissing him. She pulls away when he tries to distract her by deepening the kiss. "I'm going for a shower. I'll be out before the food gets here."

"You know, it really isn't fair to tease me like that." He says, as she looks back over her shoulder, biting her lip as she stifles the laugh bubbling up.

"And that's even worse." He grumbles, as she breaks into a full smile and then turns away.

Ten minutes later, there's a knock on their door. Getting up, he goes to answer the door. After paying for the pizza and leave a very generous tip for the delivery person Rick closes the door as Kate walks out of the bathroom, in one of his shirts. Turning away from the door, he stops and stares as she walks over to him. "The showers open if you want one before we eat." She says, taking the pizza box and walking over to the bed.

He stares at her for a moment, not quite able to focus on what she's saying to him. "Huh, what?" He asks, shaking his head.

"I said that the shower is open if you want one before we eat." She replies opening the box and taking a slice out. He shakes his head again as he shuffles towards the bed. "You okay?" She asks, looking around.

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"Because you seem confused." She says, still looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" He asks, finally sitting down beside her.

"Something to drink." She says, looking at him. He pauses and then he looks at her and grins sheepishly. "You forgot the drinks."

"Umm yeah, but there's the mini bar." He says, nodding at the small refrigerator sitting across the room.

"We are not opening the mini bar."

"That's what it's there for."

"This is a work trip and the NYPD won't…."  
"I'm paying for this trip, remember." He says, moving towards the side of the bed.

"Castle, wait. I saw a vending machine at the end of the hall. I can go get us a couple of sodas. There's no need to open the mini bar." She says, as he looks at her. "What?"

"Umm Kate, have you forgotten what you're wearing, or more like what you're not wearing." He says, glancing at her bare legs. "And while I love you like that. I'm not sure Texas could handle seeing you like that. It's hard enough for me too."

"Alright, you're right. I forgot I'm only in your shirt." She says, as he moves to get up.

Standing up, he turns to ask her what she wanted but instead he says. "Wait, you're only wearing my shirt, as in you have nothing on under…?"

"Castle!"

"Right, focus, drinks, I'll be right back. But when I get back I want to know exactly what else you have…."

"Castle, just get us some drinks." Kate says, shooing him away. He reaches for his wallet as he walks out the door.

Kate is sitting on the bed cross legged when Castle comes back into the room. He stops for a moment while he watches her. She's flipping through one of the magazines that have been left in the room. Looking up when she feels his presence, she smiles as he walks over to the bed. "I got you a Sprite. I hope that's okay." He says, handing her the soda as he slips his shoes off.

"It's fine." She says with a smile as she takes the bottle from him.

"What are you looking at?" He asks, as he settles down on the bed and then reaches for a slice of the pizza lying on the bed beside them.

"Nothing important, just one of the magazines that hotels leave in the room to advertise different activities around town."

"Did you see anything interesting that you wanted to do?"

"No, and we don't have time for it anyway." She says, opening her Sprite.

"We can take a couple…."  
"It's a work trip Castle and I have a feeling that after tomorrow we'll be wrapping up this case and trip."

"You think they're going to find that the tape has been tampered with."

"I don't know. But even if we don't we might be able to use it to force one of them to confess." She says, as he opens his Coke.

"You think you'll break Reverend Sanders."

"I think if you take him out of his comfort zone and put him in the box and he's able to realize that he's facing a long time in jail. I think he'll roll on the people that are financing his organization."

"You mean his church."

"Castle, that's not a church." She says, as he looks at her. "I'm not a religious, we're both not. But what Reverend Sanders has built stopped being about religion and God as soon as he first took the money from Livingston International. He's hurt and destroyed as many people's lives as any drug, criminal act or organized crime syndicate has. And while he sees himself as the pastor of a church, he's actually only a small link on the chain that makes up Livingston International criminal organization."

"I agree he's dirty but I'm not sure that all of Livingston International should be included in this." Rick says, after finishing his pizza.

"Maybe not all of it, but can we put this away for the night." She asks, looking at him.

"Alright, do you want to watch some TV?"

"No, I thought we could look over some of the statements that Tiffany got for the manuscript. It might give us some more information that's pertinent to the case. You brought it with you right." She asks, as he looks at her and then smiles.

Getting up, he goes over to his laptop bag and pulls out the manuscript and brings it back to the bed. "There's not a lot here. I think she was just getting started with the interviews before she was killed." Castle says, sitting back down on the bed. He hands her the manuscript before he gets another piece of pizza. He settles back against the headboard and she flips through the manuscript. After a few pages she stops to read one of the witness's statements. After a few moments, he notices that she's focused on that page. "Did you find something?"

"I don't know." She says, glancing up and then going back to her reading.

He moves over beside and tries to read over her shoulder but can't really tell what she's reading. "What did you find?"

"It's a witness statement that pertains to the back history of Reverend Sanders. He has a brother, Castle."

"Who has a brother?"

"According to this, Reverend Sanders has a half brother."

"Does it give a name?"

"No, it just says that he has an older half brother that left the area in the late sixties or early seventies."

"Was he drafted?"

"It doesn't say, but why would you ask that?"

"If he left in the late sixties or early seventies he might've been drafted into the Vietnam war. If he was he might not have returned or he maybe missing in action or something." Rick says, after taking a drink of his Coke. "How does that pertain to this case?"

"I guess it doesn't it just strange that Captain Mills didn't mention it."

"We didn't ask him about Reverend Sander's family history."

"That's true, but maybe this is the connection between Livingston International and Reverend Sanders."

"Why would you suspect that?"

"How did Reverend Sanders get on to their radar? I mean he's a preacher in a small town north of Dallas. He has no known connections to large corporations, so how do the two connect?"

"What about Jesse and what is his connection to Reverend Sanders's organization?"

"We don't know the answer to that yet?"

"Maybe he's a former member."

"According to this manuscript, former members aren't welcomed back."

"Maybe he was welcomed back because he brought Livingston International, their money and their protection from prosecution with him."

"Are you finished?" He asks, when she lays the manuscript down.

"Yes for now. I'll call Espo in the morning and have him do a deep background check on Livingston International, Reverend Sanders and the victim's ex-husband." She says, handing him the manuscript.

He takes it and lies in on the table beside them. "Are you still hungry?" He asks, nodding at the pizza. She shakes her head no. Picking it up, he puts into the mini fridge that's in the room before he returns to the bed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Do you have chapters due?"

"I've got a little bit of time left before Gina starts harassing me."

"You know she wouldn't harass you if you didn't procrastinate so much."

"I'm busy and I need inspiration to keep up my level of excellence when I write." He says, as she smiles. "What?"

"You're not inspired enough just having your "muse" with you all the time."

"Of course you inspire me." He says, leaning over to kiss her. "But right now, I'm focused on something else."

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks, reaching up to caress his cheek.

Turning his head, he kisses her palm before he smiles. "I'm fine." He pauses for a moment before he says. "I know you've live with your mother's death everyday. And I know it's much worse because you knew her. She took care of you, loved you. She raised you. You saw her everyday. She tucked you in at night. Comforted you when you had a nightmare took care of you when you were sick. She did all of that."

"What's your point Rick?"

"I never knew my cousin. And I feel like I should feel something more than, for lack of a better way of expressing this, indifference. I know he's my cousin, we're related but I don't feel like…."

"You don't feel like you would feel if it had been Martha or Alexis." She says, as he nods.

"Or you. And I know my aunt and uncle are hurting. I can't imagine what I would do if something like this happened to Alexis, but it's almost like they're strangers. "

"They are strangers." He looks at her. "You're related to them, yes. But you don't know them. You didn't spend nights, weekends, and summer vacations with them. You don't know what your cousin's favorite color was. Or what happened to cause that scar on his chin. You don't know if he was bullied at school or if he was liked and popular. You weren't around when he teased his sister. You don't know why he chose to go into the service."

"I should know that stuff." He says. There's a moment of silence before he says. "He probably went into the service because his father demanded it."

"That might be true. And you should know that stuff I mentioned but your mom was protecting you from being hurt by your Uncle."

"Do you know that stuff about your cousins?"

"Not so much, granted I had more contact with my Aunt Teresa and her family then you had with Martha's family, but her kids were all older than me. We didn't socialize together."

"Do you not wish that you had more to do with them?"

"No, they were older than me so we didn't have that much in common. And I had fun with my friends so I was fine." She says moving in beside him. He lifts his arm and she snuggles in as he wraps his arm around her.

"How did you live with this for so long?" He asks while he plays with her hair.

"I put one foot in front of the other and you." She says, looking up.

He glances down and smiles before he leans in and kisses her softly. "I love you."

Smiling at him, she replies. "I love you too."

They are silent for a while, just laying there together, holding each other and enjoying being together. No matter how the case turned out. No matter if she ever caught Senator Bracken they had each other and for them that was all they needed.

After dinner, Will and Jed go to a small pub close to Will's hotel. He buys their drinks and then they find a table. It seems that it's open mic night. Settling in, they listen to the different acts perform. During the intermission, Will asks. "Do you want to dance?"

"Didn't think a Yank would know how to two step?"

"You know it's really disrespectful to call me a Yank." Will says as she lifts one eyebrow. "And you're right, I don't know how to two step."

"I can teach you." Jed says, getting up.

"I…."

"Come on Yank." Jed says, pulling him up.

"We could wait for a slow dance." Will says, as he's being pulled towards the dance floor.

"It's simple just follow my lead."

After a few trips around the dance floor, Will finally asks the question he's wanted to ask since they were introduced. "Why do you go by Jed?"

She looks up and then smiles. "That's been buggin you for a while now, hasn't it?"

"It's just that…."  
"When you hear the name Jed, you expect a man." She says, as he nods. "And that's exactly why I go by that name. Things are a bit different down here. We're comin along, but there are still places around here that don't quite want to accept a female FBI agent. So I decided to go by initials instead."

"And those are?"

"Josie Elizabeth Davis, or Jed."

"I think you should drop and be who you are." He says, as the song ends and the music stops as intermission is over and the next performer takes the stage. He leads her back to their table.


	15. Southern Heat Chapter Fifteen

Southern Heat

Chapter Fifteen

Rick was the first to wake up the next morning. He lays there beside Kate, watching her sleep. Even now that they are together, she still thinks it's creepy when he watches her while she's doing mundane things. She was probably right. This case was drawing to a close. If they were right and tape was altered, then they had leverage to get either Reverend Sanders or the victim's ex to roll on the other one. Once that happened, they would be on their way back to New York.

While he's laying there, he remembers Kate finding out that Reverend Sanders has a half brother. Maybe he should have Gina try and find him. They could interview him and maybe find out the connection between Livingston International and the Reverend. He's still thinking about it when he feels Kate shift. Slowly she opens her eyes and he smiles. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I slept like I always sleep when we sleep together." She says, leaning up to kiss him.

He nips at her lower lip for a moment before he leans back. "Are you ready to get up?"

"I sort of want to lay here but I guess we do need to get up."

"We've got a few more minutes. We haven't heard anything about the tape." He says, as her cell phone rings.

"Speaking of, I bet that's Will with the results of the analysis of the tape." Kate says, reaching for her phone that was lying on the table beside Castle.

"Or it could be Espo or Gates, checking in." He says, as he shifts to let her get closer to it. She picks it up as it starts its third ring, "Hello, Beckett." She says, answering the call.

"It's Will." He says, after she finishes. "We have the analysis back. We can discuss it at the station in Celina." He says, hanging up before she can reply.

Hanging up, she looks at the phone as Rick asks. "Who was it?"

"Will."

"What did he say?"

"They have the analysis back."

"And?"

"That's all he said, except that we would discuss it at the station in Celina and then he hung up." Kate says, laying the phone on the table beside them again. "I guess the means no more cuddling Castle." She says, moving closer to him.

"We have a little bit more time and we can always save water by showering together." He says, wiggling his eyebrows as she shakes her head

She kisses his chest before she looks up, seeing his underlying chin, rough with the five o'clock shadow that came in during the night. She leans up, nips at his chin before she moves to pull away. He fights to hang on for a moment but then releases her. "I got the shower first." She says, pushing the covers back. He doesn't reply, just lays there watching her slip from the bed. He follows her a short few seconds later.

An hour and a half later, they pull into a spot outside the police station in Celina. Getting out together, Rick waits for her before they walk towards the door. Both are carrying mugs of coffee from the hotel restaurant. When they walk in, Captain Mills is at the desk. "Agent Sorenson is in my office." He says, nodding that way. "I'll be on my way in a moment."

"Thanks and good morning." Kate says, as Captain Mills nods.

"I'll warn you he seems a little wired."

"Thanks." Kate says, walking towards his office.

As she and Rick walk in, Will turns towards the door. Upon seeing them he demands. "Where have you been? I called you over an hour ago."

"We came as soon as we could Will. We were just getting up when you called." Kate says.

"I don't need the details of your relationship."

"I wasn't giving you the details of our relationship." Kate snaps.

"We got here as soon as we could." Rick says, slipping his hand into Kate's and squeezing gently.

She relaxes and says. "You would've known it would take sometime for us to get here if you hadn't've hung up. You said you have the report on the tape, may I see it?"

He pulls out the report and hands it to her. She looks it over and then turns to hand it to Rick. She notices Will's clinched jaw but ignores it. Rick looks it over and then hand it back to Will before he says. "So according to that, the tape was tampered with even if it was done by and expert."

"Thank you for stating what we already know."

"Will, lay off." Kate says, glaring at him.

He backs down when Captain Mills comes into the office. Seeing the file in Will's hand he says. "I suppose that you've seen the report then."

"Yes, but we haven't discussed how we're going to handle it." Rick says.

"Handle it, it's a tampered with recording made to look like Reverend Sanders ordered the killings of these two individuals. We know he didn't so maybe he's not even involved with their murder. Do you have other suspects?"

"No." Kate says.

"Did you even...?"

"Don't say it Will, or I will call your director and you will be back in DC before the end of the day. " Kate says, glaring at him. "I think what Castle was trying to say is that we can use the tape to get Reverend Sanders to tell us who exactly did the killing and what exactly were the circumstances around his involvement in their deaths."

"Exactly." Castle says, looking at Will.

Kate turns to Captain Mills. "Would you ask a couple of your patrolmen to accompany us while we arrest…?"

"What about my case?"

"If you set back, you might be able to get some information that will help you in your case." Rick says, looking at Will.

"I really don't need you to tell me how to do my job."

"It seems like you do." Rick says. Will takes a step up.

"Okay, that's enough." Kate says, getting between them. "Rick step back." She says, looking up. He nods silently and stands down. She turns to Will. "I'm not sure where this attitude is coming from. But you're close to harassment and I will report it to your director if you continue. We are all on the same side Will, and Rick is right. We can still use that tape to get what we need for both cases. So Captain Mills, do you have some officers available to come with us."

"Yes, I can have a couple of patrolmen meet you at the church. But we'll have to speak to the judge to get an arrest warrant."

"We're not actually going to arrest him." Kate says, not yet.

"You just want to interrogate him and see what you can shake out."

"I think that's the best way. If we go in and arrest him, he's simply going to clam up and call his lawyer. We need to get him to talk."

"Then I will have the patrolmen to meet you there." Captain Mills says,

"Thank you Captain, Will." Kate says, before she turns away and Castle follows her after one glance at Will.

Once their out of the office, Captain Mills turns to Will. "You really know how to make a lady mad." Will looks at him with disdain. "Look, I get that there's some history between you and her, but from what I've seen those two work pretty good together and Mr. Castle may only be a writer, but he's intelligent and he's quick on his feet, not to mention that they both play off each other well. So I suggest and unless you want your director told about this, you accept them and move on." Captain Mills says, before he picks up his phone. Will walks out of his office.

"What was that?" Rick asks, when they get out of the station. Kate looks at him. "His attitude, it was like he's still jealous." Rick says before they separate at the car.

Once their inside and Rick is backing out, Kate says. "I don't know. But thank you for stepping back."

"I'm not going to embarrass you by getting into a fight with your ex, unless he keeps attacking you for the way you're running this investigation." She reaches for his hand and squeezes it. "Do you think you can convince him to talk? He might clam up immediately."

"He could, but I think if he's painted a clear enough picture as to what will happen, he'll talk to save his own ass." Kate says, as Rick pulls up to the light. She looks around the small town and then she looks at Rick. "Would you ever think about living in a town like this?"

"Permanently?" He asks, looking at her before he turns his attention back to the light. It changes and he turns onto the main highway leading out of town and towards Reverend Sanders's church. "I'm not sure I can handle this pace of life all the time. I love the city but it's nice to get away sometimes, that's why I have the house in the Hamptons. Would you want to live…?"

"No, I love the city too." She says, smiling as the reach the turn off for the church. A patrol car pulls in behind them as they turn onto the road leading to the church. "Captain Mills called in the patrolmen."

"I saw them." Rick says, glancing into the mirror before he turns into the parking lot in front of the church.

"I suppose we should be glad that it's Saturday." Rick says, as they pull up and park. The patrol car parks beside them. "If it was tomorrow, it would make arresting the Reverend so much more difficult." He says, after they get out of the car and meet in front. Kate looks at him. "I'm just saying that…"

"I know what you're saying Rick, but let's focus on what we need to do now." She says, turning to the two patrolmen. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD and this is my partner Rick Castle."

"It's a pleasure ma'am, Sir." The officers reply.

"We want this to go as smoothly as possible. We're not here to arrest him." Kate says. "Right now, he's only a person of interest in my case."

"Yes ma'am. We were advised to follow your lead, ma'am." The first officer replies.

"Thank you, Castle." She says, turning for the church. The three men follow her.

Inside, Reverend Sanders is tending to some cleaning in preparation for service the next day. "Reverend Sanders." Kate says, walking up to him.

"Detective, I believe I've answered all of your questions the other day."

"Some new evidence has come to light and we need to discuss it."

"Alright, what did you want to ask?" Reverend Sanders asks, turning to face her fully.

"If you will, I would like for you to accompany us to the station so that we can discuss it there."

"Am I under arrest?"

"Not officially, no. But these are serious questions we need answers it to and it needs to be as an official statement."

"So you want to question me about my supposed involvement with your murder victim. I told you before everything I knew about Tiffany."

"And new evidence has come to light bringing up more questions. If you're innocent you can clear this up but simply coming to the station and answering our questions." Kate says, as Reverend Sanders looks at them.

He pauses for a moment and then nods once. Kate steps aside, allowing the officers to step forward. They don't cuff him but they lead him from the chapel. As they are getting into the patrol car, one of the members of the church walks up. "Reverend Sanders what's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about Paul. I'm simply going with these officers to help them with their investigation. I will be back." Reverend Sanders says, getting into the car. The officer closes the door while Rick and Kate walk over to their vehicle. Paul watches and both cars start and Rick and Kate follow the patrol car as it leaves the parking lot.

Will is back in Captain Mills's office when the officers lead Reverend Sanders inside. He watches as they walk into the interrogation room, but he doesn't say anything to either Kate or Rick when they stop in front of the office. "He came willing?" Captain Mills asks.

"Well he briefly tried to get us to conduct the interview at the church." Kate says.

"I'm not surprised. He wanted to hang onto his advantage."

"Bringing him here, puts him off balance and that will work to our advantage." Rick says.

"How are you going to approach this?" Will asks. Rick and Kate turn to him.

"I'm going to try to see if I can get him to trip himself up. If that doesn't work then I'll play the tape for him and then let him explain it. He won't be able to as we know and that will allow me to explain that his only chance is to tell us what actually happened between him and my victim's ex husband and maybe that will lead him to give us information on your case."

"And if he clams up and demands a lawyer after hearing that tape."

Kate looks at him. "He could do that, but I don't think he will. But if he tries I'll simply explain that it's in his best interests to cooperate with us, otherwise he'll be facing charges for all of it, including your case." Will nods and then looks away. "Castle, are you ready?"

"Always." Rick says, and she smiles. They turn together and they leave.

They step into the observation room for a moment to watch Reverend Sanders. "Do you think this is right?" Kate asks softly, looking up at him.

He looks down to see a small flicker of doubt in her eyes. "I don't have to tell you not to question your instincts Beckett. You're the best detective in the NYPD."

"I'm not in New York Rick and this case is slightly more important than my…."

"This is case is no more or no less important than any case we've worked together."

"The victim's are apart of..."

"One of them was a member of my family. I didn't know him Kate and while I feel terrible for my aunt and uncle, it's not a level of what you felt for your mother. I feel for them on the level of a parent that can't imagine loosing their child, not as my family. So you play this however you want to and don't put the added pressure of one of the victims being one of my family members. Okay." He asks, as she looks up and nods "Then let's go see what we can get the good Reverend to tell us."

"Let's go." Kate says, turning away from the window with Rick following her.

She's about to go into the box when her cell phone rings. She pulls it out. Seeing it's Espo, she reaches to stop Rick from going inside. She steps back into the observation room and puts the call on speaker. "Beckett."

"Hey boss, I've got those deep background checks on the Reverend, Livingston International and or victim's ex."

"What's it say?" Kate asks.

"Well, there's not real connection between the Reverend and Livingston, but there is extensive connections between Livingston and our victim's ex. It looks like he's been working for that company for several years, actually for more than a decade."

"Is there any indication on what he does?" Castle asks.

"No, he's always paid in cash transfers from a Livingston corporate account. There's no memo as to what the cash payments are for, but it's clear he works for that company."

"Good work Espo, can you see what else you can track down?"

"Will do Boss." Espo says before Kate hangs up.

"So the only connection between Livingston and Reverend Sanders is our victim's ex."

"But how did he even get their attention?" Kate asks.

"Umm maybe we should go ask him." Rick says, as Kate smiles.

"Let's go, writer boy."

"Boy, I'll…." She looks at him. "Alright, alright, I'll let it go."

"That would be prudent." Kate says, opening the door to interrogation.

The first look they get of Reverend Sanders isn't of the self assured pastor they brought in just twenty minutes before. They can feel the waves of fear rolling off him. Rick and Kate take their places while Reverend Sanders watches them. Opening the file folder before her, Kate takes a moment to look it over before she looks up. "I want to thank you for cooperating."

"I don't think I had much of a choice." Reverend Sanders replies. His voice coming across very timid.

"It's easier if you cooperate, that's true. It's even easier if you tell me the truth when I ask you a question."

"I have."

"Really, was it truthful when you told me that you have had any contact with my victim's ex husband since she left town, but I later found out that you've spoken with him several times over the years and not just during the years they were married but on several occasions after she left town. And those conversations lasted for more than a few moments. Some of them lasted for hours." Kate says, pulling out his phone records and showing them to him.

"I told you that I don't always answer my phone or have it with me. I can't say to whom it could've been that he was talking to."

"See that's another lie. We spoke with one of your deacons, and he told us that you have your phone with you at all times and in fact, you panicked when you accidently left your phone at a restaurant you ate at together."

"For a man of God, the truth is not sitting you free, Reverend." Rick says. Reverend Sanders looks at him but then turns his attention back to Kate.

"Okay, so we talked. What does it matter?"

"It matters that in the middle of her murder investigation, you lied about it."

"And it makes me wonder what else you lied to me about." Kate says, pulling out Tiffany's picture. "Maybe you lied about the fact that the woman in the picture and the name I gave you isn't the same. My victim's name isn't Tiffany Lewis. It's Audra Williams and you had extensive contact with her through out her life. Her aunt was a faithful follower of yours. Faithful enough to help you stage the accident that killed her parents."

"I don't have to answer your fruitless accusations. I spoke to her ex husband before and after she left him. I'm a pastor. I'm here to help people deal with problems."

"Yet between the two of you, you can't seem to get the story straight how my victim ended up married to each other. And according to every on in this town, you basically control the lives of your members and you forbid any outside contact with anyone not associated with your church, so how could one of your life long member end up married to a man that has no connection to you, this town or your church?" Kate asks. She waits for him to answer. "Setting that aside, another question that's bothering me, how did your church become involved with an international oil company like Livingston International."

"I pastor a small church. They wanted to make monetary donations to help us continue God's work."

"But how did they hear about you specifically? You have not connection to the oil industry, no connection to big business."

Reverend Sanders's quiet for a moment before he says. "Several years ago, one of the TV stations in Dallas did an in depth story on small churches and how they are becoming less and less common through out the region. I'm assuming that someone at Livingston International heard this story and wanted to help."

"Where you interviewed in this exposé that was done." Rick asks.

"Not directly, no."

"So that still doesn't explain why such a large corporation picked your church to make donations to."

"I can't tell you that. I only know that they have been generous and caring with their help."

"I would say extremely generous. You've had more the two million come to you from donations made by Livingston International, this year alone." Rick says.

"I can't predict what they will give me." Reverend Sanders says, staring at him.

"Let's move on, I have a letter written just days before my victims were murder and it clearly states that she believed that he life was in danger from you and your organization, why is that?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. Why would she leave a perfectly happy marriage to join the army and do four tours in combat zones over seas?" Reverend Sanders asks. His tone implying that he felt that the victim had obviously lost her mind.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did she believe her life was in danger from you?"

"I did answer you. I don't know why she thought that. I hadn't seen nor talked with her since she left town three years ago. Can I go now?"

"Actually no, I still have questions. Back to your relationship with my victim's ex."

"I don't have a relationship with him."

"Mr. Sanders…."

"It's Reverend Sanders and I would appreciate…."

"Mr. Sanders, you've seen the phone records. There are numerous calls between you and several of these calls last more than an hour. So what were you talking about?" Kate asks.

Reverend Sanders looks at Kate. "I'm not a liberty to discuss those conversations. It's privilege."

"You don't have client privileged, Reverend. You're not a licensed doctor or attorney."

"I am a member of the clergy. I have the right to protect the information they give when they come to me for spiritual guidance."

"See that doesn't wash either." Rick says, Reverend Sanders looks at him. "From the impression we got when we spoke with Mr. Williams. You didn't approve of him and he certainly didn't approve of you. In fact, I would say that he was slightly hostile towards your particular beliefs." Rick says.

There's a moment of silence before they hear a soft tap on the glass behind them. Kate stiffens slightly before she says. "We'll be right back." She and Rick stand up to leave.

Reverend Sanders watches them leave before he bows his head. Kate walks into the observation room, glaring as she stares at Will. "You're getting no where." He says.

"I'm not through interrogating him."

"He's stonewalling you."

"Which you know is what every suspect does when he has something to hid, come on Will. You've been in enough interrogations, to know he's going to cave. All of his answers are paper thin and yes they're a smoke screen to distract. To make it look like he's cooperating."

"And he's ties to Livingston, it's completely plausible that they only wanted to help keep small community churches a part of this regions landscape."

"Sounds like your explaining away your own case." Rick says. Will looks at him.

"Okay, would have someone look to see if there was an exposé on small churches, confirm or disconfirm that while we continue to work on him."

"This is my…."

Will, please." Kate asks, looking at him. He nods once before she turns around and leaves him with Rick following behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Rick asks, before she opens the door.

"He's right, he is stonewalling. I think it's time we show him the complete picture. Maybe he'll be more willing to talk after he hears the tape and we explain the situation."

"Alright."

Kate opens the door and they walk in together. He watches them again as they cross the room and both sit down respectively. "Mr. Sanders…."

"It's Reverend Sanders."

"Mr. Sanders, I'm calling you that because we both know that your organization is far from a church. It has no religious affiliation, except for the name." Kate says. She sees anger flash in his eyes. "Here's what we have." Kate says, laying the tape on the table.

"It's a miniature cassette tape."

"It is but it's what's on it that affects you and it affects you quite profoundly. Would you like to hear it?" Kate asks, while Reverend Sanders simply looks at her. "I'll go ahead and play and then we'll discuss it." She says, putting it into a player she pulls out of her pocket.

After several moments, the room fills with the voices of Reverend Sanders and Jesse. Kate and Rick watch as slowly Reverend Sanders's eyes get bigger and bigger as he listens to the tape. When it's over, Kate turns the tape off. "So you understand the situation your facing. That tape basically says that you ordered Mr. Williams to kill his ex wife and from what we've gathered you did that to stop her from continuing her private investigation into this organization you term as your church. From that tape and the information we've gathered, you wanted to make sure none of the agreements you've made with Livingston International would be compromised."

"No, I didn't. I never ordered him to kill her. I swear I didn't."

"Then you need to tell us exactly what happened, because with that and the other evidence we have we can charge you with murder of her and her fiancé." Kate says, while Reverend Sanders watches her.

"That doesn't include the Federal charges." Rick says. Reverend Sanders's eyes snap to his. "There would be money laundering, probably a few RICO charges as well. That's just a couple I can think of. And if you think that Livingston International will stand by you. They will cut bait before you can even get the phrase out of your mouth."

"Okay. I knew about the manuscript. I knew about her investigation."

"How did you find out?"

"Jesse he told me that she was looking into finding out what exactly happened with her parent's accident. She wanted to talk to ex members. That's why she left so suddenly. She found out that Jesse worked for Livingston and that he was there to keep tabs on things."

"Did you stage her parent's accident?"

"No, that was simply an accident, a freak one but it was and accident."

"That you benefitted from."

Sighing, he says. "I may have wanted Audra and her parents to come to us, but I never would've resorted to killing her parents. A child needs both of their parents to grow up as they should. Isn't that right, Mr. Castle?"

"I think I…." Beckett touches his arm and he falls silent.

"So Jesse told you about the manuscript and the investigation, what did he want you to do about?"

"Nothing really. What could I do? I'm a pastor of a church."

"But you knew that something would be done about it."

"Things settled down after she disappeared. She went off the grid as you say. I know now it's because she was in the Army and over seas. I assume that she figured out that her parents accident was simply that. The man that hit them fell asleep at the wheel, crossed the median and slammed into her parent's car, killing her parents before his car ricochets off them and into the next lane where a car slammed into him, killing him. It was all an accident."

"So her parent's accident was an accident. Why did she decide to continue the manuscript?"

"I don't know. Like I said things went silent for a while, when she was in the Army and then a few months ago, Jesse comes to me and tells me that they've heard rumors that someone was digging into the my past and the church again, looking to speak with ex-members. He figured it was Audra. That's when that tape was made but that wasn't the conversation that we had. I didn't order him to kill her."

"So what did you tell him to do?"

"I told him to handle it, but that I wouldn't be a part of murder. It took him months to track her down but he finally found her in New York, Ft. Drum I believe. He went up there but something spooked her and she fled and went to New York City. He lost her for a while but then stumbled onto the guy she was killed with. I assume that he followed them for days before he actually killed them."

"You have proof that he's the one that killed them." Rick asks.

"He called me when he came back to town. Told me that the job was done. He made sure that I knew he had the recording of us discussing how to handle the manuscript."

"What were the documents he mentioned?"

"I'm not sure but I would guess it was papers pertaining to the manuscript."

Kate pulls out a pad an pen. "I need to write out your statement about everything, including your involvement with Livingston International. And once you're finished an officer will book you."

"Book me, I cooperated. I told you everything I know. Jesse killed her and the man she was with."

"You're still part of the conspiracy, Mr. Sanders and we'll have to investigate your claims as well as speak with Mr. Williams." Kate says, standing up. Rick follows her.

They leave the room while Reverend Sanders watches them. Will is still watching in the observation room. "Do you think he's lying?" Will says.

"I don't know. We'll look into his statement." Kate asks.

"But what is that Beckett gut telling you?" Will asks.

"I don't think he meant for her to be killed. I think he wanted to get whatever evidence she had against his organization back but he didn't want her to be killed to do it."

"So the ex did it as some form of justice for her leaving him, getting a divorce and getting engaged again."

"It's one of the oldest reason in the book. If he couldn't have her, no one else was going to either." Rick says, as Will looks at him."

Kate turns away from Will. She goes to find an officer who could take Reverend Sanders back to holding after he finishes his statement. She finds a few officers in the squad room. "When the Revered is finished with his statement, I want him brought to holding and charged with conspiracy to commit murder and then I need an arrest and search warrants sworn out for a Jesse Williams."

"I can handle that." One of the officers that went with them to bring Reverend Sanders in says.

"Thank you." Kate says smiling softly. She turns to Rick. "I'm going to call Espo and let him know that we're close to closing this case."

"Okay." Rick says, turning to find a place to wait for her.

Another officer steps up. "Detective Beckett, you can use this phone to make your call." He says, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Kate says, sitting down at the desk. She picks the phone up and dials the number to Espo's desk phone.

After a couple rings, he answers. "Esposito."

"Espo, it's Kate."

"Hey boss." He says, turning to Ryan. "Did the information we looked up help?"

"Yeah, it did. Our person of interest is writing up his statement now and then he'll be booked for conspiracy to commit murder."

"So you're not arresting him for the murder."

"No, he was a party to the circumstances leading up to the murder but he didn't actually commit the murder or order it."

"Do you have suspect in mind?"

"Yes, the victim's ex. According to the statement made by the Reverend, he knew of the victim's investigation into Livingston International and his own organization. He knew that the suspect was looking for her and that he likely would harm her once she was found."

"And he made no effort to stop that from happening, thus the conspiracy charge."

"Yes."

"We're working on an arrest warrant for our suspect now and once we've interrogated him we'll probably head home with both suspects and most likely Mr. Sanders will be a witness against the suspect. Did the uniforms find the gun?"

"They did. They checked all the alleys, trash cans and dumpsters in a ten block radius of the murder scene but didn't find anything."

Kate's quiet for a moment. "You know what run a check for any travelers leaving under the name of Jesse Williams around the time of the murder. Once you find which airport he left from, send uni's canvass around them."

"That's a lot of ground to cover."

"Yes, I know. But we need to find the gun. We can't tie him to the murder directly right now."

"Alright, I'll run a check. You really think he traveled under his own name."

"I think this guy is arrogant enough to think we would never tie him to the murder."

"We'll let you know what we find."

"Thanks Espo." Kate hangs up and then turns to see Reverend Sanders being lead from the interrogation room. Rick walks up to her.

"He doesn't quite look the same." He says, watching the officer lead him back to the holding cell.

"I know." Kate says, as the officer that volunteered to get the warrants walks up.

"Detective Beckett." He says.

"Yes." She turns to him.

"Here are your warrants and my partner would be happy to accompany you for the arrest."

"Thank you." Kate says, turning to Rick. "You ready?" She asks as Will walks up.

"I want to come along." He says, as she looks at him. "For the sake of my investigation, please."

"Alright, but you follow me, understand." She asks, as he nods.

They all leave the station. Rick and Kate in their rental. Will in the Fed's car and a Celina patrol car. Kate notices two more Federal vehicles join them as they are leaving Celina city limits. She glances at Rick and he nods, acknowledging that he saw them too. When the reach their within a mile of Jesse's drive they cut all lights as Kate pulls over. She gets out and walks back to Will. "How do you want to handle this?" He asks.

"He's going to see us when we pull in that drive way so we can't catch him by surprise. I guess we go in hard and hope we catch him before he has time to react to us being there. Let your other guys know." She says, glancing over her shoulder at the two cars behind them before she walks away. Stopping to tell the patrol officers before she gets back into her vehicle. "You ready?" Kate asks, looking at Rick.

"Always." He says, smiling. "I'll go where you go."

"You don't have your vest here Castle so stay behind the rest of us until the scene is secure please." She says, her eyes begging him to obey her orders this time. He takes her hand and squeezes.

They come in hard like Kate planned. Jesse didn't have the chance to do anything before they had breached the front door and he was on the ground in cuffs. The Celina officers pull up off the ground as Kate steps up. "Jesse Williams, you are under arrest for the murder of First Lieutenant Audra Green Williams and her fiancé Captain Whitney Parker Peyton Rogers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you can't afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" He looks at her and then shrugs. "Do you understand these right as I have read them to you?" She asks again. "It doesn't matter if you acknowledge me or not, every one in this room heard me. So, do you understand…?"

"Yes." Jesse says, still staring at her.

"Then we can go." She turns away from him to face the officers and agents that Will called in. "Go through everything."

"Yes sir." They reply as the officers lead Jesse out of the trailer and load him into the back of the patrol car while Rick, Kate and Will follow them out."


	16. Southern Heat Chapter Sixteen

Southern Heat

Chapter Sixteen

Jesse sat at the table inside a small drab room. He stares at his reflection in the one way mirror. He couldn't quite understand how he came to be here. The tape he had made was supposes to keep all the heat of him and on the Reverend. It had always been the plan to let him fall for everything if they were ever caught. He hasn't said a word since that Yankee cop put the cuffs on him and read him his rights and he wasn't going to say anything when they come in to question him. It's not that he's scared of JP Livingston, he just wants to screw with the Yankee cop and her fancy partner.

Rick, Kate and Will stands in the observation room, watching Jesse. "He's relaxed." Rick says, as Will rolls his eyes.

"You want to state something…."  
"Will! Let it go." Kate says, turning to Rick. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, you're going in there with him."

"Yes, he's my partner." Kate says, turning to Rick.

"Actually, I think it would be more productive if Will goes in with you. He's relaxed Kate. He thinks he can either talk his way out of this or put it all off on the Reverend. And beside I think he thinks he's smarter than us."

"Okay." Kate says, turning to Will. "Are you ready?"

"Sure." Will says, trying but failing to keep the cockiness out of his tone. Shaking her head, Kate leaves the observation room. Will follows closely behind her.

Kate opens the door and walks into the room. Jesse watches her until he sees the other man that was with them when they came to arrest him. "Where's your side kick? The famous author can't hack it with the big boys."

Kate doesn't reply as she and Will take the seats opposite Jesse. Rick was right. He was expecting the two of them to question him and adding Will was enough to throw him off. Kate opens the file lying before her. She enjoys the heightened tension that comes from the silence. Most suspects can't handle it. Finally she looks up. "I see here that you've been on that side of the table quite a few times Mr. Williams."

"All for bogus charges, the cops in this town got to past the time some way."

"So you're saying they pass it by harassing you?" Will asks. Jesse looks at him. "You have two felony assault charges, an attempted murder charge, and three solicitation charges. And that's only on the first page, Mr. Williams."

"None of them stuck, did they?"

"And that has me curious, why didn't they? How can a guy such as you get past two felony assault charges and an attempted murder charge? You must have a very good lawyer." Kate says, as Jesse turns his attention back to her. "And that's the case, isn't it Mr. Williams. You have a very good lawyer. He works for one of the most prestigious law firms in Dallas. But I'm curious how can you afford their prices." Jesse doesn't answer. "I mean I looked over your financials Mr. Williams. You've basically got nothing. Everything you have, came from your former wife, my murder victim."

"So?" Jesse replies.

"I'm curious, what is the connection between you and Reverend Sanders?"

"I told I don't have a connection. I never spoke to the man after Tiff ran off."

"It doesn't add up, Mr. Williams. You claim to have no contact with Reverend Sanders once your ex-wife left you. But according you and Captain Mills no one inside Reverend Sanders's church is allowed to associate with anyone outside of it. So that leaves the question of how did you end up married to my victim?"

Jesse simply looks at her but doesn't reply. "You see this is what I think. You're some how connected to Livingston International, but what I can't figure out is how Reverend Sanders figures into it. He's the odd sock if you will." Kate says, watching Jesse.

"You know, I think I can explain the connection between Reverend Sanders and Jesse for you Detective Beckett." Will says, as Kate glances at him. "I've done a little digging into your connections to Celina, Mr. Williams. You really don't have any. You were not born here but you are connected to this town aren't you Mr. Williams. You are also a victim of the accident that killed your ex-wife's parents." Kate just looks at Will. "The difference is your father was only passing through this town that night. He was trying to get home to you and your mother before your sister was born isn't that right, Mr. Williams." Will says, looking at Jesse while Kate turns her attention back to her suspect. Jesse doesn't answer him. "You went to work for JP Livingston and when he mentioned needing to make some "charitable investments" you thought about Reverend Sanders's church back here in Celina. And you didn't care if the accident was actually Reverend Sanders's fault, that accident killed your father, which destroyed your family and you wanted revenge." Will says. They both watch as Jesse's jaw clinches.

"When JP Livingston approached Reverend Sanders about his charitable investments, Reverend Sanders turned him down, but then you talked to him. And you showed him all the articles from the county paper from that accident and you reminded him that perception is everything but it is especially true in a small town." Kate says, going along with Will.

"I'm sure Reverend Sanders probably still grumbled but he knew if another round of articles were to come out about how he had that accident staged to bring Tiffany and her parents into his congregation, he knew it would ruin his life and his "church", so he agreed." Will says, as there's a knock on the door and it's opened by one of the Celina detectives.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He says. "Detective Beckett, there is a phone call for you. It's from New York."

Kate looks at Will and then nods. Standing up, they follow the Detective out of the room. Rick is standing at the door. He follows Kate, Will and the Celina Detective over to one of the empty desks. "Thanks." Kate says, picking up the phone.

"It's on line three." The detective replies.

Nodding, Kate pushes the button to connect that call while Rick moves in closer to her. "Detective Beckett." Kate says, as the call connects.

"Yo boss." Espo says. "Your hunch paid off."

"What did you find Espo?"

"I sent uni's to sweep all three airports. I coordinated with the Newark PD to cover that airport. And the Newark PD found a 9mm handgun in a trashcan outside their terminal. They rushed it to us and CSU has it now and they are processing it to see if it matches the slugs Lanie pulled from our victims. I haven't pulled our Uni's back until we have confirmation as to whether it's our murder weapon. But if it is, I have to say that is the lousiest dump job I've ever seen for a murder weapon.

Newark PD said it was laying on top of all the trash."

"I suppose we're lucky the trash hadn't been pulled."

"Newark PD said that the airport PD said that, that particular can gets skipped a lot."

"Good work, Espo. Let me know when you get the report back. As it stands now, I only have the word of Reverend Sanders that our suspect is the one that pulled the trigger. The rest of the evidence is less than circumstantial. Without the murder weapon, we've only got a case of he said, he said."

"Understood, boss."

"And Espo, have CSU take the gun apart and look for DNA. I doubt with it being in the trashcan for close to a week there will be any usable prints left if there were any in the first place."

"I'll call them as soon as we finish. Is there anything else?"

"No, good work and thanks."

"I'll call with the results as soon as I have them." Espo says. They hang up.

"I'm guessing you heard all that." Kate says, turning to Rick.

"Yeah, but why the DNA tests?"

"I was looking at Jesse's knuckles and he has a small cut on his right forefinger. It's a gamble but he may have gotten it while cleaning a gun."  
"Even if the gun is the murder weapon, without finger prints to prove that the gun is his, you need something to connect it to him." Rick says.

"Yes, and if there's blood on any part of that gun then we can test to see if it matches his."

"I don't think, he's going to give up his DNA?"

"We won't have too. We already have it."

"His house, his toothbrush or hairbrush."

"Exactly." Kate says, turning to walk back to the interrogation room.

"Another thing, I noticed you're not asking him any questions. I know you're just getting started, but…."

"I don't believe he's going to give us anything. We have Reverend Sanders's statement, and once these tests come in, if it gives us the right evidence we won't need a confession from him."

"We'll have all the proof we need once the tests come back, if it gives us the right answers so wouldn't it be prudent to try and get him to confess as well." Will asks.

"We could spend days trying, but I don't think he'll break. It's not that he's afraid of Livingston. It's that he thinks he's smarter than all of us. He's beyond arrogant. So he's not going to talk."

"Are you going to tell him about Reverend Sanders's statement?" Will asks.

"No." Kate says

"Alright, I'll be watching." Rick says, as they stop by the door leading to the observation room. Nodding, Kate gives him a soft smile before she continues on into interrogation with Will following behind them. One thing he can see about Kate's relationship with Rick, they play well off each other. Jesse is sitting in the same place when they walk back into the room. They take their seats as Jesse glances between them. 'Let's continue." Kate says. "So, Mr. Williams you're father was killed in the accident that left your late ex-wife an orphan, when did you find that out?" Jesse only looks at her

"It's a simple question." Will says.

"I found out right after I met her." Jesse says.

"I guess that's how you both ended up together then?" Kate asks.

"It brought us closer but it wasn't the only reason I was with her."

"But she still left you, why?" Kate asks.

"Like I said, she was hell bent on exposing the Reverend. She wanted the world to know what he really was."

"Captain Mills seems to think she was satisfied and happy living with her aunt." Kate says.

"The Captain wouldn't know a lie if it came up to him and punched him. Tiff had to make him believe everything was alright. Her aunt watched her every move."

"So if she was afraid and she played along, why the change of heart?" Kate asks, as Jesse looks away for a moment.

"The news story that the Dallas TV station did on small town churches. She hated having to pretend that everything was alright when they interviewed everyone."

"So she decided to write the book, expose Reverend Sanders and his church and along with that the connection to JP Livingston." Kate says but Jesse doesn't reply.

"How exactly is Reverend Sanders become involved with Livingston International?" Will asks, as Jesse looks at him. "Is it like it was stated before? JP Livingston approached him and Reverend Sanders turned the offer down, so you were sent in to make him see that light as it were." Will asks, but receives no answer.

They go on for another thirty minutes to an hour with Kate and Will trying to get Jesse to admit anything pertaining to the murders with no results. Will is getting frustrated and Kate is as well but not for the same reasons as Will. After listening to some of Will's questions, it's clear that he's not getting anywhere with his investigation and he wants to use this interrogation to lead to new investigative avenues, otherwise he's going to be on his way back to DC and then to a new field office since his stint up in Boston was coming to a close when he caught this case.

Kate is looking for another line of questioning when there's another knock on the door. Turning when the door opens, she's not surprised to see the same detective waiting for them. "You have another call, Detective Beckett." He says, glancing at the two men sitting with her.

"Thank you." Kate says, standing up. "Mr. Williams we will be back shortly." Kate says, turning to leave. She walks towards the same desk she used before with Will and Rick following behind her. Rick moves in beside her. Picking up the phone, she pushes the button for the line that's blinking. "Espo?"

"Yeah boss, I had CSU rush the tests on the gun. It is the murder weapon and like you asked, I had them check for DNA. There was minuscule amount of blood on the slide mechanism. They ran a DNA test on it and they got a match." Esposito says.

"How, they didn't have anything to compare it to? The comparable samples are here with us."

"The match was already in the system."

"To whom does the sample match?" Rick asks, as Will looks at him while Kate just shakes her head with a slight smile playing at her lips. Rick smiles at her.

"The match came back to a Jesse Williams, our victim's ex-husband."

"That proves he committed the murder then." Will says.

"That proves that his gun was used. We have to tie him to the gun and the place where the bodies were found. Espo, have Ryan track down the video footage around the time of the murder. I want to have a documented timeline from the time the murder happened until the gun was dumped in Newark. So you'll need to coordinate with the Newark and airport PD to get a complete timeline. In the mean time, I have an arrest to make." Kate says, looking at Will and Rick.

"I'll tell Ryan." Espo says.

"And tell Gates as well."

"Do you want me to contact Mrs. R and tell her that you've arrested...?"

"I'll do that Espo." Rick says.

"Alright." He says. I'll see you both in a few hours then."

"Good work Espo." Kate says, before she hangs up. "Rick, you're with me."

"Kate..."

"Will, he's been with me for every arrest I've made for five years. He's going in with me." She stands up and turns to walk back towards the interrogation room, leaving Will standing beside the desk. Rick opens the door for her. Jesse looks up when the door opens. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts is when he sees Rick following Kate into the room. "Mr. Williams, would you please stand up?"

"Why?" Jesse asks.

"You are under arrest for the murder of your ex-wife Tiffany Williams and the murder of Whitney Parker Peyton Rodgers." Kate says.

"Wait, I didn't kill anybody."

"I don't need to ask you any questions. I have the gun you used to kill the victims. I have your DNA on that gun and I have a statement from Reverend Sanders stating that he never told you to kill either of them..."

"I have him recorded."

"We listened to the tape." Rick says, as Jesse looks at him. "Oh and we had the FBI analyze it. They were able to find all the evidence needed to prove that the tape had been tampered with before it was given to the police." Jesse looks at them and they can see that he's trying to find a way out of this predicament.

"She wouldn't let it go, even when she found out that he didn't arrange the accident that killed her parents. She hated living with her aunt. That woman was a cold bitch to her, treated her like she wasn't worth the dirt that sticks to gum that's stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Mable hated being saddled with her. She wanted to prove that Reverend Sanders was dirty. When JP found out that she was interviewing people that left the church, looking for dirt he panicked. He told me to handle it. I went to the Reverend. I figured Tiff went to him before she left, to confronted him about all the hell Mable put her through growing up. He knew about how she was treated, hell the whole town suspected, but no one did anything about it. When I confronted him, he insisted that he didn't know where she was."

"How did you find her?" Rick asks.

"JP was getting anxious about the interviews she had done. We hadn't heard anything for months but he wasn't satisfied with just letting it go. He wanted all her information. One night, I caught a clip about returning troops from Afghanistan and in the background I caught a glimpse of Tiff. It was the first lead I'd had in months. I had to do something. So I went back to the Reverend and I told him that I had found her. He told me to handle it how I thought it needed to be handled but that he wasn't involved with it. So I headed off to New York to track her down. I founded her living outside Fort Drum. When she saw me, she panicked and ran. With a little time, I was able to weasel out some of her friends and they told me that she had a boyfriend. I waited around for several days, and he finally showed up. I confronted him about being with my wife, but he didn't back down when I told to stop seeing her. He left after that and I followed him for a couple days. But he got past me.

I knew that Tiff wanted to go to the City. She talked about it a couple times, about how she wanted to get away from her aunt and the Reverend and see some of the world. She had a list of places she wanted to go and New York City was at the top. So when I figured out that her boyfriend had left I figured I would go there, see if she was stupid enough to try and hide from me there. It took me about another week to pick up their trail and when I did it was the night he proposed to her. I watched him do it, right out there in the middle of Central Park.

When they left the park, I followed them. They went to dinner and then took a walk through Time Square. They were never by themselves long enough for me to approach them until late that night. Well I guess it was early that morning. I snuck up on them. They were hanging all over each other, kissin and everything, it was disgusting. They were so distracted with each other, that I was able to walk right up to them. He stared at me, shock written all over his face. Tiff started to plead to let them go and I wanted to hit her so bad, but he stepped between us. I yelled at him to move but he refused. I threatened to kill him, he still wouldn't move. So I had to shoot him. When he dropped, Tiff screamed and then she took off running so I had to kill her too." Jesse says, sinking into the chair.

"If you were only there to get her research why didn't you stick around to find it?" Rick asks.

"Hello, I had to dead bodies on my hands. I had to get out of town. And besides with her dead, no more investigation, no more book. The issue was solved." Jesse says, sitting back.

"Mr. Williams, please stand up." Kate says, getting up. She and Rick had both sat down when Jesse started to talk. "You are under arrest for the murder of Tiffany Williams and Whitney Parker Peyton Rodgers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to have an attorney present with you during questioning. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by a court of law. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes." Jesse says quietly. The arrogance leaving him as Kate snaps the cuffs around his wrists. She leads him out of the room and hands him over to the waiting officer. "Put him in a separate cell from the Reverend." She says, as the officer nods. Will walks out of the observation room.

"I guess that concludes my investigation as well."

"You're not going to pursue Livingston International?"

"No, I'll recommend to keep a couple of agents here to watch JP Livingston, but I don't think there is any chance of getting something criminal on him. He's more immoral than illegal. Besides, eventually the SEC will step in if they think he's being unethical." Will says, as Kate nods.

Will turns away as Kate turns to Rick. "I guess I should've taken you in there in the first place."

"Oh you were right, he wouldn't've broken without being forced to face the fact that we had all the evidence we needed to convict him. So what are we going to do now?"

"I have to make arrangements to get them back to New York." She says, looking at him.

"This means we're flying in coach, doesn't it."

"NYPD will pay for the flight and they're not going to spring for first class Rick. If you want to upgrade..."

"I'm not leaving alone in coach with those two." Rick says, as she opens her mouth. "You can handle yourself, I get it. I'm still not leaving you alone with them."

"Thanks." She says, stepping up and laying her hand on his chest.

"What do you say we get out of here? Maybe go do something in Dallas."

"I have prisoners to make arrangements for."

"And that will take what a phone call to Gates. And then a conversation with Captain Mills about arranging transfer of the evidence we collected from our victim's house."

"They also need to be guarded while they're..."

"They can stay here with the officers guarding them. We'll come back to get them in the morning before our flight."

"Castle, we..."

"It's one night Kate. We've been here for several days and if anything happens we are forty five minutes away."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I… I don't know." He says, looking a little shocked that she said yes and he doesn't have anything in mind for them to do. "Honestly, I thought you would shoot me down." He says, as she looks at him.

"I do that a lot don't I." She says, laying her hand on his arm while he shrugs. "I'll make and effort to be more spontaneous, okay."

"Alright, I'll Google things to do in Dallas and see what we can find."

"Okay. I'll get busy on the calls and get the ball rolling on going back home." She sits down at the desk she used to talk with Espo. He settles in beside her. Googling attractions in Dallas while she makes her calls. A little bit later, she's finishing up her call to Gates. When she hangs up, she notices him sitting beside her and she smiles as he looks up.

"What?" He asks, catching the smile.

"Just noticed how you're beside me even when we're not working at the precinct." She says, nodding towards where he's sitting.

He looks down and then smiles. "Yeah, I guess I am. Are you finished?"

"Let me talk to Captain Mills and then we can go."

"Okay." She gets up and walks towards Captain Mills's office while he continues to search for attractions in Dallas. Thirty minutes later, she walks out of the Captains office. "Let's go." She says, standing up, he follows her out of the station.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" He asks, as they pull away from the station. She looks at him and smiles.

The next morning, Rick slowly wakes up. Reaching over, he finds Kate's not in bed with him. Sitting up, he looks around the room as he squints his eyes against the sunlight coming in through the open blinds. Pushing the covers back, he crawls out of the bed and shuffles over to the window. He's in the processes of closing the blinds when Kate comes in. "Hey." She says. She sees him flinch as he turns to her. "Sorry." She says, lowering her voice. "Here." She says, handing him a cup of coffee and some pills.

"What's that?"

"Well, that's coffee and the pills are vitamins, actually B-vitamins. And once you've had a shower and something to eat. I have some water for you." She says. Her tone still low.

"How did we get back...?"

"I drove us back."

"Did we...?"

"No, you actually passed out as soon as we got back to the room."

"Ah, Kate. I'm..."

"It's okay Castle. I had fun last night. But we need to get everything together and get to Celina to pick up the Reverend and Jesse so that we can make our flight, so maybe you might want to get in the shower."

He nods walking towards the bathroom. He's about halfway there when he stops and turns. "Did I ride a bull?"

"No."

"I distinctly remember a bull."

"It was a mechanical bull and I wouldn't let you." She says, as he looks at her. "You were… well you weren't drunk but you had had a few and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"But wasn't there someone there, a guy, he..."

"There was a guy there and he tried to convince you to ride. I wouldn't let you so I rode in your place."

"You rode a bull and I missed it."

"I doubt you missed it. You videoed it on your phone." She says, a smirk on her face. He starts looking around for his phone. "We don't have time for you to watch it, prisoners to pick up and a plane to catch, besides I'm not sure I can handle how that's going to affect you, so we'll watch it later."

"Promise." He asks, looking at her.

"I promise, shower." She asks, nodding towards the shower.

While Rick's in the shower, Kate calls Captain Mills. After a couple rings, she's put through. "Morning, Detective Beckett." Captain Mills says.

"Good morning, Captain Mills. I'm calling to let you know that we'll be leaving our hotel in about thirty minutes to an hour. Can you have the prisoners ready in that time?"

"They'll be ready and I'll have my best officers escort you and Mr. Castle to the airport."

"Thank you." Kate says, as the water turns off in the bathroom. Rick comes out of the room with a towel wrapped around his hips. She glances at him and then sucks in a breath.

"Detective, are you there?" Captain Mills asks.

"Sorry, yes I'm here." Kate replies, turning away from Rick and turning her attention back to her conversation. "Was there something I needed to know?"

"No, I only stated that I would see you and Mr. Castle within the hour."

"Yes, we'll see you then." Kate hangs up and then turns around to find Rick setting on the bed with his shirt on but unbuttoned and his jeans on. Beside him is the cowboy boots he bought the night before while they walked around the Ft. Worth Stockyards.

"Are you going to where the hat too?" She asks, leaning against the dresser and crossing her arms.

He looks up and smiles. "Maybe, I don't make a ruggedly handsome cowboy, ma'am?" He asks with a bad Texas drawl.

"Ruggedly handsome, I can see. Cowboy, not so much." She says, standing up and walking over to him. He looks up when she stops between his legs. "But I love you exactly the way you are." She says, leaning over and kissing him.

When she pulls back, he looks up and smiles. "I love you too. But I can so see the cowgirl vibe on you, the tight jeans, boots and hat, along with the chaps and the lasso, completely sexy."

"I might get the costume one day." She says, leaning in to kiss him. He pulls her closer but she pulls back. "Captain Mills is expecting us."

"Alright." He sighs, pulling away and releasing her. "Are our bags packed?"

"I did that while you slept in."

"I needed to rest. It was a busy night last night." He says, as she grins. "Let me finish getting ready and we can go." He says, as she steps back and he stands up. He leans in, kissing her quickly before he saunters off to the bathroom a smug grin on his face. He comes out a couple minutes later, shirt tucked in, hair combed and slightly scruffy which she notices and it sends a surge of desire through her. "I'm ready." He says, sliding his phone into his pocket after his wallet.

"I've got the bags." She says, walking up to him.

He leans over, kissing her as he takes one of the bags from her. "I'll help." He says before she opens the door and he holds it for her. An hour later, they are in Celina overseeing the loading of Reverend Sanders and Jesse into the transport van. Will walks up. Slowly he moves his eyes over Rick. He shakes his head as he reaches Rick's feet and sees the boots.

"Got them last night." Rick says, noticing how Will's looking at the boots. "Kinda cool, huh." Rick says, as Will looks up and then shakes his head.

Kate notices Will's face and says. "Will, what did you need?"

"I'm just letting you know that I've been ordered to close the operation down for Livingston International. We are going to turn everything over to the SEC and let them take it from there."

"What's next for you?"

"Not sure, orders haven't come down yet." Will says, glancing at Rick.

"Well, I hope things work out." Kate says.

Before Will can say anything. Captain Mills walks up. "Detective Beckett, we're ready to go if you and Mr. Castle are ready."

"Yes we are. Thank you for your cooperation while we were here." Kate says, holding out her hand.

"It was a pleasure." Captain Mills says, taking her hand. They shake hands and then he shakes Rick's hand before he walks away.

"Bye, Will." Kate says, turning to follow Rick to their rental. They leave Will standing outside the station, watching them go.

The trip back home was uneventful. By the time, they landed in New York. Ryan had pieced together Jesse's movements on the day of the murder and leading up to him dumping the weapon in the garbage can outside the Newark Airport. After officially filing the charges and writing up her reports Rick and Kate leave the precinct for the night.

The loft is quiet when they get home. He opens the door for her when they arrive and the both decide to leave their luggage by the door. "Alexis, Mother." Rick calls as they walk into the loft.

"I don't think they're home." Kate says, looking around the loft.

"No, I guess they're not." He says, turning to her. "Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Not particularly, I think I want a long soak in our tub." She says, looking at him.

"Do you want me to join you, Detective Beckett?" He asks, walking over to her.

"If you want..." Rick falls quiet as Alice comes downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I was upstairs and I thought I heard someone come in." She says.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't very quiet coming in. I'm not used to having... Did we wake you?"

"No, I was doing some thinking." Alice says, walking over to the island where Kate and Rick are standing. "We had the memorial service today and tomorrow, Justine and I are going home and I need to decide what I'm going to do once I'm there."

"I'm sorry we missed the service. We tried to do this as quickly as we could." Kate says, looking at Rick.

"Yes, we did. And we were able to catch the man that killed Parker." Rick says, walking over to his aunt.

"You caught him?"

"Yes, we did. He's behind bars right now and will be formally arraigned probably tomorrow sometime." Kate says.

"So, he can get out on bail."

"I seriously doubt it. He's a known flight risk and has no ties to New York. The DA will push to have him remanded until the trial." Kate says, as Alice nods.

"Did he tell you why he did it?"

"He didn't say specifically." Kate says, as Alice nods again.

"Thank you, to both of you. I know we haven't exactly treated you and your mom very well…."

"That doesn't matter." Rick says, walking over to her. "Parker deserved justice no matter how we've been treated." Rick says, as she looks up.

"Thank you anyways." She says, looking at him and then at Kate.

"You're welcome." Kate says with a sad smile. She didn't know exactly what Alice was feeling at the moment, but she understood the feelings of loosing a loved one.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs." Alice says.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Your mother and Alexis are out for dinner with Justine and her husband."

"Are you hungry? I can fix…." Rick says, turning for the refrigerator.

"I'm fine, really." Alice says, laying and hand on Rick's arm. "Enjoy the plans you were making, I'll be okay upstairs." She says, nodding to them. She let's go of his arm and they watch as she walks back upstairs.

"I wish we would've made it back for the memorial service." Rick says, looking at Kate.

She lays her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "I think we need to relax." She says, slipping her hand into his and leading him towards their bedroom.


End file.
